After The Consequence
by Keke TheGoddess
Summary: What happened after Liv and Fitz came back together SEQUEL for Truth & Consequence. Did their love survive? Let continue the journey of two strangers who fell in love. The journey continues... FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSES ONLY. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SCANDAL CHARACTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE:**

_**This is the sequel to T&C: The journey of two people who didn't know each other well. What are the consequences after getting married to someone who sometimes feels like a stranger to you? Will they survive after realizing they are still somewhat strangers with twin children? Follow me in the journey as Liv and Fitz come to the realization After the Consequence of falling in love with a total stranger, the realization that it going to take a lot of work by them both to agree to disagree. Olitz Tale**_

**CHAPTER 1**

It has been one year since the marriage of Fitz and Liv. Things between the couple are blissful. Isabella and Isaiah are now a year old and hand full to keep up with. The twins look more like sibling than twins, having both of their parent's features Isa (Isabella's nick name) looks more like Olivia and Za (Isaiah's nick name)looks more like his dad.

Liv is learning how to adjust with having unlimited resources. Fitz on the other hand already accustomed refuses to allow Liv to spend her new wealth. In his mind it's his responsibility to financially care for his family. This poses a serious concern for Liv. It reminds her of the feeling of not having money at all. Anything she may mention she wants to purchase on her own becomes a conflict with Fitz. He instead of understanding her need to do this for herself purchases the items for her or insists she used the black card he gave her or the joint account to make the purchase.

Fitz being a man who has always had money and resources can't see Olivia's conflict. This misunderstanding created their first argument since the day at the hospital when Olivia found out Fitz killed Jake. This day things get a bit heated.

"Fitz I don't fucking need your money. I have my own. If I want to spend my money on my family I should be able to without your input."

"And you can baby, I'm just saying I provide a good life for all of us. You can take that same money and put it towards our children's future. I have more than enough for us both. If something was to ever happen to me, God forbid, you still have more than you will ever need for generations to come. Why can't you just understand that?"

"Babe I just need to do this….my way with my own money."

"Why do you even have your own money? I told you we should just put all our assets together. That way everything is ours, not yours not mine, but OURS!" Fitz voice begins to elevate.

Olivia never having this much money in her life is not sure about the whole ours thing. People leave her life all the time. Fitz could leave her anytime he wanted too, couldn't he? Then what will she be left with? Rich people always have people coming after their money when they die. That's why Fitz do what he does career wise to help the helpless against the rich and powerful which includes our greedy government. If something happened to him, people would come after his money and everything he owned. Olivia would be damned if they took hers too. She was so conflicted. She still fears Fitz could leave her at any moment because he dealt with powerful people and the prize possession and that was money.

"You do not get to raise your voice at me. I have a right to my own feelings and opinions." Olivia pushes from the dining table where they are sitting. "Fitz sometimes I want to enjoy my own accomplishments in life with my own accomplishments, that means spend my own money my way. That is not to take anything away from you taking care of us as your family. That's just me making a decision that is from my heart. You were ok with us keeping some of our assets separate in the beginning now you bring up this bullshit about why? Really Fitz? We already established what we would put away for our children's future and present. As you say….You TOLD me…. You don't get to tell me anything! We decide….and I did not decide to agree with you about your decision for us to put all our assets in one account. But you chose to ignore my decision and act like I never disagreed. So now I will ignore you and this ridiculous argument. I will spend my money the way I want to and when I want to, get used to it because you don't dictate what I do and how and when I spend MY money."

Fitz is totally at a loss for words. He is unsure of who this woman is. Liv has always been strong willed, but never rebellious and right out defiant. "Who are you right now? I'm just looking out for my family and you are just being really bitchy right now. I'm at a loss for words. I don't know you in this moment. I'm questioning if we really know each other, because you are a stranger to me right now."

"You don't listen you only hear what you want to hear. So I need you to hear me when I say this. I love you with all my heart. But you do not control me or dictate how I spend my money." In that same moment Isa could be heard in the baby monitor. Liv gets up without a word and heads upstairs to the nursery. Fitz takes the towel in his hand and throws it in the sink with frustration.

After about 10 minutes Fitz goes upstairs to the nursery as well because Liv never came back down. He walks into the nursery which is a combo for both twins, painted in a soft green color with two white cribs and two rockers. He walks into the room. Liv is breast feeding Isa. She looks up at Fitz as he enters the room and smiles. "She's about done nursing, "Do you want to put her back to sleep while I feed Isaiah?"

Fitz looks over into Isaiah's crib and see's he awake and walks to Liv and retrieves Isabella, trading places with her as he sit in the rocker and embraces his daughter. As he cradles his daughter he watches Liv as she sits and begins to nurse their son in the opposite rocker. "Liv?" Fitz calls out

She looks up and raises her eye brow. "Yes."

"I just want to make sure my family is well taken care of, you do understand that right?" She nods her head and continues to nurse Isaiah. After 20 or so minutes both children are once again sleeping seeing that it was already late. Liv and Fitz head to their shared master bedroom.

Once they both are showered they join each other in the bed. Fitz is still feeling some kind of way about their discussion earlier. "Babe?" Olivia turns to him knowing he's not settle with their argument tries to distract him with a kiss. "Let's not talk anymore tonight. " She continues to slide her tongue into Fitz's mouth, Fitz never having control when it comes to Liv's sex appeal and desire gives in to her kiss.

He pulls Liv to him and is arouse with his own desire. He roams his hands up and down her entire body, touching her everywhere. Olivia takes his erect penis in her hand and begins to fist him in the same up and down motion as his hands are doing to her body. He moans into the passionate kiss. "Ride me baby." Fitz says with a deep sexual voice.

Olivia slides on top of Fitz never releasing the kiss as she removes her panties all in one motion. Fitz lifts up and removes his briefs just before Liv lowers her full body wait on him. Fitz caresses Liv's breast…right then left, he squeezes them together and rotates his tongue from one to the other as Liv slides down his stiffness. They both gasp at the feeling of them connecting as one. Fitz begins to slowly penetrate Liv's wet canal she lets out a soft moan. Liv places her hands on Fitz's chest and rotate her hips in a circular motion slowly and deeply as she takes in all of his girth and length. Though painful but also pleasure filled she bites her bottom lip nearly drawing blood.

"Dam baby, you taking all of this dick." Fitz says as he stops moving and allow Liv to take the lead. Olivia lets out a small squeal but continues to take all of him. Fitz is lost in the sensation of Liv's love making skills. He loves when she takes the lead. It enhances his arousal. As Liv deeply roles on his erection Fitz toes begin to curl, he knows he has to take control or he is going to explode before Liv and that is something he just can't allow to happen. With one swift motion Fitz lifts Liv up and flips her over. Without a single word he places her legs on his shoulder and enters her wetness. He's met with the tightness of her vaginal walls, gripping him with a possessive type grip. "Fuck!" They both say as he penetrates her opening. Olivia arches her back like a cat when she fills Fitz bottom out inside of her. This gives Fitz a clear few of her exposed neckline. He begins to kiss and suck on Liv neck. As he does this Olivia totally submits to him allowing him to take all control. Oliva cries out in pleasure as Fitz pound in and out of her, placing his signature marks on her neck and shoulder. Liv eyes close as her orgasm build and near the surface. "Baby I….I'm…Oh Fitz….Mmhmm….Mmhmm…right there baby right there…"

Fitz knows she's about to orgasm so he speeds up his efforts and requests her to open her eyes. "Look at me Livvie, open your eyes." Liv opens her eyes and immediately her mouth forms a silent 'O'. Her back arches higher, as she grips Fitz arms with a vice like grip. Only to then grab him behind his neck pulling him to her as she tries to control her vibrating body.

Fitz quickly pulls out of Liv and lowers himself, placing his tongue and lips on Olivia's throbbing clit. Olivia's clitoris already swollen from desire nearly jumps from the bed and yelps loudly, her hands uncontrollably goes to Fitz shoulders trying to push him away as she clutches his head between her legs. "Ohh baby…."

Fitz grabs her legs and spread them wide and goes in like a savage. Licking, sucking, and even lightly biting her clit to heighten her orgasm he knows in near. Olivia stiffens as she locks her legs against both sides of Fitz's head as she hold his head in place and lets out a growl. Fitz holds on to Liv's clit with his tongue and waits.

Olivia's body continues to vibrate as she let out her throaty growl. Before she could completely recover Fitz places two fingers inside of Liv and begins to pump them in and out. Olivia tosses her head from side to side as she calls out Fitz's name. Fitz not saying a single word just continues to take Liv over the edge. He finally comes up and deeply kisses Liv. "You taste that baby, that what you taste like to me. Your taste drives me insane."

"Yes, baby…you're sex game is driving me insane." Fitz has yet to enter her again, "Open your leg wider baby." Olivia widens her legs and Fitz hooks them under his arms bringing his body up on his knees before entering Olivia again. "I love this position I can feel all of you." He states

"I feel you too, all of you" Olivia moans out. Fitz fills Olivia with every inch of him. He loves that she can take all of his length with pleasure. She is meant for him and him only.

"I love you Livvie, you and our babies are my world." Olivia is lost in the pleasure Fitz is giving her.

"I love you too Fitz, I love you so much baby." Olivia moans out as best as she can. She's having a hard time speaking. "Cum for me baby…let me feel you cum. You're right there Livvie, cum for me baby."

Olivia unable to hold her orgasm explodes with a force that causes Fitz to explode as well. Both lovers cling to each other as the feeling of euphoria overtakes them. Heavy panting and declarations of love is all that can be heard from the two before sleep creeps up on them.

The following morning Liv and Fitz gets the children together so that Liv can drop them off at Abby's newly owned daycare by way of Fitz and Olivia. Fitz tries unsuccessfully to get Isaiah ready to leave when he jets off in laugher and hides behind Liv's legs. "No daddy, I no want you too, I want mommy to do it."

Olivia shifts her body as she's getting Isa together, "Za, not today son please let daddy help you get dressed." Olivia pleads with her son.

"No mommy, you do it." He pouts out

"That's fine Livvie, I will dress Isa. Come here princess let daddy get you dressed." Isabella walks over to her dad with a big smile and allows him to finish dressing her. Olivia then finishes getting Isaiah dressed. Twenty minutes later they head out the door.

Once arriving at the daycare Liv is met by Abby. "There are my beautiful god children." Liv smiles because Abby could not claim one child as her god child and not the other. Quinn on the other hand was not very understanding of Liv's decision and decided to pull away from the family and not hang out as much.

"Yes here they are." Liv says as the children are exchanged. "Fitz will be picking them up today."

"Ok, but before you go I need your advice on something." Liv says as she watches the worker Candice lead her children to the toddlers playroom.

"Sure what's up?"

"Stephen wants to enroll his daughter here, but I'm not sure if that's a good idea. What do you think?"

"I think we are family Abbs, Stephen is family, you really need to get over him cheating on you. You and David are together now, or do you still have feelings for him?"

"I don't have feeling for him, I know he's family but it's just awkward as hell is what I'm saying."

"It's only awkward because you refused to meet Stephen's daughter Marrisa. I really think you're being childish about this whole thing. It's been almost two years. So my answer to your original question is allow Stephen to enroll Marrisa here and of story. Love you Abbs but I have to go." Liv walks off and heads to work.

….

Fitz is just entering his office. Lauren immediately updates him on a new family estate that has no one to claim it. "Mr. Grant we have another case from Caldwell Funds and Family Estates, for Doyle Estates in Georgia. It seems that someone Hollis Doyle done went and got himself and his family killed."

"Really now?" Fitz says with a raised eye brow. He takes the file and head into his office. He looks over the file and is surprised to see that Hollis and his wife didn't have one single descendent left to claim their Estate. This can't be real. Fitz thinks to himself. There has to be more family somewhere. Fitz begins his search. After 2 hours of coming up empty he calls Liv.

"Hi." She answers her cell on the first ring.

"Hi." He says with a smile. "I need your help."

"Umm ok, with what?"

Fitz shakes his head as he shakes off his sexual thoughts. "No, not that babe at least not right now, But I have a client named Hollis Doyle whose entire family was killed. Can you check you data base for possible families that may be connected to this guy or his wife?"

"Sure babe email me their information and I'll have Huck look into it, but are you sure that's all you need?"

"If you keep that up I might need to take a walk up the block to pick up Ms. Alex and check into the hotel across the street to satisfy this boner I'm getting listening to my sexy wife tease me."

"Umm do I know this Alex chick?" Liv says in a seductive voice.

"You might, she about 5'3, 120 pounds, sexy and has a habit of biting her lower lip whenever she's turned on." Liv squirms in her seat as she bites her lower lip.

"Does she now?"

"Yes, just like you're doing right now." Fitz says as he grips his erection.

"Dam baby, I just got to work and I so wish you were here." "Maybe lunch Livvie. We both need to get some work done." Fitz says ending their little banter. "You're no fun, babe. Love you." "Love you too." They both ended the call. Fitz sits back in his high leather chair and chuckles to himself as he thinks. My wife is so good at distracting me and avoiding things. Not this time we will finish our money conversation from last night once and for all.

As the work day ends Fitz leaves and goes to pick up the twins. He gets out of his car when he notices Stephen leaving with his daughter. "Hey Stephen."

"Fitz, how it going?"

"Pretty good." He looks at Marrisa, "Hi Risy." Marissa waves

"So I take it you've enrolled her here?"

"Yes Abby finally accepted my application."

"What do you mean finally?"

"I've been trying since she opened, but you know Abby, She was still pretty upset with me."

"Well I'm glad she finally got in. Well let me go get my munchkins. Catch you later maybe we can get a drink this weekend." "That would be cool give me a call." Stephen says as he heads to his car.

Fitz arrives home about 10 minutes later after picking up the twins. Liv's office hours tend to run later than his on Tuesdays so today he prepares dinner. The twins are confined to their highchairs with a few cheerios to keep them occupied. Just as his is about to rinse the pasta for the Chicken Alfredo Liv walks in.

"Hi babe." She greets him with a kiss, kisses the twins as she greets them.

"Hey my love, dinner is almost ready. How was your day?"

"I was good, how about yours?"

"Not much, I saw Stephen at the daycare."

"I take it Abby took my advice and got over her issues with him."

Once dinner was complete the twins where feed, bathe and put to bed Fitz bring up the conversation from last night. They sat on the sofa cuddle together watching the new. "Livvie, can we talk about last night?"

"Sure as long as we talk without raising our voices."

"Ok, deal. So can you help me understand why you have a problem putting all out asset together?"

"It scares me." She timidly says. "Everyone I love eventually leaves me, the types of people you deal with are very rich and powerful, everything I have somebody gave me or left to me. I haven't earned most of what I have, I feel it can be taken from me at a moment's notice, so when I earn my way I want to do things with it because no one can take it from me. All the money that was given or left to me I put away for our children or emergency. I don't touch it unless it's to help someone. I need to have something of my own in the event something ever happens to you."

"Livvie, look at me, and hear me when I say this. First I'm not going anywhere….ever. Second everything I own is yours. I'm not leaving you anything. I'm sharing everything I have with the love of my life. I need to know you are ok with that. It's not about yours vs mines and no one can take that from you. I made sure of that. I love you and you gave me the greatest gift in the world, that's our beautiful children and your love. I'm not going anywhere. You do whatever you want with the money you've earned, but just know I will always take care of you and our children even in death. I need you to be ok with this. I get it now you need to feel a since of independence and want to feel like something is yours alone, but remember baby you are no longer alone, you have me. You have the twins and we have to be in this together or we won't make it."

Olivia looks up at Fitz with her big doe eyes and smiles. "I'll try harder babe. First I will start by adding you to my personal accounts except one. I have to have at least one that is just mines. Maybe down the road we can change that." Fitz smiles and kisses Liv. "That's a start Livvie. You can trust that I will always be here for you at all costs. I love you Olivia."

With a snicker she says, "I love you to Fitzgerald." They both laugh. Moments later they retired to their large beautiful bedroom and begin the process of intense love making.

The following morning Isaiah refused once again to allow Fitz to dress him. Olivia shakes her head and tells Fitz she would do it. "No he's a child and can't continue this tantrum he has every time I attempt to dress him. He must learn that I'm the authority figure here and the parent." Fitz continues to try and put on Za's shirt but he screams and kicks while calling for his mommy. Fitz palms him by both of his upper arm area and stands him upright. "Isaiah you stop this instant and let daddy put you clothes on." Defiantly Isaiah screams "NO, I WANT MOMMY!" Frustrated Fitz shakes the boy and yells, "ISAIAH STOP THIS WHINNING NOW AND LET DADDY DRESS YOU!"

Olivia is in disbelief. "Fitz! Do not yell at him, he is a child. You do not get to be ruff with him. Release him this instant. I will dress him." She reaches for Isaiah. "No Liv, he is a boy and all this whining has to stop. I am his father he will do as I say." Fitz says as he continues to hold Isaiah by his upper arms.

"What does him being a boy has to do with anything; he is a child Fitzgerald…a one year old child. He's sensitive and you being ruff with him and yelling at his is not helping. Now, I will dress him. Princess go and let daddy dress you. Come Za, mommy will get you dressed." Fitz was a bit upset but hearing Liv call him by his full name meant she was not backing down. Fitz releases a still screaming Isaiah. "This behavior has to stop Liv and you always babying him is what is not helping." She picks up Isaiah's clothing and without looking at Fitz she responds. "And you being ruff with him and yelling at him is? This whole macho man thing you trying to put on our child is not sitting well with me. Like I said he is a child. I don't give a dam if he is a boy. You don't get to force that on him. And if this continues you and I are going to have a serious problem."

Fitz continues to dress Isabella without a response. Now was not the time to speak his mind, so he didn't. Olivia drops the twins off at daycare and headed to work.

Once she arrived at work she notices a well-dressed male sitting in the waiting area. As she approaches her secretary she's informed by her who the gentleman waiting was. "Mrs. Grant this is Jaxon Miles he doesn't have and appointment but he insisted on waiting to speak with you." Olivia turns to Jaxon. "I'm sorry Mr. Miles but I don't see anyone without an appointment."

"Mrs. Grant my apologies but I really need to speak with you. I was told you can help me find someone, my daughter. Her mother didn't tell me about her until on her death bed I really need to find her. Please Mrs. Grant? I could really use your help." Jaxon states with desperation in his voice.

"I tell you what Mr. Miles you come back at 1 o'clock this afternoon and I will see you then." He smiles and thanks Olivia and gives her secretary his information. Liv continues on with her day. An hour later Huck walks into her office. "I have that information you asked for on the Doyle family." Liv looks up and smiles at Huck. "Thank you Huck, what did you find?' "Hollis has an illegitimate child. A son he's two years old and is currently being raised by his mother. Hollis accounts show he was paying her what appears to be hush money ten thousand a month. It's all in the file."

"Thanks Huck. I'll take it from here." Olivia then scans over the information in the file before sharing it with Fitz she must do her due diligence. After an hour of going over the file she decides to contact the woman to get her side of things on if she wants to go after the Doyle Estate for her child. She learned and believed that some people chose to stay hidden and might not want to be found such as herself and her mother at one point in her life.

Olivia dials the contact number and waits. "This is Maggie." The voice answers

"Hello is this Margaret Fisher?" Olivia inquires.

"Yes, who may I ask is calling?"

"My name is Olivia Grant, I own an organization called "Wish Granted, where I help families find lost relatives. I understand you have a child named Holland Fisher?"

"What's this about?" She says with skepticism.

"Can we meet?"

"What is this about?"

"A possible inheritance for you son, Hollis Doyle is your son's father correct?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know anyone named Hollis Doyle, good day Mrs. Grant."

She hangs up on Olivia. Liv looks at the phone and hunches her shoulders then hangs it up and calls Fitz.

"What is it Liv, I'm really busy right now." Olivia is taken back, no Hi, no hello, just rude she thought.

"Wow, are you still upset about our disagreement with Isaiah?"

Fitz sighs with irritation, "No, but I am busy." She decides to email the file to him instead of telling him about her findings. "Check your email sorry to have bothered you." She says before hanging up without another word. Fitz still holding the phone on his ear hears the click and becomes upset and calls her back as he checks his email. She doesn't answer. He opens the email and immediately felt wrong when he realizes she was calling about the favor he asked of her. He leaves a message.

"Livvie baby I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Please call me back so I can properly apologize. I love you, and thanks for the file." After several hours Liv still had not called Fitz back so he called her.

"This is Olivia."

"Hi."

"Hi." She says as she rubs her temple with her thumb and fore finger due to the headache coming on. She was not in the mood to argue with Fitz. She knew she should have called him back after she got his message, but she chose not to.

"I'm sorry….for earlier the way I spoke to you. I'm sorry."

"Ok and thank you. I appreciate that. I just wanted to share with you my findings. Did you read the file?"

"Yes and thank you. Your team is really good with these types of things; anyway I will contact this Margaret Fisher and share the good news. There may be some legal issues but I'm sure we can figure those things out after the DNA test." Fitz states with excitement.

"I don't think it will be that simple babe, she doesn't want to be found." Losing his excitement he asks, "Wait…what…why would you think that Liv?'

"I spoke with her."

"You what…why? I only asked you to locate her."

"It's part of what I do when I look for people and find them. I always find out if they want to be found, and Maggie doesn't want to be found nor her son. When I asked her if Hollis was her son's father she claimed to not know him or what I was talking about."

"That's not what I asked you to do. I have my own way of getting people to come forward and claim what's rightfully theirs. You just made that harder." He states with a huff but Liv does not respond. She just holds the phone and continued to nurse her fully blown headache. "Liv…are you still there?"

"Yes Fitz and I'm sorry. Look I have a really bad headache and I need to take something for it. Did you need anything else?" She says in a very somber voice.

Fitz feels like an ass again he has put his foot in his mouth by speaking without thinking. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No love, I have some headache medicine in my purse. I'll just see you at home. I will also pick up the kids today. I think I will leave work early."

"Liv are you sure you're ok. Why are you leaving early?"

"It's a light day Fitz. I have a 1 o'clock. After that the rest of my afternoon is open."

"Ok, call me if you need anything. I love you."

"I love you too." Both of them hang up.

Olivia is starting to question herself concerning Fitz. She just can't seem to get it right with him. They are clashing at every turn. Either he is doing something she doesn't like or she is doing something he doesn't like. When did they get like this? How did they get here? Sometime he feels like a stranger to her and that scares her more than anything.

At 12:50 that afternoon Jaxon returned to meet with Liv. "Mrs. Grant thank you for squeezing me into you busy schedule."

"No problem Mr. Miles"….."Jaxon, please call me Jaxon."

Olivia raises a brow at this but goes along with it. "Jaxon it is then. Now you say you want to find you daughter? Well first I will need all her mother's information. First and last names, date of birth and any other family members you may know of."

He hands Liv a file. "I have all of that and some right her in this folder. There is even a picture of my daughter in there. She's five and her name is Karen Whitefield."

Olivia accepts the file and scans it over. "You seem to have done your homework; you have a lot of information here."

"Yeah her mom gave me this before she died and asked me to find her. She became a drug addict and our daughter was sold to some drug dealer. That's why I need your help."

"This sounds like something for authorities to handle. I don't get involved with drug dealers."

"I have contacted the police, but they have no leads. If you can just come up with something close I can take that to them and maybe they can find her and return her to me. Please Mrs. Grant. I really need your help."

"Mr. Miles….I mean Jaxon I don't see how I can help you. I only look for people who want to be found, not children who have been sold. How did you say you heard about me?" Liv ask as she is now becoming curious about this guy.

"Well you know I asked around. I also saw your bill board plastered everywhere downtown."

This made Olivia feel a bit uneasy. He indirectly answered her question not really answering it at all. She taps the notification button located in one of the many locations in her building, this one underneath her desk. "I'm sorry Jaxon but I don't think I am the right person to help you with this."

Seconds later Huck walks into Liv's office without knocking and stands in the door while looking directly at Jaxon. Jaxon feeling a bit intimidated stands. "Ok, I understand thank you Mrs. Grant for your time."

He leaves, but not before looking back at Liv and Huck with a smirk on his face.

Olivia looks at Huck and gets a chill and the hairs on her neck stand up. "Change my security protocol. All visitors must wait downstairs in the main lobby. No one can enter this floor unless approves by you or me. And find out everything about that guy." Huck nods and leaves to take care of Olivia's request.

_**What do you think about our new couple a year later? How about Liv and Fitz feeling about Isaiah always whining? What do you think about Abby still holding a grudge maybe. What about Maggie? And finally this guy Jaxon? Leave your comments. You guys are very good at figuring things out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_**Thank you for your reviews. One reviewer said the children are too mature for their age, just know it's possible. Lol. Many say that our couple needs consoling, that's a lot of research so I will let them talk through their issues for now. I like when they work through things and they will. A special Thank You to the person that pm'd me with loving feedback and advice. Happy Reading.**_

After Jaxon leaves Liv's office he makes a call. "Yeah it should be easy. The lobby is not secure. You can get right up to her office. If she doesn't comply once you warn her we can take her here." He hangs up and continues on his way.

That same day Huck puts the new security in place. He also added more security within the building. Something about this guy Jaxon did not sit well with him either. With all his expertise he could not find a single thing on this guy, not even his fake identity. He brings his concerns to Liv and she states she will make Fitz aware.

The following week Abby calls Olivia to inform her that the daycare would be close for the entire week due to one of the children coming down with the measles. "Yes Liv, and of all the children Marrisa is the child that has it. Did you know Georgia doesn't believe in immunization? This is a sign Liv. I am not jeopardizing my business for him, nope no way. She can't come back."

"Really, I'm sorry Abbs, but hey it's your place of business and what you say goes. If you say Marissa is out then she's out."

"Now I have to pay for it to be professionally sterilized, and close down for a week."

"Abby this is on me; I will pay for the cleaning, just bill it to me or let me know what it costs. As a matter of fact I will pay to have it done as soon as possible, that way you don't have to close for an entire week. I was the one who convinced you to let her come and I will take care of the cost."

"No Liv you don't have to do…"

"Yes Abbs I do. This is on me. I got this. But I have to go and inform Fitz. We'll talk later."

"Ok, Liv talk to you later."

Olivia heads downstairs to find Fitz in the Kitchen with the twins. "Babe."

Fitz turns at the sound of Liv's voice, "Yeah."

"The daycare is close do to a child…. well Marissa has come down with the measles."

"What…really? Do we need to get the twins checked out?"

"It wouldn't hurt even though they are immunized."

"I'll take off today and get them in for an appointment." Fitz says

"I think we should call their pediatrician first. To see if that's even necessary, but inquire about what we should look for."

"I'll call and stay with the twins, you head to work. I will let you know what the pediatrician says." Olivia kisses Fitz and the twins before she leaves. Fitz decided to wait until an appropriate hour to call the pediatrician. Twenty minutes after Olivia leave Isaiah begins to cry for her. "Daddy…me want mommy."

"Za mommy's gone to work. You get to stay with daddy ok?" Isaiah goes into a full blown crying spell. Fitz lifts him up and tries comforting him with gentle words of mommy's return. This triggers sadness in Isabella who becomes teary eyed herself. Seeing her brother cry is making her cry too. Fitz is at somewhat of a loss as to what to do. He decides to scoop Isabella up in his arms. Holding both children at one time Isabella pats Isaiah on his back as an attempt to comfort him mimicking her dad. "Don't cry Za daddy here. You're making Isa cry." Isaiah looks at his sister and slowly stops crying laying his head on his dad shoulder. Fitz sits on the sofa still holding both children.

Ten minutes later Isaiah and Isabella are fast asleep in their father's arms. He slowly takes them and lays them in their cribs. Fitz decided to do some work from home so he goes to his office turning on his baby monitor in the process.

1 ½ hours later after talking to the pediatrician about symptoms to watch for he could hear the twins talking to each other in the monitor when his burner phone rings just as he's about to go to the nursery to retrieve them. He answers the phone but does not speak.

"Olivia is in danger." Huck serious voice comes through the phone

Fitz demeanor changes to killer mode, "From who?"

"Some guy under the name Jaxon Miles came to her office last week under the pretense he needed her help finding his missing child. I checked him out and nothing comes up. This guy is up to something. I traced his phone as soon as he left he called a number that goes back to millionaire named Cyrus Beene. Cyrus is a dirty player in the game of politics. He was an associate of Hollis Doyle. Did she not tell you this guy stopped by? She said she would?"

Fitz ignores Huck's question, "Are you with her now?"

"Yes, I'm in my office and she's in hers."

"Keep your eyes on her I will be there in an hour." Fitz hangs up and calls Abby.

"Hey Fitz." Abby greets cheerfully

"Abby I need you to watch the twins for a bit."

"Sure, do you want me to come over?"

"No I will drop them off in about 30 minutes." As Fitz talks to Abby he's headed upstairs to the twin's room.

After dropping the twins off to Abby Fitz heads to Liv's office, he's greeted by the presence of the extra security in the lobby and is relieved. He nods to them and continues up the elevator. He exits the elevator and walks directly to Liv's office as Huck meets up with him when he reaches her door. Liv's secretary is silent the entire time. She knows who Fitz is and never speaks on his comings and goings. Fit stops and shakes Huck's hand. "Thank you."

Huck nods and remains standing outside of Liv's office as Fitz opens her door and walks in. Liv looks up and a smile appears on her face. "Hey babe."

Fitz doesn't speak back. He walks up to Liv and grabs her gently but firmly by her arm. "Let's go."

Olivia not understanding what is going on stand to her feet allowing Fitz to guide her out of her office. As they walk pass Huck Olivia looks at him but can't get a read. She knows it must be serious or Huck would not allow Fitz to practically drag her from her office. "Babe what's going on?"

"Just walk Olivia." He says as he leads her to his blacked out sedan surrounded by a security detail with Tom at the wheel.

Olivia heart is in her stomach. Not because she fears Fitz but because she knows something is seriously wrong and she right in the middle of it. "Fitz, baby can you tell me what's going on?"

"Not now Liv." She senses Fitz energy and it's telling her he is really pissed off so she remains quiet. She stares out of the window because the last time she felt this way Fitz was looking her in the eye telling her he will kill again to protect her. Then it dawns on her, the look in Huck's eyes. She didn't tell Fitz about Jaxon Miles….FUCK! She thinks to herself. Huck gave her plenty of time to speak with Fitz, and she didn't. Why didn't she? Even Liv couldn't answer her own question nor could she be upset with Huck.

The sedan pulls up to their residence and Olivia immediately notices security surrounding the property. They stop and exit the truck. Fitz waits on Liv to walk in front of him as they enter their home. "Where are the twins?"

"They are with Abby. Don't worry they have security with them." Fitz states as he closes the front door to their home. Olivia is put at ease she knew the children were safe but she had to ask.

"Ok so what's going on?" She decides to see if this is about Jaxon before admitting her mishap.

"You Olivia, this is about you. Is there something you want to tell me about your unannounced visitor last week?" Fitz not having time or patients to play guessing games with Olivia. The need for her to tell him instead of him having to pull it out of her as to why she didn't mention it to him is his first priority.

"Fitz…I…I intended to tell you. It just slipped my mind. I swear I wasn't trying to keep nothing from you."

"So this random guy walks into your office building and pushes a meeting with you with a bogus story about his missing kid, and you forget to tell me? You know what I think, I think this is you and the bullshit you been on lately about your need to feel independent all of a sudden. But guess what Olivia…YOU ARE MARRIED WITH KIDS NOW. THERE IS NO MORE INDEPENDENCE WOMAN SHIT, THERE IS ONLY US. You don't get to think only of what you want, what you need, you have a family now. You have me now. You don't do things alone anymore. "

"I know that Fitz, it wasn't intentional I swear. My first thought was to come to you when my gut told me something wasn't right about that guy. It's just that we haven't been on the same page with things lately. I feel like you are against everything I do lately. Shit just kept popping up and I…I...

"Shit like what Olivia? You wanting to independently spend your money, you independently wanting to discipline our children, you wanting to make independent decisions for me concerning my cases, or you handling this random guy shit by yourself? That shit? Is that the shit you're talking about? I have set back and tried to understand you, this sudden need to do things alone on your own. But you are not alone or on your own. We are in this together, and it's time you start acting like it, because this Jaxon guy as you know doesn't exist, and his contacts are in bed with some dirty politicians who probably has a hand in the death of the Doyle family. I'm sure that's why he showed up at your office instead of mines. That tells me Liv that they are trying to figure out how to get to you."

Olivia is somewhat shocked at Fitz words. She has been feeling the need to do things independently lately. She didn't realize the effect it was having on him and their family dynamics. Now she has put herself in possible danger without even knowing it. "You're right baby. I have been feeling a need to do things alone and that not fair to you or to our family. I don't know when or where this sudden need came from but as I told you I'm working on that. As for our children I trust you and your opinion or whatever concerning them. I can't raise or discipline them alone and I should not have interfered with you doing that. I will not interfere again with you on that, you are their father and I'm sorry for making you feel otherwise. We are a family as you've stated, I just need you to forgive me. I didn't intentionally mean to do any of these things especially endanger myself or our family. I love you and our family life. And now I have ruined it and put us all in danger" Liv is in full tear mode now. She is so filled with remorse that she begins to hyperventilate and lose control of her breathing.

Fitz goes to her and tries to calm her as she continues to apologize through labored breaths. "Livvie calm down baby, breath for me, come on Livvie breath baby, Livvie, Livvie look at me, breath sweet baby," Liv is trying with everything inside of her to catch her breath. Fitz grabs Liv and pulls her close to his body and drops his voice and sooths her with his words. He feels if he stays calm then maybe she will become calm as well. It was working. Liv begin to calm down, but continues to cry.

"I forgive you baby. We are not ruined. We are still getting to know each. This is still new to both of us. We're learning to work together. Please stop crying. I just need to keep you safe that's all. I'm not upset anymore. We will work through this Ok? Please my sweet baby, just stop crying."

"I'm sorry Fitz, I really am all of this still feels unreal and unfamiliar to me and it scares me sometime. I guess I'm trying to feel normal." Fitz hugs her tighter. "It's ok baby I accept your apology. He guides Liv to the sofa and they sit.

"I know your life changed overnight. We literally met and fell in love, lost a child, got married, had children, and a year later we are still trying to figure it all out. It's a lot baby, I know. But you have to communicate your fears to me so we can work through them."

"I'm just emotional Fitz, I hate when you're upset with me, and we're not on the same page. Sometimes I feel like I'm learning new things about you every day but my love hasn't changed."

"Baby why don't you call up all the family, you haven't spent much time with them as of late. That may make you feel a since of normal. You need them around you now more than ever." Liv nods. Fitz becomes quiet for a moment. "Livvie I need you to tell me everything this guy said from the moment you met with him." Olivia calms her emotions down enough and re-accounts the events of meeting with Jaxon Miles. After Liv finishes Fitz has another quiet moment. Then he looks Liv directly in the eyes. "Livvie, if I'm correct about this guy and his connection to Hollis then they will be coming for you. I will get them first. I will not sit back and wait for whomever this guy is working for to come for us. I know this is a lot baby. You will have to trust me on this. Do you trust me?"

"Yes." She answers. "Good because I may have to bring out my darker side, but I need to know you are with me if this is necessary. Are you with me, Livvie?"

"Yes." Olivia answers without hesitation or fear, clearly understanding what Fitz is saying without saying it. "Do what you have to do. I'm with you all the way."

"Ok, so this is how this will go. You and the children will have a security detail at all times as will I when we are not together. We will ride together in one car to drop off the twins and got to work. We will place spotters on Abby just to watch over her since you guys are like sisters and she has our children most times." Olivia nods in agreement. Huck and Tom will gain Intel on these people then I will make my move. I will only tell you what's what on a need to know basis.

'No Fitz I want to be kept in the loop. I need to know at all times what's going on, or I will probably go crazy in my head thinking the worst."

"Yeah, you're right about that one. So I'll keep you informed." Fitz says mostly to appease Liv not really intending to tell her everything if not necessary knowing she's not really built for the dark side of life.

"So I take it I'm not going back to work?" Liv ask Fitz with a slight smirk

"You can if you want to or you can retrieve the twins. I really need to get with Tom and Huck right now and figure some things out."

Liv gives a small sigh and stands to her feet after kissing Fitz on the lips. "I'll call Abby." Liv retrieves her phone and calls Abby while Fitz heads out the front door.

"Hey Abbs."

"Liv what the hell is going on? I have a security detail outside my home."

"It's a long story Abbs."

"Give me the short version."

"We may have a problem with one of the cases, and Fitz feels I may be a target in that regard. We're not sure but we're taking precautions. So whenever you have the kids or I'm around you'll see security."

"Wow, Ok. So what's up?"

"I'll be picking up the twins shortly."

"Ok, you're not working today?"

"I was until my husband scooped me up from my office. I'm not in the mood to go back."

"Liv...tell me he didn't?" Abby laughs

"Yes he did and he meant business too."

"Dam did he at least give you some of the 'D' after all that?"

"Nope, and you know I wanted it too right?" both women break into laughter

"Well you know the twins can stay longer if you need a little more time."

"No Abbs he's gone, but thanks for looking out. I'll be there in a 20 minutes."

"Ok see you then." They both hang up.

…..

Fitz and Tom meet up in Huck's office after leaving Olivia. "Huck what else have you found?"

"After tracing that Jaxon guys phone I ran a trace on Cyrus's phone as well. He's been in contact with Margaret Fisher. That may be why she denies knowing Hollis and the paternity of her child."

"You may be right Huck." Fitz states. "I will pay her a visit. Once I get more Intel I will be contacting Cyrus Beene. Nobody comes after my wife and live to talk about it. Cyrus is as good as dead." Fitz says as he looks at Tom. Tom nods with understanding. "Also this Jaxon guy, Tom I want you to find him and bring his ass to me. Huck will give you the surveillance on him." Fitz leaves and returns to his office building and begins a research of his own on Margaret Fisher.

Two hours later Fitz is in front of Margaret's home. He walks up to the door flagged with two security details, rings the doorbell and waits. The door opens and a beautiful blond about 25 years of age answers. She immediately smiles at Fitz. "Hello handsome, how can I help you?"

Fitz catches her flirtation and plays into it. "Hey Maggie, can I speak with you for a moment?"

Intrigued that he's knows her name she allows him inside. "Sure come in." Fitz smiles and knows this shouldn't be too hard seeing he has already been invited in without her asking who he is or his business with her. He enters while his security team stands guard outside. "Aren't you the billionaire whose wife cheated on from the news…..Ahhh Fitz….Fitzgerald Grant?"

Fitz is wrong she does know him, sort of. "Yes that's me." He answers

"Ok Mr. Billionaire what do I owe the pleasure of you visiting my home?"

"Well first let me thank you for inviting me into your home. I'm actually here on business. I understand my wife contacted you about a week ago in regard to a possible inheritance for your son."

Margaret stiffens. She forgot about that, being caught up in the sexiness of the man in front of her. "Umm well, I…I…as I told you're wife when she called I have no ideal who this Hollis Doyle guy is."

Fitz makes himself comfortable and sits down in the chair behind him. He crosses his legs and clears his throat. "Maggie, sweetheart you have no reason to be afraid. I'm sure Cyrus Beene has contacted you and maybe even threatened you to keep the paternity of you son a secret. He may have even offered you money to not come forth. But this is what I do. I make sure Estates are left to their rightful heir and your son is indeed the only living and rightful heir to the Doyle Estate. I can protect you. As you can see I am also a very wealthy man. I am also powerful. I can assure you that you get every dime that is due to your son." Fitz says with all the charm he can muster.

"I don't know Mr. Grant that Cyrus guy sounded pretty scary."

"What did he say to you exactly if you don't mind me asking?"

She lowers her head intertwine her fingers, "I'm not sure I can say Mr. Grant. I have to think about my son."

"So give him what he deserves. This is his right. If you let people like Cyrus make decisions for you and your son then you're cheating your son and letting Cyrus win. Answer this question for me. Did he offer you money?"

Margaret looks up at Fitz, "Yes." Fitz looks Margaret in the eyes and asks, "How much?"

"One million dollars."

"Did he give you the money yet?"

"No, he said after everything is legally settled he would contact me with the payment."

"Once he steals the estates from you, he will not give you a single dime. You need to understand that. If you work with me the entire estate will go to your son and you will have billions instead a one measly million."

"What's in it for you Mr. Grant? I know there's a catch there's always a catch?"

"I normally charge 10% but for you I will do it pro bono."

"But why?"

"Let's just say I don't like thieves or bullies and this is somewhat personal for me he threatened my family. And with or without you I am going to destroy him.

"Are you sure you can stop him? He sounds really scary." She says with teary eyes

"Oh I'm going to stop him. Now are you on board? Do you want for your son what's rightfully his?" She nods her head yes.

"Well then all I need is a DNA sample from your son and I'll take care of the rest."

"Hollis made me take a DNA test after I told him I was pregnant. I have the results in my safety deposit box at the bank."

"Perfect. Get that to me as soon as possible. Here's my contact information. Once I start this process I'm going to have you stay at the Hilton downtown under a false name until this is over. I have all my client stay there and I've always gotten them what is rightfully theirs. Thank you Ms. Fisher, I'll be in touch." Fitz says as he stands. Margaret jumps up and runs to Fitz and hugs him and says, "Thank you."

Fitz looks down at the women hugging him and returns the hug. "You're welcome." As he opens the door to leave one of the men from his security team turns and hands him a phone. He takes the phone and turns back to Margaret. "If you need to contact me for any reason, use this phone only. If anyone contacts you besides me about this call me on this phone. The number is already preprogrammed. I won't be the one to answer it but I will be notified immediately and I will call you back." She takes the phone and Fitz leaves and heads home.

Once he arrives home and walks in, both of his children jumps up from the floor and runs to him chanting, "Daddy…daddy…daddy." Fitz scoops both twins up in his arms and kisses their cheeks as he walks to Liv and kisses her as well. "Look like somebody missed me." Liv smiles and says, "I think we all did. How did it go?"

"Well talk later, after we put the kids down." Fitz says as he goes in for another kiss.

"Daddy we eat…we eat umm …ice keen." Isaiah says with excitement

"You did? Isa did you eat ice cream too." Fitz says still holding both children in his arms. Isabella says "Yah, Za make boo boo on flow wit him ice keem." He did?" Fitz put on of face of shock. "Un hum." Isabella responds to her dad's question.

Liv admires her family with love in her eyes, "But mommy helped him get it all up, right Isaiah?" "Um hum." Isaiah says nodding his head up and down to his mother's question.

"Does that mean daddy missed dinner?" "Yap," both children say in unison. Olivia wanting to correct their grammar, instead she walks over to Fitz while he holds the twins and asks if he's hungry. He says yes and goes to wash up before digging into the plate of food Liv prepared for him. The twins follow him throughout the house the entire time, telling him about their eventful day. Both Liv and Fitz take notice to this but say nothing. As Fitz tries to eat his meal he finds himself sharing it with the twins. Once the plate is empty Isaiah looks at his daddy and says, "Daddy it aw gone...we eat it aw up." "Yes son we've eaten it all up."

Liv looks at Isabella and say, "Isa you want to help mommy take the dishes in the kitchen?" Shaking her head from side to side she say, "No mommy…I stay wit daddy." Fitz and Liv both look at each other again raising a brow to their children's behavior and new attachment to their father. Liv takes the dishes to the kitchen and rinses them putting them away once cleaned.

Once the children are bathed and put to bed Fitz and Liv shower and head to bed themselves. 'So babe, I think your children missed you today."

"Appears so, what did you do to them while I was out?" Fitz says making a silly face.

"I'm not sure. I think they just got tired of me or they missed you. Either way I loved it. How they greeted you when you walked in. That was a Kodak moment."

"Yeah it was memorable. I made me feel good at the same time, especially Za, he's normally crying for you, maybe they since the change in our energy Livvie. Today we got on the same page. We are working together as a unit again. And since we're on the subject, I got Margaret to agree to come forth and claim her son's inheritance."

"Really babe, that's good. I'm glad it worked out and I didn't mess it up for you." Liv say with a big cheesy smile on her face

"Yeah she also gave me the low down of Cyrus Beene and it's just as I suspected he's after the Doyle Estate. So I have Huck looking into all of his life. Tom is keeping an eye on him and his movements. In the meantime once I start this thing I going to up security on you and the twins. Some you will see and some you will not. I have a feeling they may be watching you and possibly me too. But I promise you Liv you have nothing to worry about."

"Ok." Liv simply says when Fitz moves in for a kiss. "Now(kiss) tell (kiss) me (kiss) did(kiss) my (kiss) wife (deep kiss)…..miss (deep kiss)….me(lower lip sucking)….too (tongue action)?" Fitz takes Liv's tongue into his mouth before kissing Liv on the throat…slowly making his way to her breast. "Yes baby I really missed you." Liv moans after her confirmation. Fitz continues to make his was down Liv's body stopping ever so often to suckle on her soft skin.

"I missed you too sweet baby. I missed all of you." As Fitz reaches her wetness he removes her tiny underwear and runs his tongue up and down her folds. He moans as he inhales her scent. A scent he can never get enough of, a scent that still creates an animalistic feeling in him, a scent that always leaves him wanting more. If he could he would make love to his wife all day every day.

Fitz continues to lap up Liv's essence. Hearing Olivia sex filled moan makes him take her clit into his mouth and suck and lick it like it was his last time. "Ohhh baby." Liv's yelps out as she rises from the bed to a sitting position clamping her legs close only to open them back while grinding into Fitz's face, wanting more than less, than more. Fitz inserts two fingers and hooks them as he pumps them in and out of Liv canal. "Oh shit baby, you do that so good."

"Mhm." Fitz moans "You're always so wet for me baby." Fitz begins to rotate his fingers into her opening faster pushing them deeper each time. Liv is rising off the bed, arching and twisting as she grabs Fitz hand only to release it. She yells out that she's coming, calling his name with such passion when a sudden high pitch squeal spills out of her mouth as her pearl releases its essence. Fitz grabs Liv by both thighs and spread them wide holding them there as he attacks her lower tongue with his strong tongue slurping all of her as she climax in his mouth. Liv shudders as Fitz holds her swollen clit in his mouth using the tip of his tongue he flicks it back and forth across her sensitive bud causing her to jerk each time he does it. "Ooww…Ooww…ba…by….Ohh my god Fiiiitz!"

Fitz decides to give Liv a break knowing how sensitive she gets after he makes her squirt for him. He removes his boxers as liv tries to catch her breath. He snakes up her body kissing his way back to her mouth as he places her hands over her head, using his tongue to make entry between her lips as Olivia opens her mouth and receives his tongue filled with her essence she falls into a euphoric state, overcome with lust and desire. "I need you in my mouth, I need to taste you babe, I want to feel your dick on my tongue."

Fitz releases her hands and rolls off of her turning flat on his back. Liv rises to her knees and without a second thought take Fitz into her mouth causing him to let out a deep moan. He grabs Liv by her hair and guides her as to not explode prematurely. "Dam baby….Ohh fuck that feels so good." Liv continues to take Fitz as deep into her mouth as she can, releasing him only to take him again. It's as if something has taken over her with desire and she can't get enough of sucking him off. As Fitz moans and toes begin to curl Olivia moans as well while deep throating as much of Fitz length as she could. "Shit baby, please baby stop, you going to make me bust." Liv ignores Fitz pleas and tries to keep enjoying the pleasure she was giving and the pleasure she was feeling doing it. Fitz grabs Liv and pulls her up on top of him. He spreads her legs using his legs as he slides his hand between them palming his length as he guides it into her wetness. Olivia pushes her body upward to better receive him and begins to ride him hard and fast.

Fitz places his hands on Olivia's hips to catch her rhythm. Olivia yells out his name as she fells all of him deeply penetrating her walls. "Fuck baby you're so deep….Shit you're sooo deep." Many other profanities come from Liv and Fitz all at once. Suddenly Fitz flips Liv over and pounds into her with all he has. Liv grabs Fitz around his neck holding him close begging for more, when he suddenly hits her most sensitive g-spot and she screams, "Fuuuck, right there baby, yesss right there. Oh Fitz I'm cumming." These are the words that spill out as Liv orgasm takes her over eventually leaving her speechless, where no word can be formed. Fitz yells out several 'Fucks" as he releases his seed full force inside his wife warm canal. They are both stuck in the same position with Fitz on top of Liv for about 2 minutes before Liv taps him on the butt. Fitz rolls off Liv and onto his back pulling Liv to him before both lovers fall into a restful sleep.

…..

Over the next several days Fitz and Liv continued to ride together dropping off the children at childcare and work. Fitz always dropped Liv off first and walked her to her office. He just needed to see that she was secure at all times. He was satisfied on how Huck set up security at her office building. Tom assured him that there was security outside as well. They were unseen but they were there.

Once Fitz arrived at work himself he retrieved his morning cases. About an hour into his work day his office phone rings and he answers, "Yes Lauren?"

"Mr. Grant there is a Mr. Cyrus Beene on line one." "Thank you Lauren put him through." The call is connected. "Mr. Beene I've been expecting your call."

"Well then we can cut the Mr. Beene crap, Fitz….I can call you Fitz right? I mean that is what everyone calls you correct?"

"Fitz is fine; now please get to the reason for your call." Fitz not in the mood to play ten questions.

"Pushy I see." Cyrus states. "Well it has come to my attention that you searching for extended family of the Doyle family. Well I've known the family for years and I can tell you there are no other family members left. I was chosen as the overseer of this estate by the family. Therefore this estate is left to my discretion."

"Well it's interesting that you say that because I have proof there is actually an heir and I have started the process of proof. So unfortunately you being the overseer is not valid."

"What do you mean an heir? You can't possibly have an heir because there is no one left." Cyrus rushes out.

"I'm not going to disclose that, but know that it's true." Fitz says in complete confidence.

"Well Fitz be sure you know what you're getting yourself into, this is a battle you will not win. If you continue down this road you will be coming up against me, and I'm not someone you want to too be on opposite sides of that table." Cyrus says in return.

"Good day Mr. Beene." Fitz says as he's about to disconnect the call Cyrus makes one last statement. "You should be more concerned with your own family more than people who have passed on." He then quickly hangs up.

At that moment Fitz burner phone rings…


	3. Chapter 3

**After The Consequence**

**Chapter 3**

Fitz looks at his burner and immediately answers but as usual he does not speak. "I have the guy."

"I'll meet you there." Fitz says hanging up the phone. He informs his secretary he would be out of the office for the rest of the day. He then calls Liv and informed her security would escort her the rest of the day. That he will call her later. She didn't inquire after that she just trusted that he would inform her of whatever he was doing once they were home.

Fitz left his office flanked with 2 security details and headed directly to the undisclosed location where Tom held Jaxon. His security detail informed him 10 minutes into the drive they detected a tail. Fitz called ahead and informed some of his men to head for the lower district on 15th Ave and Baker Street, 2nd building on the right, go up top and take out the black random sedan located 4 cars back. The notification came back to Fitz that the men were in place so Fitz driver headed in that direction.

As they turned on to 15th Ave and Baker Street on single gunshot rang out. Fitz turned to look at the car that was following him and watched it crash. As he noticed his men walk up to the car to insure the driver's demise. The car was then set on fire before Fitz's men disappeared as if they were never there. 20 minutes later Fitz arrived at the location. He walks in and sees Jaxon tied up, gaged and bound with his legs tied to his hands behind his back. Fitz removes his suit jacket and lays it across a chair in the room.

He walks over to Jaxon and stands over him. Jaxon is struggles to move and speak but he can't. "Mr. Jaxon Miles I presume or shall I say Miles Jackson. You know that was really smart to reverse your name and change a few letters. But not smart enough apparently. I heard you paid my wife a visit?" Fitz pulls up the chair he laid his jacket across upon entering the room. He leans forward and stares Miles aka Jaxon directly in the eyes and asks. "Do you want to die today?" The man attempts to shake his head no, but laying on his stomach on the floor with Tom's foot in his back is making it difficult.

Fitz instructs Tom to remove the gage from his mouth. He then asks the man again if he wanted to die today. The man states no in a very shaky voice. "Good because I really don't want to have to kill anyone today either. Know I'm going to ask you some questions in which I already know the answers to. So don't lie to me…..Now, why did you come to my wife's office?"

"Please Sir, I don't know who your wife is. You got the wrong guy." Without notice Fitz kicks the guy in the center of his face as Tom kicks him between his legs. Pain rips through the Miles body instantly. He screams out in agony.

"Why were you at my wife office, and who sent you? Now notice that is now two questions so I expect two answers." As Miles tries to catch his breath he say, Cy….Cyrus Beene….he's was paying me to check out your wives security in her office. Once he contacted you to tell you to back off and if you didn't I was supposed to snatch her. That way he could force your hand. I swear that's all I know. Please don't kill me?" Fitz moved the chair he was sitting in back against the wall and walked back over to Miles. "Mr. Jackson do you have a wife and kids?" "No." Miles answers while shaking his head. Fitz and Tom both kick him again in the same two locations causing him to scream out in pain.

"DO YOU HAVE A WIFE AND KIDS?" Fitz yells out asking him again. "Yeees, yeees I do!" Miles yells out.

"See how quick you were to lie to protect your family? How it feels to think you family may be in danger? Knowing there is a threat against them and feeling powerless to do anything about it. That feeling in the pit of your stomach right now is how I have been feeling for the past two weeks."

"Please Sir, I'm sorry, truly I am." Fitz looks to Tom and asks Tom what he thinks. Should they let him go or should they kill him." Tom bends down and in one swoop cuts the ties holding Miles hands and legs together. Miles legs and arm separate hitting the floor. Fitz tells Miles to get up. Slowly he tries to stand. The pain in his scrotum is excruciating. Fitz pulls his gun from behind him. Miles eyes get big as saucers. "Sir please you said you didn't want to kill anyone today."

"I'm not going to kill you." Fitz says with a smirk as he hands his gun to Tom. Miles turns to Tom and before he could continue to plead for his life Tom double taps him twice in the head. He tucks the gun away and hands Fitz his register gun. Fitz tucks the gun behind his back and makes a call to Liv.

"Hi." She answers

"Hi… Just checking on my beautiful wife."

Olivia smiles, "I'm ok babe."

"Just checking, We'll talk when I get home ok?"

"Ok…and babe?"

"Yes Livvie."

"I love you."

"I love you too sweet baby, and I'll see you and my babies at home tonight." They hang up

Fitz calls Huck to double check on Olivia. Huck assures him everything is good. He hangs up and then turns to Tom. "Tom how's things with that Hal guy?"

"Things didn't quit work out he was a bit clingy and insecure."

"Sorry to hear that, but that's a good thing." Tom looks at Fitz and smiles, "Who's the target?"

"Cyrus Beene, I hear his likes the shy sensitive type. I need you to get close to him. He needs to suffer."

"Oh this is going to be fun." Both men laugh and walk towards the exit, while two other men who worked for Fitz entered. Fitz stops and turns to the men. "Trace evidence I'll tell you who later." Both men nod and continue inside.

As Fitz and Tom head to their separate automobiles Fitz tells Tom, "I want to financially break him first, the donation will go to that peace of shit back there family." Tom nods with understanding.

Fitz looks at his watch and decides to head downtown to update Margaret Fisher on the case and get her signature to finalize all the court documentations. He drives to the hotel and heads to the front desk. "Hello Mr. Grant. Which room are you visiting today?"

"Hey John, M1012 can you call up and see if she's available?"

"Right away Mr. Grant." The deskman calls the room. "Hello this is the front desk, Mr. Grant is here requesting permission to come up…..Thank you ma'am I'll let him know." He hangs up and gives Fitz the ok to go up. Fitz goes up and knocks on the door. The door opens and a smiling Maggie greets him.

"Hello Mr. Grant? Please come in."

"Hello Ms. Fisher, I stop by to update you on your case. We have a court appointment tomorrow at 8am before the judge. This should be it. You are about to be a billionaire within the next 24 hours." Fitz states as he walks in and makes himself comfortable.

"Thank you so much Mr. Grant I don't know how I could ever repay you." Maggie says as she sashays past Fitz putting an extra switch in her walk. "Would you like something to drink….wine…cogniac.." Fitz being used to women coming on to him picks up on this right away and stands. "No that won't be necessary, what I do need is for you to sign these documents and then I will be on my way."

Maggie walks up to Fitz a bit too close for his comfort. He steps back and Maggie again steps closer. "You don't have to be in a rush Mr. Grant. I'm sure I can think of something to show you my gratitude" her breath hitches in her throat as Fitz grabs Maggie by her forearm very aggressively when she tried rubbing her hand up his chest. "Let me explain something to you Margaret….I didn't come here to be seduced or to play games with you. Don't you ever (dragging out the word ever) inappropriately touch me again. Now do you or don't you want this inheritance for you child, because I can stop right now and allow Cyrus to take every dime and you can go back to living in the shit whole you called home." The blueness of Fitz eyes turned a misty blue and the tension in his jaw was prominent.

Margaret is stunned to silence and embarrassed. "I'm sorry. I just thought….." Fitz releases her and steps back. "You thought wrong." Fitz says interrupting her before she could finish her statement. "Thanks for the apology but I'm not the only one you owe one to. Fitz takes out his phone and calls Liv.

"Hi." She answers on the first ring overjoyed to again her from her husband.

"Hi babe, I have someone here that has something she needs to say to you." "Ok, sure."

Fitz places his hand over the phone and says to Maggie, "You're going to explain to her who you are, apologize to her while explaining what you just did to grant the apology." He hands Maggie the phone. Maggie looks as if she wishes she could disappear in this moment because the seriousness in Fitz's face is very intimidating.

"He..hello..Umm Mrs. Grant this is Margaret Fisher, I want to apologize for coming onto Mr. Grant and inappropriately touching him." Olivia almost falls off her set at the kitchen island and catches her fall taking a moment to compose herself. She shakes her head at Fitz and his antics but she loves him even more for them. "Well Margaret Fisher I hope you learned something from this because all men are not cheaters, but thank you for your apology. Please pass the phone back to my husband."

"Hi."

"Hi, did you need anything else my love?"

"Yeah, should I continue this or let the chips fall and walk away?"

"Continue, babe I'm sure her making an ass of herself is punishment enough." Fitz takes the forms from his briefcase and places them on the table. He points to where he wants her to sign as he says his goodbye to Liv. Once everything is signed Fitz leaves without so much as a goodbye. He never liked women who came on to married men especially when you know they are married. Thus him removing his wedding ring once he filed for divorce from Mellie because to him the marriage was over the moment he filed.

Fitz returns home. As he walks in the door he is greeted with dim lights and soft music. The dining table is set for two. He sets his briefcase down and removes his suit jacket. He walks toward the kitchen to look for Liv. No Liv. He checks the sitting room, no Liv. He checks the den, no Liv. He makes his way back to the living area and coming down the stairs is Liv. Fitz loses his breath. He is rendered speechless. Liv is slowly taking each step one at a time. "Welcome home…"babe, (takes a step down)…"I missed you today." (step)…" I fell in love with you all over again today as well…" (3 steps)…"I made dinner." (2 steps)…"And since you are such a good husband, I give you permission to fuck me tonight anyway you want."(last 3 steps)

By the time Liv reaches the bottom of the staircase Fitz dick is so hard it hurts. He salivates and licks his lips palming his hardness. Liv walks up to him and kisses him. He is star struck. Liv has on a full white with black trimmed teddy with matching sheer robe that reaches her ankles. Black Red bottom 5 inch heels with her hair pinned up. She knows Fitz love her long neck.

After the kiss she walks back toward the dining area pulling Fitz with her by his tie. Fitz is yet to say anything except a soft, "Livvie" She pulls out his chair and he sits at the table still watching his beautiful wife. Liv retrieves Fitz dinner and places it on the place mat next to his and slides up onto the table directly in front of him placing her shoed feet in his lap. He moans. "Mmmmmmm." She turns and grabs his food and begins to feed him, neither saying a single word. She passes Fitz his scotch. His sips, and she feeds him more. He rubs his hands up and down Liv's thighs and calves as she feeds him. They kiss briefly after he swallows his serving rolling their tongues around the others mouth. When Fitz swallows the last bite he finishes his scotch in one gulp he rubs his hands over Liv's thighs and notices her teddy has a crotch removable covering as he pulls it down reveling her very beautiful pussy.. He loses his resolve and pulls Liv's face down to his and allows his fingers to rub her folds before sliding his middle finger into her opening. She moans. "Mmmmm." As their lips and tongue battle for dominance. Fitz begins to stroke her swollen clit with his thumb using his right hand and adds another finger with his left into her wetness. "Dam Livvie, you're going to make me fuck you right here on this table."

"What's stopping you?" She challenges "I need a shower baby." She palms his stiffness and slightly squeezes. "No, I want you just like this, un-showered, well feed, and turned on." Liv begins to unbutton Fitz shirt. "Liv, baby…..Fuck." Fitz attacks Liv's neck as his lifts her from the table and walks over to the large living area and drops her onto the sofa and drops to his knees. He pushes Liv's leg open and licks her between her folds as they peek out from the teddy. Olivia moans loudly. Fitz knows the twins are already down for the night so he going to enjoy this moment. "Oh Fitz, baby please fuck me tonight. I need you to fuck me hard."

Fitz stands and pulls Liv up. "Your wish is my command." He unties her teddy after removing the robe as he removed his own clothing. But he decided he wanted to move this to their soundproof bedroom because he knew what was about to happen and Liv needed to be able to let it out. He scoops Liv up and carries her to their bedroom closing the door. He tosses Liv onto the bed. She bounces. She sits up and watched Fitz remove his pants and boxers. He grabs her legs and pulls her to the edge of the bed and returns to tasting her essence by eating her out. The sounds of her moans are making him crazy. He rises and climbs up to her pulling her further up on the bed. He presses a kiss into her mouth so dominantly she can't catch her breath. Fitz squeezes her breast simultaneously. She squeals and hisses at his aggressive touch. "I'm sorry baby, are your breast soar?" "A little, but don't stop." Fitz goes back to what he was doing being gentle with Liv's breast. He's so hard he can't take it anymore. "Baby I need to fuck you now." Liv opens her legs without hesitation. "Yes, baby please fuck me." Liv telling Fitz what she wants without him asking has taken him to another level of confidence. He locks Liv's left leg over his shoulder and enters her with one stroke. Liv let out a throaty growl as she grabs the side of her head with both hands tossing it from side to side. Fitz is pounding into Liv with such force she can't think. She can't remember the last time he just fuck the shit out of her like this. This is what she loved most. How he took her the first day they meet. She loved this feeling it always takes her back to that day. "Yes Fitz."

"You like this Livvie." Liv stops all movement and grabs Fitz by his jaw. "Alex, baby it's Alex." The memory of their first night enters his mind and he nods and goes back to work. Fitz was like a jackhammer flipping Liv from one position to the next, at one point Liv was trying to get away from his sexual assult on her pussy, and he pulls her back asking her every so often if she was ok, when she confirmed he would start again. Using his superman grip Fitz held Liv by her hips and pounded her from the back. Olivia screamed out in pleasure calling his name over and over, "Fitz… oh god Fitz." "Oh shit Alex, Fuck baby...You're always to wet and tight on my dick."

Fitz took her on the wall, in the chair, in the air, and back to the bed. "Mmm, Fitz, baby I….I…I can't take anymore."

"I'm almost there baby…..You can take it…." Fitz had Olivia legs over his shoulder with most of his body weight on his arms with his knees pulled in. He leaned in and pushed his entire length into Liv and rotated his hips in a slow circular motion deep grinding into Liv's center. Liv head falls back and tears fall form her eyes and slid down the side of her face. This is that moment. That moment he most likely impregnated her the first time. That same feeling she had of overwhelming love for this man. "Oh god baaaaby….I'm cunning."

"Yes Livvie cum for me baby, let my pussy cum, cum for me baby." In that moment Fitz bottoms out and holds himself on her G-spot. Liv starts to scream explicit fucks, shits, oh gods, and I love you's as she came hard creaming all over Fitz dick. Olivia is spent, and so far gone lost in her orgasm, she was not even aware that Fitz wasn't done with her. "I got you Alex, I got you." "No, no baby no more Alex I want to be Olivia again." She says. He lifts Liv from the bed and carries her to the sofa seat by their window. He sits her on his lap facing away from him. He leans back with Liv against him and put his face in the crook of her neck and guides his length back inside of her. He wraps his right arm around her body and two fingers rubs her clit as he pounds into her holding her in place. Liv cries out in in pleasure mixed with exhaustion. Liv can't control her emotions in the pit of her stomach, the tightening of her canal around Fitz dick. White cream from Olivia's previous orgasm is evident on Fitz rod as his pounds in and out of Liv's slickness as a fast rate circling her clit with the same intensity. "One more time baby, one more time, and I'm going to cum with you." Liv screams out Fitz name as she begins to squirt all over Fitz fingers, at the same time Fitz cums for the 3rd time hard….very hard calling Liv by her name drawing it out as his seed spills from him into her heat. Olivia's legs can't seem to stay down with each thrust and motion of Fitz clit massage Liv jerks and grunts with a high pitch sound. "Fitz, Fitz…baby I can't baby, that's it, I have no more." Fitz comes to a stop and holds his hand over Liv's ejaculating clit and waits for her pulse to slow down and her climax to end.

They both remain on the sofa seat trying to catch their breath. Olivia practically falls asleep. Fitz slowly regains his strength and carries Liv to the bed and crawls in with her pulling the comforter over them. "I love you Livvie." Liv turns her head for a kiss and says after the kiss, "I love you too." Fitz pulls her to him and wraps his arm around her cuffing her breast. She softly hisses. "Why are you breasts sore babe?"

"From nursing."

"Baby why are you still nursing? The twins are over a year old. They have teeth. They eat food and drink from sippy cups."

"I know I just love doing it. I only nurse when I'm putting them down." She says in a sleepy voice.

"It's your body baby and clearly your children but I really think it's time to stop so I'll leave that up to you. I will try to be gentle whenever I touch them." He kisses her on her neck. "I found the guy that came to your office. Tom took him out."

"Good." Is all Olivia said before they fell into a deep slumber, to worn out too shower.

…

The next day Fitz found himself standing across from the one and only Cyrus Beene. Cyrus was trying to argue that Margaret's son was not a rightful heir of Hollis Doyle and that the DNA test was a fake. Fitz argued that the DNA was accurate and requested by Hollis Doyle himself and that cash payments were made to take care of the child monthly. He presented all the proven paperwork to the judge. Cyrus argued that motion as well stating that 'Grant For The People" owned by Fitz was known for going after billionaire estates to defy the system that was set in place in the event something happened to the family leaving no one to claim it. The judge decided to end the whole charade and request another DNA test of the child today therefore leaving no room for error. Maggie and Holland were taken to the lower level of the courthouse where the DNA testing was done for child support and criminal DNA testing. The staff at the judge's request immediately had Holland swabbed and processed. The case was adjourned for the following week. Cyrus was livid. He really thought he could find a way to make sure the DNA did not match. The judge requesting the testing to be done in the courthouse paternity department had caught him off guard. He didn't even know they had a department like that in the courthouse. Fitz was fine with the decision. He just was disappointed that the case was prolonged for another week. So he had one of his consultants deal with Maggie if communication was needed. He shared this decision with Margaret. She was not happy about it but what choice did she have.

After leaving the courthouse Fitz contacted Harrison. He needed some legal advice concerning ways to outsmart Cyrus. "Hey Harrison my man are you or Stephen available to be on standby with this case I'm working? I might need someone to decipher this legal mumbo jumbo."

"Hey Fitz, I'm available anytime and I'm sure Stephen won't mind either as a matter of fact hold on one minute let me ask him. "Hey Stephen, Fitz wants to know If we are available to help him out with a case?" Stephen replies, "Anytime…anywhere." Harrison relays the answer and they end the call.

Fitz decides to call Tom. Tom does not answer. Moments later a text comes through on Fitz personal cell. _'In a meeting with our new client will update you soon.'_ Fitz smirks texts back _'Understood.'_

…..

Tom receives the message and places his phone back in his pocket. He turns back to Cyrus. "Sorry about that handsome, thanks for the drink."

"No problem. I just needed this right now and maybe some company."

"Well, we are downtown." Tom says

Cyrus chuckles, then inhales and looks up as to ask himself is this real? He extended out his hand and gives Tom his name. "Cyrus."

Tom shakes Cyrus's hand. "Michael." Tom then asks Cyrus if he wanted to get out of there. Cyrus agreed and they leave for the hotel.

Two hours later Tom has fucked Cyrus into Bolivia. Cyrus used to being the dominant was surprised when Tom love making skills convinced him to allow him to take the lead and return the love. He waited until Cyrus was asleep with the help of the drug he placed in Cyrus anus. The lube made it very easy. Cyrus never saw it coming thinking Tom was just using his hand skills Tom slipped the suppository inside him. After removing and tossing the used condom Tom encrypted his phone information and sent it to Huck including his bank information. He took pictures of his ID and Social Security card and credit card numbers. Once he completed all his transactions he returns to the bed by Cyrus side knowing that the drug was due to ware off soon. Twenty minutes later Cyrus began to stir, and Tom pretended to be asleep. Cyrus woke up feeling relieved and liberated. He looked over at Tom and smiled thinking _I hit the jack pot with this one_. As Cyrus get out of bed Tom stirs as well and slowly rise and looks at Cyrus. "Where are you going handsome?" Cyrus again chuckles. "Just to relieve myself I'll be right back." Tom sits up. "Well I have to be heading out soon make it quick." Cyrus continues on his bathroom run. Tom walks into the bathroom while Cyrus tends to his business and turns on the shower. Cyrus turns to him and smiles. "Can I join you in there?" Tom walks up behind him kissing his neck. "Sure." The men shower and have relations again before Tom dresses leaving Cyrus in the hotel room. As Tom walks to his car he's immediately flanked by two of his team members and heads out to meet up with Huck. Once they reached Olivia and Huck's office building they go inside riding the elevator up. As they begin to exit the elevator they run into Fitz who was visiting his wife for a quickie. All three men headed directly to Huck's office leaving the two extra men outside the door.

Huck is already working on Cyrus financial stability. He has found several bank accounts overseas. He rerouted and moved the money to an encrypted account he set up. He also took pictures from Cyrus phone of several sexual partners he had including pictures with Miles Jackson aka Jaxon Miles and placed them in a separate file to be sent out to the papers later. "Fitz do you want me to freeze all his credit cards?" Huck ask

"No, not yet as a matter of fact leave his personal accounts open for now. There is a billionaires ball coming up, I think I'd like to take my wife to."

"Well I think I just might invite Cyrus as my plus 1." Tom states

"Yep and that's where it will all take place. By then everything including the police finding Miles body leading back to him will be in place. Did you put his prints on the gun?" Tom nods. "Huck have the money transferred to Miles wife the night of the billionaires ball which is Saturday," Huck nod as well. The two men turn to leave. On the way to the elevator Liv steps out of her office and sees her husband and calls to him. He goes to her kisses her check and walks back to the elevator winking at her as the doors close. Liv goes into Huck's office. "What was that all about?"

Huck looks up at Liv and explains the events taking place but ask Liv to allow Fitz to share the information before saying anything. She agrees knowing her husband will share with her later the same information Huck just did. "Huck how's Quinn? I haven't heard from her lately."

"She's good. I can tell she misses you though."

"Well why hasn't she called?"

"I could ask you the same question."

Liv looks at Huck with a slight smile. "Touche' , I'll go give her a call now." She walks back to her office and calls Quinn.

Quinn answers on the second ring. "Hey Liv."

"Quinn, Hi I was just calling to check on you and ask if you wanted to do lunch?"

"Sure when?"

"Today if you want."

"Ok, I'm down. When and where?"

"Malone's at 12."

"Ok, see you there." They both hang up.

…..

Olivia being the early bird is the first to arrive. Quinn however was right on time. When Liv spotted her she stood with her arms open as Quinn walked up to her. The ladies give each other a much needed hug. Liv was the first to speak. "What are you having lunch is on me?"

When the waitress come, Liv and Quinn orders their food, Liv a turkey on rye with a glass of wine and Quinn a BLT with a coke. As they wait for their food Liv asks Quinn, "So Quinn is there something going on with you? I ask because you seem a bit distant."

"That's because I have….been distant." Liv doesn't respond instead she gives Quinn the floor. I sometimes wonder what is it about Olivia that everybody love? Why does everyone goosh over you? Why is everyone so protective of you? What make you so special?

"Quinn what is going on?"

"This isn't about you, this is about me. I have no one. No one is loyal to me, no one sees me…."

"I see you Quinn."

"I know that now. Huck reminded me….He reminded me that you openly eccepted me, you jumped in when he was angry with me, and you shared your family with me. I was afraid to meet the family but Huck assured me that you would have open arms for me…and you did, even against Abby. I was angry because you chose Abby to be the twins godmother. After talking with Huck I became embarrassed and was too ashamed to be around you. I'm sorry Liv. I just wanted to fit in."

Olivia is in shock. Never being one to judge she simply says, "Quinn I can't say as to why my circle of friends and family treat me the way they do. They just do. But you have me you have Huck, Abby, Stephen, and Fitz we are family and we are loyal to one another even though Stephen almost muff that up, but he's still family and so are you. Now as for as Fitz and I choosing Abby as our children godmother she earned that….but when Fitz and I decide to have another child and we will, you are our first choice. I love you Quinn you are family. Don't ever forget that." They held hand and came to an understanding. The waitress came with their food and they ate and talked. Before leaving they agreed to meet at Liv's house Friday as a family day. Liv sent out a mass text informing the family about the meet.

…

Later that evening Liv is home with the twins. Za is refusing to eat his food and crying for his dad. Liv is at her wits end. He wants to be held and nursed, but Liv breast are very sore and she just can't do it. It makes her feel emotional and helpless. Za has been crying for over an hour making Isa cry as well. Liv is trying everything to comfort her babies. Nothing seems to work. Isa is crying because her brother is crying. Za is crying because he wants his dad and he wants to nurse. Liv is crying within because her emotions are on high.

Finally Fitz walks through the door and sees Liv with both children wailing. He almost panics when Liv quickly walks up to him with a screaming Za and whimpering Isa. "Babe I don't know what to do, Za has been crying for you since we made it home making Isa cry. He won't eat his dinner, he wants to nurse but my boobs hurt like crazy. I tried but they are too sore. I should have stopped nursing long ago. I am not breast feeding ever again." Liv passes Fitz the children and turns and goes upstairs to their room. Fitz is left standing in a moment of uncertainty, two crying babies and an emotional wife.

He begins to comfort the twins with soft words as he bounces them in her arms as he walks to the kitchen. He sees Za's food still on the counter and coax his son into eating his food while Isa drinks form her sippy cup. Za eats his food and drinks from his sippy. After he son has eaten he takes the children up to their room and sits and reads to them while rocking them to sleep. Once the children are down he goes to check on Liv. He finds her laying across their bed.

"Livvie are you ok babe?"

She turns and cuddles under Fitz as he joins her in their bed. "He wouldn't stop crying. I couldn't comfort my own children."

"It's ok babe, I went through these same emotions. He's just testing the boundries. He's at that age now. He wants what he wants when he wants it. We just have to finds ways to deal with it and we will, together Livvie we will."

"I'm sorry Fitz for being so emotional. I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Well I have a pretty good idea…Let's see you're emotional, you're breast are extra tender and larger by the way." Liv lifts her head and looks at Fitz with a look of surprise. "You're over sensitive when I touch you here." Fitz rubs his hand over her lower region. "You're short fused, and somewhat sluggish in the mornings, and you haven't had your cycle this month." Liv jumps up from her laying position with her mouth open.

"Don't you dare say it, I better not be Fitz, I can't be. Fitz if you broke through my birth control again I…I'm going to….Fuck Fitzgerald you and your super sperm."

Fitz is in a fit of laugher, "Babe I'm just saying all the signs are there. You changed to the pill because you didn't know if the ID thing would really work and it caused you discomfort. Did you miss taking your pill?"

"No I take them every day at the same time. What the fuck Fitz I can barely handle the two we have."

"We'll be fine Livvie, that's why you have me. I'm going to run to the drug store and get a pregnancy test. You just rest. It's going to be fine baby. I got you. I got us."


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE:**

_**You guys probably noticed I'm taking my time with my writing now. Thanks for the advice. Dendardendan- you are one of my favorite writers and they do go at it like rabbits. Reader575-Desert princess was one of my favorites I love your writing style. noro-for some reason I'm always watching for your opinion. Thanks for the positive feedback. Finally IAMASCANDALLOVER-You are very detailed in you reviews. I love it. You sometimes help me with writers block with your comments. You're like an older sibling (not sure of your gender) keeping me on track. Thank you to everyone who leaves a comment. I love the reactions my stories receive. Happy Reading**_

Fitz sits next to Liv at the edge of their bed as they both wait for the test to process. "Liv baby is going to be ok. We got this."

"I know I just….I'm nervous, If we're pregnant again I going to need to make some major changes."

"Changes like what?" Fitz asks as he rubs circles around Liv's back.

"I think I want to spend more time at home. I don't want to work full time at the office. I'm going to need to be home more."

"Is that what you want to do?"

"I don't see any other choice babe, I think it will be a lot on me to run the office and take care of three children fulltime. I will have to put people in place for the day to day and I stay home. I don't have to work. I always wanted to own my own business and I have that I do. I don't necessarily have to be there. I would rather spend more time with my children."

"You always have a choice Livvie, our children are our responsibility not just yours. We raise them together. I have just as much responsibility as you. You won't be doing it alone. As long as it's something you want to do and don't feel pressured to do. I will support whatever choice you make." Fitz stands and walks into the bathroom and picks up the test and comes back to Liv's side. He smiles and shows Liv the results.

"Not pregnant." Liv says in a whisper and releases a breath she didn't relies she was holding.

"Not pregnant. I think we should make an appointment just to be sure."

"You really think I might be?" She asks looking up at Fitz.

"Liv I know your body. I know you, something is going on with you, it's not a bad thing just you're extra wet, you extra horny, you're extra emotional, your breast are…"

"Ok, ok I get it. I'll make an appointment in the morning."

As they prepare for bed they discuss the events of their day. Fitz updates Liv on the plan for Cyrus.

…..

The following day Liv was able to get a same day doctor's appointment. She and Fitz sit in the exam room awaiting the doctor's arrival. Minutes later the doctor walks in. "Mr. and Mrs. Grant it's a pleasure to see you. It's says in your file you guys think you're pregnant?"

Liv speaks up. "We're not sure Dr. Karev. I have all the symptoms of pregnancy but the home test came out negative."

"Have you missed taking you birth control on time?"

"No, same time every day."

"What are your symptoms?"

Olivia looks at Fitz and he takes the lead. "Well she's been irritable, emotional, sluggish, and hormonal. She also missed her cycle this month"

"I see. Well let's start with a urinalysis. When was the last day of your cycle?"

Liv pulls out her phone and pulls up her calendar. The reality hit her. "Almost 2 months ago on the 5th of May."

Dr. Karev looks at Liv and smiles. "I think I will be drawing blood on you as well. When did you start the new pills?"

"The end of April." Liv answers

Dr. Karev drew Liv's blood and took urine. Forty –five minutes later he comes and gives his findings. "Well Mr. and Mrs. Grant you're not pregnant. Your birth control needs adjusting. The dosage is too high and causing your hormones to be unbalanced. So I'm going to prescribe you a lighter dosage."

Liv and Fitz are both somewhat relieved now that they have a cause. The relief is short lived because he also told them to use condoms for the next month or sustain from sex to insure they do not end up pregnant and he can properly adjust Liv's dosage.

After leaving the doctor's office Liv tells Fitz to drop her off at home. She wasn't really feeling up to going in today. Fitz wondered if she was a bit disappointed more so than relieved at the news. "Livvie are you ok?"

She looks at Fitz. "I don't really know. I thought I would feel relief but I actually feel disappointed."

"Really, did you want to be pregnant?"

"I guess I did after seeing how sure you were that I was and your excitement of the possibility."

"Well we can make another one whenever you're ready." Fitz replied.

In that moment Liv jerks forward and covers her mouth. "Baby pull over, stop the truck." Fitz pulls the truck over and Liv opens the door just as vomit projects from her mouth. Ten minutes later they were back on the road only for Fitz to have to pull over again. Liv puked and then dry heaved for the next five minutes. She and Fitz just stared at each other for a moment. "I think something is definitely wrong." Fitz called Dr. Karev to inform him of Liv's new symptoms and drove home to wait for his call after he ran a couple of more tests.

Over the next two days Liv was feeling sickly and tired Fitz decided to take charge. He drove Olivia to the hospital. After several hours and many tests later the emergency doctor finally had an answer. Dr. Gray informed them that they were indeed pregnant 8 weeks to be exact. He also explained that the birth control Liv was taking cause the test to come back negative because it was offsetting her HCG levels. They were assured that the baby would be fine and started Liv on prenatal vitamins and anti-nausea medication. Fitz was beyond himself. They both were in a state of disbelief.

…

Friday arrives and Liv is feeling a bit better. She's happy because today is the day the family was getting together. Fitz had taken the rest of the week off to care for his wife. He took the twins to daycare half of the day to prepare for the gathering. Abby would be bringing them home. As Fitz marinates the meat to put on the grill Liv walks into the kitchen, "Hey Livvie, are you feeling better?"

"Yes I think the nausea medicine is starting to work since I only threw up once today." Liv says as she grabs a ginger ale from the refrigerator. "Do you think you will be up to going to the billionaire's ball tomorrow?" Fitz says placing the marinated meat into the refrigerator.

"Oh I'm going to the ball tomorrow if I have to take two anti-nausea pills and since I finally have relief from puking, I need some relief here." She touches herself as she speaks noticing he is commando underneath his shorts. Fitz dick rises as he sees this.

Fitz never one to turn Liv down quickly washes his hands and walks over to Liv and kisses her aggressively taking in her minty breath. He lifts her and she wraps her legs around his waist. As he carries her to the large living area he asks, "Are you sure Livvie, because I'm horny as hell right now?"

"Yes Fitz I need you now babe." Liv responds with a labored breathe. Fitz lays Liv on the sofa and stands removing his shirt before lowering himself back down to remove his navy shirt from his wife. No panties. She came prepared. "Dam baby your breast are sexy. I'll be gentle." He takes Liv's breast into his mouth. He pulls back and role his tongue over her hardened nipples. Olivia grinds into Fitz hand as it made its way into her soaked opening. Olivia let out a sensual moan.

"Shit Livvie, you really missed daddy didn't you? You're so wet for me." Fitz then lifts Liv's leg onto his shoulder as his stiffness bobbles in the air he rubs his hand over her opening lubricating it with her own wetness. He grabs his dick and slaps it against her opening several times and pushes the head in only to pull it back out. "Fitz baby ….." He slaps his hardness against her again. "This what you want Livvie. Tell me what you want baby. You want this dick. Dam your pussy so pretty baby. He rubs the head of his dick around the opening before pushing his large head in and pulling it back out. "I love you so much Livviy."

"Fitz… stop talking and fuck me and make me cum. I love you too but I need to cum baby." Fitz using his fingers and tongue attack Liv's lower region with hunger. Olivia moans out as she rubs her fingers through his hair calling out his name.

Fitz clamps onto Liv's swollen clit and runs his tongue over it with fast motions as he slides his fingers in and out of her wetness. Olivia is nearing her first orgasm yells out in pure bliss. When the orgasm finally hits Liv Fitz raises up and catches her mouth with a kiss as he slides out of his shorts and sliding between Liv's legs. He enters her without warning. She arches like a cat and takes a deep breath. "Breath baby, let it out." Fitz states slowly deep stroking his wife.

"Yeeeeesss!" Liv says releasing the breath. "Is this what you want baby, you want daddy to fuck you slow?"

"More, I want more, harder… faster… deeper." Liv says lost in the moment of bliss from the feel of her husband long deep strokes. Fitz lifts Liv's other leg changing his angle and begins pounding harder…faster…deeper with an unrelenting force. This causes a new sensation for him as well. "Oh fuck Livvie…." "Oh Fitz…Fuck yes..Oh… Oh… Oh…" Sloppy kisses, uncontrolled lust, deep thrusting, loud fucks and shit words protruding from both lovers mouth.

Twenty minutes later Liv has cum twice and Fitz is finally coming upon his first climax, and boy is it a big one. He yells out Liv's name with such passion grabbing her by her shoulders holding her tight as his body jerks releasing his seed in large loads. He can't seem to stop cumming. He becomes so overwhelmed tears form in his eyes. "Babe I'm already pregnant, how much more sperm are you going to put inside me?" Fitz pumps and jerks and pumps and jerk as he groans out his pleasure.

Fitz has his face in the crook of Liv's neck as his body continues to jerk and release his seed. "It won't stop baby. I have no control. Your pussy has magical powers or something it making my dick do shit it's never done before." Finally he stills.

Liv chuckles, "I heard pregnant pussy does that to a man." Fitz catches his breath and raises his head only to kiss his wife with such desire it causes Liv to become aroused again and wanting more. Fitz did not disappoint and after a few minutes answered the call loving the fact that his wife wants to be fucked hard and fast takes him over the edge.

Three hours later the family started to arrive. Harrison was the first to show then Huck and Quinn, and finally Abby and the twins. "I still can't get over how big and beautiful this house is." Harrison states as he drinks his beverage. The gathering is in full swing but there is still someone missing. "Hey Harrison, have you heard from Stephen?" Liv asks

"Um, he's not going to make it tonight." Liv looks concerned. "Really, did he say why?" Harrison looks at Liv but doesn't respond. "Harrison what, you know something, spill it." Harrison nods his head to the right indicating to Liv they needed to speak in private. They walk to the den.

"She left him Liv. Georgia… she left. She hooked up with some rich dude and now she's knocked up. Stephen says it's not his so you know what that mean. She tried to take Marissa but Stephen wasn't having it. That's why he wanted to put her in Abby's daycare. He does not trust anyone outside the family to watch her."

"Well who's been watching her since she got over the measles?"

"Quinn has been keeping her during the day. He also got her immunized. That measles shit scared him to no end."

Liv looks shocked. "Why didn't he say anything?"

"You'll have to talk to him about that. I think he's embarrassed."

"I'll talk to him. But first I need to talk to Abby. I take it Huck already knows." Harrison nods

The two return to the gathering in the enormous back yard and joins the rest of the family. The twins are enjoying all the attention. Za has gotten better with the whining since Liv stopped interfering with Fitz when disciplining the children. She instead teamed up with him. Together they have been working on ways to change their son's behaviors.

About two hours into the gathering Liv can't take it anymore. She's worried about Stephen she get up and goes inside the kitchen area and paces both in circles then back and forth. So consumed with her thoughts she didn't hear her husband come up behind her. "What the matter Livvie? You're pacing. You're worried and thinking all in one." He asks as he takes her in a hug from behind.

"It's Stephen. Georgia left him for another man, even went and gotten pregnant by him. Stephen is left raising Marissa alone and he's too embarrassed to come to us. Then there's Abby. That's why he's not here.

"Wow that's karma for you. It comes back with a vengeance. This is what you're good at baby bringing people together. I'm sure you'll figure out something."

"I think I'm going to talk with Abby first. Then I'll call Stephen." Fitz kisses Liv and then heads back outside. Liv walks to the doorway and call to Abby. "Hey Abbs can you come her for a sec." Abby passes off Isa to her dad and goes inside.

"What up girlee?"

"Are you still upset with Stephen?"

"What…no Liv otherwise I would have never allowed his daughter in my daycare. Why what up? Did something happen?" Liv runs her hand over the back of her neck. "Ok spill it Liv. You're making me nervous."

"Georgia left Stephen for some rich dude, and is now pregnant, leaving Stephen to raise Marissa alone and he's too embarrassed to ask us for help."

"What...dam now he knows how I felt, but that's beside the point. What the plan?" Liv smiles

"I was worried you would feel different and not want to help him."

"Liv we're family. As much as you've drilled that into me, I get it now. We are all we got. Sometime we say no and sometimes we say yes. Now I'm saying yes. I got to know Marissa and she's an innocent child and has never done anything to me. She's family too and they both need us."

Abby and Liv call Stephen and after some convincing conversation over the phone they got him to agree to come and bring Marissa. Once Stephen arrived the family felt complete. Everyone catch up on each other's day to day lives and was shocked when Liv and Fitz disclosed that they were pregnant. Abby being Abby had to add her opinion. "That might explain why Isaiah has switched teams he senses Liv pregnancy."

"Well whatever the reason I'm glad they are attached to their dad and so is he. He loves it; he's so good with them." Liv brags "Well I have one more bit of news. I will be stepping down from my day to day and spending more time at home with my family."

"Liv a stay at home mom, who would have ever thought." Harrison says.

"I'm a business owner and a billionaire married to a billionaire. I have choices, and I choose my family.

"We get it Liv, your life your choice. As long as you're happy that's all that counts." Abby says. Just as Abby finishes her statement she see Marissa trip on a toy and fall face first on the pavement. She jumps from her seat and rushes to the child just as she screams bloody murder from the pain. Abby comforts the child and refuses to release the child to Stephen and continues to comfort her taking her inside to clean up her busted lip. Stephen follows her into the house. "I got her Stephen, she just busted her lip."

"I know Abby. But I'm her dad and I have to see for myself." Marissa cries for her dad and Abby passes the little girl to Stephen. Abby watches how caring and gentle Stephen is with Marissa and her heart kind of melts. She almost wishes that Marissa was her child with Stephen.

Once Marissa is taken care of the two exits the bathroom with Stephen holding Marissa in his arms. "Abby…I know I've apologized before but I just…I really mean it this time…I've always meant it but I'm say it again, I'm sorry…for everything. Cheating on you, hurting you, and making a baby without you…I'm sorry mate."

"Thank you Stephen, I appreciate that but it's not necessary, I have moved passed it and forgiven you totally."

"Can I ask how things are going with you and David?"

"You just did, but things are fine."

"I never loved her Abby, I was and always have been in love with you."

"No Stephen, no…we are not going back down this road." She takes Marissa from his arms and heads back outside before her emotions start to show she rejoins the group.

_Watch out David, I'm coming for my girl_. Stephen thinks to himself.

Fun and laughter is heard and felt thru out the Grant home. The music is playing when Harrison gets an idea. He tells Abby to play 'Pon de Replay' by Rihanna. As soon as the song comes on Liv losses her mind and begins to dance. Her hips begin to rotate in circular motion, and since her stomach is showing with her half shirt on Fitz gets a full view of her stomach roll. You would think Liv was a belly dancer the way her body is moving to the music. Fitz is stuck in owe of his wife dance ability. Liv moves with so much sexiness as she looks her husband in the eyes. Harrison has learned from experience not to watch Liv dance off of Rihanna so he keeps his eyes on Fitz and so does everyone else. Yep he's a goner. They will surely be having a quickie sometimes tonight. Liv continues to move her body like a snake and Fitz can't take his eyes off of her. The song remixes into 'Wild thoughts' by Rihanna and It's as if Liv and Fitz are the only one in the space. Even the children are mesmerized. Fitz suddenly steps forward in Liv's direction and they begin to dance together. Everyone was shocked to say the least. No one outside of Liv and Fitz knew Fitz could dance. Every sway of Liv's hips Fitz moved with her. Just watching them made the others I bit hot and bothered. The pair looked as if they have been dancing together professionally for years. Liv sings the lyrics to Fitz as they dance.

Once the song ends they stand still in each other's arms. "Dam that was hot as hell." Harrison blurts out. "Fitz I bet you got a boner." Fitz releases Liv and turns his head to look at the group and palms himself out of view of the children quickly releasing moments after. "You dam right I do. I got the sexiest wife in the world." Everyone breaks into laugher. The song 'Rude Boy' comes on and Liv looks at Fitz and whispers in his ear. "You're gonna be my rude boy tonight!" It was not a question but a statement. Fitz quickly pulls his shirt over his unwavering erection and steps behind Liv pulling her into a hug. "Anytime anywhere." Liv looks at him. "How about now, somewhere private but not the bedroom." Fitz wastes no time. "Hey guys keep an eye on the twins, we'll be right back. Liv and I need to talk in private."

Everyone begins to cheer and whoop and holler making whistling sounds as if it was a celebration. The couple head to the den bathroom closing the door behind them. The bathroom is almost as big as the master bath. Fitz picks Liv up and places her on the sink. Their kisses are sloppy and wet. Fitz tongue is everywhere. They pull as each other's clothing with urgency. Needing to feel the heated skin of their lover. Fitz unbuttons Liv shorts as Liv relieves him of his belt. She hopes off the sink and wiggles out of her shorts, as Fitz unbuttons his pant allowing them to hit the floor with a clank from the heaviness of his belt buckle. Liv drops to her knees taking Fitz in her mouth without reservation. Fits slightly leans forward placing both hand on the sink for balance as he pumps into Liv mouth taken by the sight of her plump lips surrounding his hard dick. The sound of slurping and moans are all that is heard. Fitz finally can't take anymore, so before he blows his load he pulls Liv up attacking her lips, lifting her back on top of the sink. His stiff dick now at her opening he lifts Liv in the air and lowers her onto his dick. She gasps and her head falls back. "I'm about to show you a rude boy." He begins to thrust into Liv with strong determination. Moving to the vacant wall that held only a picture he holds Liv with one hand and the wall with the other as fucks Olivia with everything in him. Not caring if they would be heard they fucked like to horny rabbits, stopping to change positions ever so often. After Liv exploded for the second time Fitz tried to end the session but Liv wanted more. So Fitz being the giver that he is gave her all of him. He carried her to the couch in the den and fucked her till she was begging for him to stop. Forty-five minutes later he finally busted his third nut, and Liv was down for the count. Fitz tried waking her several times, but she just moaned and mumble leave her alone. So Fitz redressed her and carried her to the guest room downstairs.

Fitz returned to the group who had move to living area. They all turned to him. "Ah Live's a little tired she asleep in the guest room." "Whelp that's my que, tell Liv I'll catch her later.' Harrison says standing from his sitting position.

"You sure, you don't have to leave."

"No thanks man, Liv is the life of the party, no pun intended Fitz." Harrison answers.

Everyone eventually leaves for the night. Stephan and Abby are the last to go and are still standing outside the house talking. "You be sure to call me Stephen if you need help with Marissa and since you are immunizing her now and she cleared by the doctor you can bring her back to the daycare."

"Are you sure Abby? I don't want sympathy."

"Stephen we're family, even though you fucked up we are still family and family sticks together."

Stephen steps forward and without notice kisses Abby. Abby is caught off guard and against her better judgment kisses him back. Moment later she pulls back. "Stephen…."

"I'm sorry Abby I should not have done that."

"I think I should go." Abby walks to her car and drives away. Moments later Stephen does the same.

…

It Saturday night and the Fitz and Liv are dressed and in route to the millionaires ball. They step out of their sedan with Tom at the wheel. Fitz already has security in place at the ball. It pays to be Fitzgerald Grant III. His father left him a legacy and a reputation to go with it. His reach is very long. Fitz was intentionally late. He wanted all eyes on him and his lovely wife. Liv was dressed in an all-white fitted gown with the back out stopping just above her backside. Fitz was dressed to the nines in a black on black tux. All eyes were on them as they entered the room. Everyone wanted to be Fitzgerald Grant or at least in his circle of friends. Politicians, shakers and movers, the room smelled of money. But none could compare to Fitz. With Liv on his arm he was the talk of the event. He introduced Liv to everyone one he knew and those he didn't know.

After about an hour of being at the ball Liv was over it. Fitz told Liv he was going to the bathroom knowing that Cyrus had been watching them all night. But didn't have the balls to approach once he noticed Tom was on Fitz team. Once Fitz walked away nodding at Tom Cyrus approached.

"Olivia Pope, we finally meet."

Liv looks at Cyrus, "Excuse me, do I know you?"

"No, but I know you."

"Apparently not, because if you did you would know my name is Olivia Grant now."

"Oh really, I wonder how Eli Pope would feel about that, you marrying a white man and all. Nice come up by the way." Olivia is almost knocked off balance with the Eli comment when she realizes Cyrus don't know that Eli is dead and he will be too, soon.

"As I said before, do I know you?"

"Oh no may dear Olivia but you will." Cyrus noticed Fitz walking towards them and quickly makes his exit. Before he could move too far the doors to the ballroom opens and in walks FBI agents spreading out walking directly up to Cyrus.

"Cyrus Beene you are under arrest for the murder of Miles Jackson. Cyrus looks at Fitz and Tom now standing next to each other. Fitz smirks. Cyrus is taken out in hand cuffs. The arrest and conviction of Cyrus Beene became national news. Fitz didn't account for all the money Cyrus stole from other people. He was released a week after his arrest on a million dollars bond. This pissed Fitz off to no end. He decided Cyrus had to go and he was going to be the one to take him out. No one threatens his wife and lives to talk about it.

Two days after Cyrus's release Fitz was sure to put Liv in a sex crazed coma. The twins were with Abby. He didn't even take Tom on this mission he needed him to keep an eye on Liv in case she woke up. He could explain his absence. This was something he needed to do alone. Dressed in all black Fitz walks out of his house and down his driveway, his security team sees him and nods but says nothing. They have seen this before. Their boss is in kill mode. Fitz walks down the street and begins to jog two miles from his home, he walks onto a car lot and leans down under the tire wheel and recover a set of keys. He walks down the block and hits the keyless remote disarming a car that is sitting parked in front of five other cars. Ten minutes later he arrives at the hotel Cyrus is staying at. He's pulls out a uniform from the truck of the car and puts it on over his black on black spandex running gear. He walks right in the front door of the hotel pulling out his duplicated key card thanks to Huck. All the security cameras have been deactivated. Fitz takes the elevator up to Cyrus presidential suite. The elevator opens with a ding. Cyrus hears it and comes to see who just entered his suite.

He stops in his tracks when he sees Fitz standing there with a gun in hand. Before Cyrus could plead his case Fitz raises the gun and pulls the trigger emptying the clip insuring Cyrus's demise. Just as quickly as Fitz came Fitz disappeared tossing the uniform into the hotel laundry leaving out the back, returning the car and the keys, jogging the two miles back home, walking back up his driveway into his home. Tom leaves as Fitz enters no words needed. Fitz removes his clothing putting them in the washer and climbing back into the bed with his wife. Fitz falls asleep minutes later finally able to sleep in peace.

News of Cyrus's death becomes front page news. Rumor has it the mob had a hand in his murder. Olivia mind begins to wonder. Did her husband have Cyrus killed. She needed to know. Something in her gut told her yes. She so consumed in her thoughts as she prepares breakfast for her family, that she doesn't hear her husband calling her name. Only when she feels him wrap his arms around her does she acknowledge him. "Oh did you say something babe."

"Yes I ask you if you were ok."

"Yes I'm fine, but this Cyrus thing, was that you?"

Fitz turns Olivia body around so she is facing him. "I think you already know the answer to that. But I will clarify with a yes. I will not stand by and allow anyone to threatened my family wait and around for them to go thru with that said threat. I will hit them first."

"I understand, as a matter of fact I feel the same way. I have a family now and I will do whatever it takes to protect them." Liv places the twin's food on their highchairs.

…

Over the next two weeks Liv revamps her company placing her most loyal employee at the helm. Huck also moving his office to his home he and Quinn purchased together. Every case has to be approved by Liv. And all researched is done by Huck then passes on to the employees. She and Fitz also decided not to share cases, but Fitz still has access to Huck and his skills. Olivia didn't realize how much being at home with her children brought her joy. They still went to daycare three days a week, as to help with their social skills, and giving Liv some me time. Liv loved her life. She sits on her sofa eating some fruit enjoying her quiet time when her doorbell rings. She gets up and answers knowing it has to be family otherwise security would have contacted her before granting access.

"Harrison, hey is everything ok?"

"Yeah I just wanted to talk with you for a minute."

"Sure come in."

She and Harrison sit and talk. Harrison informs Liv that he has a baby on the way by his girlfriend of 3 months, and he wanted Liv to meet her because he was falling in love. Liv was shocked and excited at the same time.

"When do I meet her?"

"She's actually in the car. I needed to make sure you were up to company before I brought her inside.

"Well go get her, yes I would love to meet her."

Harrison goes and gets Lisa from the car. "Lisa this is my sister from another mother Olivia, we call her Liv. Liv this is Lisa Fabien my soon to be baby momma and girlfriend." The two women sit and get to know each other. Liv likes her for Harrison. After about an hour they left. Harrison promised to introduce her to rest of the family.

**A MONTH LATER:**

Abby show's up at Liv's house early in the am hour. "Hey Abbs, what's going on? Is everything alright?" Liv says in a slight panic seeing Abby at her door at 8am in the morning instead of work.

"Hey Liv, I need to talk" Abby rushes in and begins talking at a fast past which sets off alarm bells in Liv's gut. "I fucked up Liv. Majorly fucked up, I wasn't thinking, I don't know when or why it happened it just did, and I fucked up really, really bad, and I don't know what to do or how to fix it….."

"Abby….Abby slow down. Let's have a seat and you start from the beginning. Now what happened? How did you fuck up majorly?"

Abby breaks down crying. She is beside herself and can't make a coherent sentence from her uncontrollable sobbing. Liv grabs her into a hug and tells her to everything is going to be ok. She allows her to cry until she's ready to talk. As Abby calms down she finally begins to speak.

"Liv I'm pregnant."

Liv face lights up with excitement, but Abby not so much. "Ok…is that a bad thing? Is David not happy, did you tell him, does he know?"

"No, and I can't tell him."

"What…why not?"

"It's not David's baby." Olivia is flabbergasted and stunned to silence. She just stares at Abby not wanting to say what she is thinking but her thoughts spill out anyway. "Stephen?" Abby nods her head up and down with confirmation. Liv covers her mouth with hand and falls slowly slides back on the sofa being she was sitting on the edge of the pillow seat. "Does Stephen know?" Abby shakes her head from side to side again. "I just found out with a home pregnancy test. My period was late, and I'm never late Liv, it showed positive."

Liv had her suspicions about Stephen and Abby but she didn't want to feed into it, so she ignored it. "When did you and Stephen reconnect?"

"The night of the family gathering here in the driveway Stephen kissed me and I let him. Then the phones calls started and one day after dropping off Marissa we were in my office talking and one thing lead to another and we were reckless, we didn't use protection. We always…I always use protection. I won't let David touch me without it, hell I normally wouldn't let Stephen touch me without it. That's how I know it is Stephens. David and I have been off and on. We were currently off when Stephen and I started. That's why he wasn't here for the gathering. David has been trying to get back together, but I knew I loved Stephen. How will I ever explain this to him?"

"You just tell him the truth. You didn't cheat on him, but you are still in love with Stephen and you and he are getting back together nothing more, nothing less. David does not have to know about the pregnancy until he knows. It happened when you guys were not together. When do you plan on telling Stephen? I assume you're keeping the baby right?"

"Hell yes I'm keeping my baby. I will talk to Stephen after I get the pregnancy confirmed."

"Don't you think he would like to be there when you do? I mean you said you are still in love with him, so I assume you guys are pretty much back together, at least you will be after you tell him this."

Abby smiles for the first time since arriving at Liv home. "That's why I love you Liv, you always know what to say and do. You are so good at fixing other people shit."

"I know, it's irritating, get used to it. It only gets better with age." Liv says in a joking manner.

She and Abby both laugh. "Well I guess that's three babies going to be born this year." Liv says without thinking.

Abby looks at Liv with a puzzled expression. "Three babies…are you guys having twins again?" Liv realizes her slip of the tongue, and debates if she should share Harrison's news. She chooses not to. "We could be we will get it confirmed on out next appointment. You know Fitz has that dam super sperm." Liv says deflecting the truth. Abby not really catching on accepts the explanation without a second thought.

Now that Abby was feeling better about the whole situation, she leaves with a promise to talk to Stephen and David as well if necessary.

Olivia is feeling truly blessed to have her family which appears to be growing quickly. It was time to again get the family together. She didn't like being the only one privy to knowing information she considers good news from the others. And she didn't like keeping things dear to her heart from her husband. Situations like this made her hate when she made promises not to say anything. And it was time to release herself from this burden.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and all the new stories… Happy Reading!**

This particular morning as Liv dropped the twins off at daycare because she needed to take care of some errands she notices David approaching as she's leaving. "Hey David."

"Hey Liv, is Abby in there?"

"Ah…yes. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah I just need to talk to her."

"David this probably isn't the best place to talk."

"But she won't return any of my calls. She won't even talk to me Liv."

"What happened between you two?"

"She didn't tell you? She tells you everything."

'No David she didn't tell me. So why don't you tell me."

"She called me Stephen, during sex and I kind of flew off the handle." Liv just looks at him but does not respond. "I said some pretty nasty things to her and I just wanted to apologize and see if we can work things out."

"David I don't think her place of business is the appropriate place to have that kind of discussion. There are children in there and if I know Abby things will get very heated very quickly. Tell you what, I will talk to Abby and see what I can do."

"Thanks Liv, I'll wait to see if she calls then." David then turns and gets back into his car before driving off.

Liv turns and goes back inside the daycare to speak with Abby. "Liv why are you still here?" Abby says when Liv walks into her office.

"I just saw David outside and convinced him that this was not the place to have a talk with you. Abby you have to talk to the man. He told me what happened. Did you really call out Stephen's name during sex?"

"David has a big mouth. But yes I did. That's why I don't feel we have anything to really talk about. He called me out of my name Liv. He practically accused me of cheating on him, saying I was secretly still seeing Stephen. This pregnancy is just going to make him think he was right. I don't want to deal with all of this. I'm scared as hell to get back with Stephen, but I don't want to raise my child alone. I love David but I'm not in love with him, and I'm pregnant with a child that's not his. I'm in a whirl wind of shit here and I have no clue what to do." Abby begins to cry.

"Hey, hey Abbs is going to be ok. But you have to live in your truth. Tell David the truth but only what's necessary."

"I already told him it was over, but he won't accept it."

"Just call him and tell him you haven't changed your mind and tell him the truth about your feelings for Stephen. I'll stay here with you while you do it." Abby calls David.

"Hey Abbs. " David answers. "I just left the dayc…"

"I know. Liv told me. Look David I'm sorry I called out Stephen's name, things happened pretty quickly with us and I never really dealt with my feelings for him and that's not an excuse but I still have very strong feelings for Stephen and I need to deal with these feelings. "

"Do you still love him Abby?'

"Yes David, I do. I didn't intend for this to happen. I can't control who I love. Love is love David."

"So you never loved me Abby?"

"I did…I do love you David, but I'm in love with him."

"Did you ever really love me Abby?"

"Yes David, but I'm in love with Stephen. I'm sorry David I should have been honest about my feelings. I just never had time to deal with them, we started dating and I just went with it."

"So are you guys getting back together?"

"I don't know David…maybe."

"Have you been in touch with him?"

"Yes David I have, but I haven't decided anything."

"Did you… sleep with him? David asks hesitantly.

"David."

"Did you sleep with him Abby? It's a yes or no question."

"David I have to go, again I'm sorry goodbye David." Abby hangs up and falls back against her chair. "I feel like shit right now."

"Well at least you cleared the air. Now David knows the truth and it's up to him what he does with it. So what are you going to do about Stephen? I take it you haven't told him yet."

"I'm going to talk to him Liv, I promise."

"Make it soon because I'm calling an emergency family meeting, and everyone better be there."

"What…why?"

"You'll find out at the meeting. I have to run. I will see you later." Liv leaves.

After Liv leaves Abby decides to call Stephen because she figured Liv was tired of holding her secret and felt it was time to come clean with everyone. "Stephen we need to talk." Abby says before Stephen could even say hello.

"Ok when?"

"Today, now can you come to the daycare?"

"I'll be there in 20 minutes."

Twenty minutes later Stephen show up and walks into the daycare. Abby is prepping snacks for the children when she notices him. She allows the assistant take over and goes inside her office followed by Stephen closing the door behind her. "Stephen I'm pregnant." She blurts out.

Stephen just stares at her momentarily not having the words to respond, but then his mind goes back to the moment, "Office sex?"

She answers, "Office sex."

"Wow, really?"

"No I just pulled that out of my ass…yes really Stephen."

"Ok, what do you want to do?"

"I'm having it."

"Ok, what about us? Are we getting back together or…?"

"I don't know Stephen. A baby is not a reason to get back together."

"We have sex like we're together. Let just try." Against Abby's better judgement she says ok.

….

Liv and Fitz watch the twins play as they sit on the sofa. "Babe."

"Yeah Livvie."

"This weekend the family will be here. There's somethings that needs to be put out into the open. I know things about certain ones that I promised not to disclose not even to you. I don't like keeping things from you it ways on me. So I'm going to set the record straight that I will keep their secrets but not from you. That you and I are a team and we share everything. So please forgive me for the secrets I have kept from you. After this weekend I promise to no longer keep anything from you."

Fitz nods with understanding. "Do I get to give my opinion about these secrets?"

"You get whatever you want. We are a team and I haven't been playing fare." Fitz rubs Liv stomach as he smiles. "Well I forgive you, since I impregnated to again even though you were on birth control and you're starting to show.

…

**THE WEEKEND…..**

The family is all present at the Grant home once again except Lisa. She will be arriving after she finishes her shift at work. Liv calls everyone to the sitting room which is located in another end of the large home. The children's playroom is also located in this part of the house next to the sitting room. That way Liv can keep an eye on them as they play without the main house becoming a total mess with toys.

"Ok everybody I called you all hear to express something and for everyone to share with the rest of the family new events in their lives. Now I have been honored by all of you as a source to vent to and keep your secrets. But because I am married now I share everything with my husband." She looks over at Fitz and smiles. "I have not shared anything any of you have ever told me with my husband but as of today that stops now. If you don't want me to share it with him then please do not tell me. I will no longer keep secrets from my husband. We are a team and we share everything."

Fitz pipes in. "You guys don't have to worry about me saying anything to anyone except maybe the person it involves seeing we are family, I feel I can express my opinion to you all if I have a concern, but that's as far as anything Liv says to me will go."

Everyone nods in agreement not a seeing a problem with Liv talking to Fitz about things they talk with her about. Truth be told they all kind of expected it and now have a greater respect for her learning that she never spoke to him in regards to things they shared with her.

"Ok now that we got that out of the way. I know things about many of you that I feel it's time to share with the entire family. With that being said who wants to go first?" No one says anything. "We can stay here all day. Harrison where is Lisa?" Harrison looks at Liv and then looks around. "Um she's coming. She had to work late."

"Who's Lisa?" Everyone asks in unison.

"I guess that means I'll go first. Lisa is my girlfriend of two months and ….She's….we're…umm…"

"Spill it Harry, what did you go and get married or something?" Stephen asks

"She's 6 weeks pregnant and I'm in love with her."

"Oh shit." Fitz says as he gets up and slaps hands with Harrison. "My man." Stephen says going in for a fist dap. "Congrats man." Huck says as he pats Harrison on the back. Quinn and Abby mouths are just left open with shock and excitement as they say congratulations as well.

Abby remains standing after congratulating Harrison. "Well Stephen and I have been kind of seeing each other again…"

"Worse kept secret in Washington." Harrison says. "We all kind of figured that out a while ago Abbs."

"What happened to David?" Quinn inquires. Liv remains quiet and let everyone else talk since she already knows everything.

"David and I broke up before Stephen and I started…you know…umm hooked back up and I'm….we…I don't know how to say this….but…"

"We're having a baby mate, Abby's 5 ½ weeks pregnant." Stephen says finding the words Abby couldn't seem to get out."

"Get the fuck out of here!" Harrison says with excitement and shock.

"Dam its baby season all around." Fitz says as he smiles shaking his head and congratulating the couple.

"OMG, really?" Quinn is left speechless

Huck just smirks and shakes his head from side to side. "We are definitely family." He says

"Well Huck…Quinn…spill it what been up with you guys?" Liv asks with the biggest smile on her face.

Quinn looks at Huck with love in her eyes and smiles. "We'll you all are in for a shock. Huck and I got married last week." She begins to laugh. "Go figure…" She says through her laugher. "I'm 6 weeks pregnant too." The room explodes with disbelief and cheers. Even the children are cheering from the play area being affected by the joy in the air. They all begin to hug each other. They are interrupted by the sound of the house phone ringing. Fitz answers and tells Harrison Lisa has arrived. Harrison heads for the door to meet her. He brings her back into the sitting room and introduces her to everyone.

"Everyone this is my lady Lisa. Lisa baby this is Fitz…you meet his wife Liv…that's Stephen….Abby….Huck and Quinn." He says as he points to each person. Everyone says welcomes her into the family and introduces her to the children while congratulating her on her pregnancy.

"So we have 5 new babies coming. Dam I'm glad I own a daycare." Abby states

"Five?" Quinn says "Who else is pregnant or are you having twins."

"Hell no…Liv and Fitz having twins."

"We are?" Fitz asks looking at Liv. Liv almost spits out her ginger ale. "No...No...No... I almost spilled the beans about Harrison and Lisa, so I deflected. You assumed I was having twins so I went with it under the rouse we would find out for sure on our next appointment. Hell no, it's only one baby in here."

"So wait let me understand this….Liv you're almost 4 months pregnant, Abby you are 5 ½ weeks pregnant, and Quinn you are 6 weeks pregnant? And now here I come 2 months pregnant. Looks like we all had one track minds this summer." Lisa says and they all break out into laughter. "I guess I fit right in after all." They all hang out for the rest of the day long into the night. Swimming, cooking, laughing, dancing, conversing, and just being family.

**THREE MONTHS LATER…..**

This day Liv decided to pick up the twins and take them on an outing. She still had security but today she didn't care. She wanted to walk around with her children and let them see the sights. Liv stopped at her and Fitz's favorite café downtown. Fitz was currently on his way back from being out of town meeting with a potential client. As she feed the twins ice cream she enjoyed the beautiful a warm day. The fall season was near but not yet here. She hears her name following a hello when she looks up.

"Mellie."

"Are these yours and Fitz children? I thought you only had one child? Or are they twins."

Olivia inhales deeply because from Mellie's tone she can feel she's going to have to put her in her place…again. "What do you want Mellie?" Liv asks not in the mood to deal with the fakeness that comes with the false smile on her face.

"I was just stopping to say hello, and since you ignored my question and your children are dresses alike I'm going to assume they are indeed yours and Fitz's children. Plus the boy looks just like him and they appear to be the same age." Liv doesn't respond. She just stares at Mellie.

Mellie bends down towards Isaiah who is in the front of the double stroller and comes to close to his face. Isaiah becomes uncomfortable with Mellie being that close to him and draws back away from Mellie and screams for his mommy, when Isabella reaches up and grabs Mellie's face with her small hand scratching her with all five of her little finger she screams, "Noooooo!" As she tries to protect her brother. In this very moment as well Liv pushes Mellie's face back as she was too close to her children.

"What the hell Mellie." The security team for the second time about to intervene stands by as Olivia already signal for them not to approach. "Do not get in my children's face. Do not touch my children, and get the fuck out of my children's personal space."

Mellie stands up and takes a seat across from Olivia. "Well Olivia I didn't mean any harm. I was just admiring their cuteness. Plus I wanted to know how Fitz is doing? No need to get defensive Olivia even though I understand why you would. You did steal my husband. But know this I am and will always be the original Mrs. Grant. Just because you opened your legs to him whenever, and wherever he wanted doesn't make you better than me. All you are good for is a good fuck and a blow job. A real lady never fucks and sucks a man at his every beckoning call. Oh but whores do. And that's what you are a whore. That's all you will ever be is his whore." Mellie softly sneers not wanting the children to hear her venomous assault on their mother as they stare at the strange lady.

Liv place her children's headphones on their ears and turn on their favorite cartoons on their IPad. She then sits up and turns to Mellie. "Mellie I'm only going to say this to you one time and then I'm done. I did not steal your husband. The same day he signed the divorce paper was the same day I fucked him. Not only did I fuck him, I definitely sucked him and I swallowed. All of him accept that last nut. That one as you can see I allowed him to impregnate me with. Yes I open my legs every time his dick gets hard then I fuck and suck him again. As you can see (pointing to her twins) every now and then his nut creates a life or two and sometimes three." She sits back and rubs her 7 months pregnant belly. Mellie's eyes gets big as saucers.

"I was a millionaire when I met my husband and now I'm a billionaire twice, I have the ring, I have the last name, and I have the heirs. I am Olivia Grant. I am current, you are the past. Your loss my gain and I will continue to open my legs, fuck my husband, suck my husband, and create life with my husband until the day I die. Envy looks good on you. I understand why you would envy me, I have a billionaire husband. You have a lawyer who can't hold a candle to me or my family. If you ever feel the need to step to me again, do yourself a favor DON"T, because I will come for that ass every time. Have a good day." Liv says dismissing Mellie.

Mellie mouth drops open. She's left speechless. Before she could find the words to reply Abby, Quinn, and Lisa walks up. "Well if it isn't smelly Mellie." Abby says.

"Or dumb ass Mellie." Quinn pipes in.

"Is there a problem Liv?" Lisa asks out of curiosity.

"Nothing I can't handle. Mellie was just leaving."

After noticing the maternity wear Abby and Lisa has on she frowns and stands to leave. "Is that all you all do is get knocked up? Whores all of you." Mellie says in a low voice, not really meaning to be heard.

"Takes one to know one… whore!" Abby yells back at her. The ladies fall out in laughter and join Liv at the table.

"What was that about Liv?" Abby asks

"She just appeared out of nowhere. But I'm sure she regrets it now. Where are you guys coming from or headed?"

"She's lucky. I'm sure Fitz has instructed your security team to shoot first and ask question later…bitch. But anyway we decided to meet up for lunch."

As the ladies sit the twins both removes their earphones and try to remove their restraints as they reach for Abby. "Hey my beautiful god babies." Abby unstraps the twins and take them out of their stroller placing them both on her lap.

"What up with that chick?" Lisa inquires

"My husband's ex. She's having a hard time excepting reality."

"Dam she's bold, you got security and shit and she still brought her ass over here?"

"She don't know about the security. She was too busy focusing on me to notice. She never got these perks."

"Well she better watch herself. Fitz does not play when it comes to you, and you had the twins. Mellie playing with fire and don't even know it. Hell if it wasn't for you, Andrew would still be kicking that ass on a daily bases." Abby states and Lisa just listens.

They sit for about another hour before heading out to their prospective destinations. Liv decided to stop at Fitz's office since she was already downtown and his return was about an hour ago. She enters the building and goes straight to his office. As she walks towards his secretary the hoorah over the twins start. Employees from everywhere surround her and the twins. Fitz hears the ruckus and comes out to investigate. When he spots his wife and children he smiles as he walks up to them.

"Hi." He greets his wife picking up Isaiah since he's in the front of the stroller. "Hi." Liv says as she picks up Isabella and they head into his office closing the door behind them. They both place the twins down so they can play. They go straight for their toy section in their father's office and begin to play.

Fitz wraps his arms around Liv's waist pulling her in for a kiss. Liv only gives him a 5 second lip lock before pulling back. "How is your day going?" She asks

Fitz releases her and walks back behind his desk. "Better now that you're here. I heard you ran into Mellie."

Olivia stops all movement and looks at Fitz and exhales. "Yes. I was at our favorite spot. I took the twins for a walk and to have ice cream when she sat down."

"So she just walked up on you, and your detail allowed it?" Olivia doesn't answer him right away because she knew what was in for the detail for not stopping Mellie's approach on her and the twins. So she lies.

"No, they were about to stop her but I signal that it was ok." Remembering Mellie did just walk up on her and invade her children's personal space. "Mellie is no threat to me Fitz. She may be envious but not a threat."

"What did she want?" Fitz asks as he watches the twins play. "You." Fitz head snaps in her direction. "Come again."

Liv chuckles to herself. "She wants you. She said she will always be the original Mrs. Grant. That you will always watch out for her, take care of her and protect her and I'm just your whore."

Fitz jumps from his seat and walks to Liv. "Baby…" "Don't worry about it I will be whatever you want me to be. Like I told her I will open my legs and fuck, suck, swallow, and procreate whenever you desire." Liv says in a low tone." Fitz cracks up laughing and whispers in Liv's ear. "I just got a hard on."

Liv steps back and looks down and throws her hand up in surrender. "I can't help you. I have two small children to tend to."

Fitz steps back and returns to his chair. "I'm just saying, I thought that was a real turn on. I bet she didn't have a comeback for that."

"Nope she didn't. I guess I was supposed to feel bad for pleasing my husband. She got me messed up. I love pleasing my husband."

"And your husband loves how and when you please him as well."

"Don't I know it?"

Isabella walks over to her Fitz with her sing a long in hand. "Daddy it browk."

"No princess Isa it's not broken. Fitz turns on the power switch and it comes to life. "See daddy made it sing." Isabella jumps up and down clapping her hands stopping to take the toy and walk back over to the play area where her brother is consumed in his own little world stacking his colorful blocks. Isabella tips over as she reaches her brother and falls onto his blocks. "Nooo Isa, you make it fall." Isaiah then pushes Isa as she tries to get up. He pushes her off of his blocks. She screams, "Sssstop Saiah." She reaches out and grabs his head full of blond curls and pulls. He screams. Liv and Fitz walk over to the children as they both are in full blown tears now. Fitz picks up Isaiah and Liv grabs Isabella from the floor as she refuses to release Isaiah hair from her chubby little finger. "Let go of your brother's hair Isabella, now." Liv says in a firm voice. Isabella releases her brother hair and begins to cry harder.

Fitz kisses his son's chubby cheeks, "Look Za, Isa is crying. You want to help Isa stop crying?" Isaiah sniffles and his crying subsides. Liv tells Isabella, "Isa you made Za cry, tell Za you're sorry, so he won't cry anymore." Isabella looks at her brother and she sniffle as her crying subsides.

"Sowey Za, no cry." Isabella says to her brother. Fitz whispers in Isaiah's ear for him to give Isa a hug and tell her he love her. Isaiah leans towards his sister and hugs her neck. "Lub you Isa." Fitz then takes both children into his arms and walks over to his office refrigerator and open it and gives the children a kid's apple juice.

"I guess I better be getting home I'm sure these two are starting to get cranky." Liv and Fitz walk back outside his office placing the children in their stroller. "Where did you park?" "Down by our favorite restaurant." Fitz pulls out his phone and tells security to retrieve Liv truck and pick her and the children up from his office.

Liv smiles as she thinks about how much she loves this man. How destiny brought the two together. She rubs her belly as she feel the unborn child kick her. Liv leaves with the children 10 minutes later.

By late that night Fitz had finally decided to call it quits and head to his truck. As the security locked up his office building and Fitz stepped out to his sedan, the sound of Fitz yelling out in pain gains the attention of his two security details. Then the sound of bullets piercing cars while bouncing off of his sedan and his men yelling out instruction as they cover Fitz trying to get him safely in the truck. The pain in Fitz shoulder is intense with a burning sensation. His wife and kids flash before his eyes. He knows it just a wound. The bullet went straight through his shoulder. He's pissed. The security details are looking around trying to locate the shooter. With no success they pull off not noticing the news crew that was driving pass as the shooting started and begin recording.

Fitz is taken straight to the hospital with instructions from him to not inform his wife until the doctor's access the damage. "Sir we have no leads on who that was." One of his security said"

"Get Tom on the phone _NOW!_" Fitz instructs. "Put him on Bluetooth"

"Yeah" Tom answers

"Tom I've been shot and I need you to get me some security at Greys, and secure my family. Hit me back when it's done."

"Fitz are you ok? What's the damage?"

"Take care of my family I'm fine, it's a shoulder wound thru and thru call me back when they are secure." Fitz hung up as they arrived at the hospital.

Meanwhile Tom informs Huck of the events as he instructs the security team on the property grounds what to do until he arrives. Ten minutes later when Tom arrived at the Grant home Liv is a wreck. "Tom what the hell, the news just reported Fitz was shot and they keep replaying that shit on breaking news? Where is Fitz? Is he ok?"

"Liv he's fine, it was a shoulder wound. I need you to try and calm down. He's safe. He at the hospital and has a shit load of security."

In that moment Huck walks through the door. "Hey Liv, everything is fine, Fitz is fine, Abby will be here shortly then we will take you to Fitz." Liv runs to Huck and hugs him as she begins to cry. "It's ok Liv we got this."

"What happened Huck? Where was he? Do you know who did this?"

"Not yet, but Tom and I will find out."

"Tom where were you? How did you let this happen? You are supposed to protect him." Liv says through tear stained eyes. Tom drops his head because he feels the same way Liv feels. He's normally on Fitz's detail but today Fitz allowed him off to have some personal time with his new guy friend Michael. He was due to meet Michael when he got the phone call from Fitz's security. Tom steps into another room and call Fitz. "The family is secure. Abby is in route to keep the children. Then we will bring her to you. She knows. She saw it on TV. Somehow it's already a story and is being reported as breaking news."

"Find out who ran the story. Find out what they saw. Find out who's responsible. I was facing the truck when I was shot. The shot came from up top. The entry and exit wound has a downward pattern. I don't give a fuck if you have to check google map to see if it caught something. Find out who's trying to kill me. Check the dark net. Find something Tom."

"I gotchu Fitz. I will figure this out."

"Good. Let me speak to my wife." Tom returns to the front area of the home and passes Liv the phone.

"Fitz?"

"Yes Livvie it's me, I'm ok…"

"Baby what is going on? I…"

"Livvie I'm fine. Calm down sweet baby I will explain when you get here. Where are the twins?"

"They're already sleeping (sniff)…."

"Ok. I need you to calm down. Rub my baby girl for me so she can calm down too. I know your stomach is probably tight right now and she's doing summer salts inside you. Please baby calm down I'm ok."

"Ok. Do you know who did this?"

"We'll talk when you get here babe. I have to go so the doctors can take care of me. I need to know that you are ok Livvie or I will get up and leave this hospital and come to you right now."

"I'm ok Fitz. I will be there soon."

'I'll see you then baby."

"Ok." Liv hangs up the phone.

Olivia feels a tad bit better. But she won't be completely satisfied until she sees Fitz for herself. Five minutes later Abby walks through the door. "Liv I got the twins just go." She says as she rubs her 4 month belly. Liv hugs Abby and walks out the door led by Huck followed by Tom. When she gets outside she sees security with assault weapons scanning every inch of their property while standing in their positions as well as her family, Harrison, Lisa, Quinn, and Stephen. She hugs them and leaves with a promise to update them when she can. Quinn is adamant about going with her for support and refuses to allow her to go alone.

10 minutes later Liv is running into the arms of Fitz and holding on to him for dear life. She hasn't felt this kind of fear since being attacked by Jake. Fitz was already being seen and cared for. After having his wound tended was preparing to leave when the police arrive to ask him some questions about the shooting. He gives the police his accounts of what took place and gave them Stephen/Harrison's business card if they had any further questions. Fitz was not in the mood to deal with them right now. As usual they turned the tables with their line of questioning and Fitz was over it. Holding Liv close to his side he attempts to walk out of the emergency room when one of the officer's makes on last statement. "Mr. Grant you may want to get Mrs. Grant legal counsel as well, we will be speaking to her too." "You got the cards…use them" Fitz says and continues on his way.

As they drive off in the blacked out sedan Liv can't hold it in anymore. "Fitz what the fuck is going on, who the fuck shot you?"

"Liv that's just it I have no clue. I was leaving the office and when I stepped outside I was shot. The angle of the bullet wound tells me they were shooting from up high."

"Have you been receiving threats from anyone? Did you get another dangerous case like the one with Cyrus?" This statement makes Fitz, Huck and Tom all look at each other. Huck begins to type somethings into his computer.

….

Two hours later as Liv and Fitz lay in bed together. They both find themselves wide awake. Sleep escaping them both. Liv looks over at Fitz as he stares at the ceiling lost in thought. "Babe?'

Fitz turns to his wife. "Yes Livvie."

"I'm scared."

"I know baby and you have a right to be. But I'm going to figure this out and when I do I will handle it."

"But what about next time, and then the time after that?"

"There won't be a next time Livvie."

"How can you be so sure Fitz when you don't even know who's trying to kill you?"

"Look baby haven't I always protected you and our family?"

"Yes but…"

"But nothing Liv, I will figure this out and handle it. You just take care of our children and me like you've been doing and it will be fine." Fitz says with finality to his statement.

Liv feeling shut down becomes quiet and turns her head towards the window letting out a somber breath. Her emotions are building and she now feels like she has no outlet. A single tear tickles down the side of her face. Fitz lost in his own thoughts is oblivious to events happening with his wife.

The following morning Liv wakes to find Fitz already out of bed. She lies there when suddenly a burst of emotion flow through her. She covers her mouth to muffle her cries. After about 5 minutes of crying Liv gets out of bed and takes a shower before dressing in some comfortable clothing and heading to the twins room. She finds them not there and heads downstairs. The sound of their laughter could be heard. "Hi mommy." Isa say "Mommy!" Za excitingly calls out as well. Fitz turns to his wife as he sits on the couch in the company of Tom and Huck.

"Good morning my beautiful babies." Liv says as she hugs the twins

"Morning love." Fitz says as he turns back to the business at hand.

"Morning, have the children eaten?"

"Ah yeah, I left your breakfast in the microwave." Fitz says without looking at Liv. "Hey guys." Liv speaks to Huck and Tom they both nod in response. Liv turns and heads for the kitchen with the twins in tow. She takes her plate filled with bacon, eggs, grits, and toast. As good as the food looks Liv loses her appetite and places the plate wrapped in Reynold into the refrigerator and grabs the twins taking them upstairs to get them dressed.

An hour later after dressing the twins and spending quality time alone with them she returns to the living area. Fitz walks up to her and kisses her, but she does not reciprocate the kiss. "What's wrong?' Fitz asks as he steps back and looks his wife in the eyes. She sighs and turns walking away from him. "Nothing, are you going somewhere?"

"Yes we are going to Huck's to do more research. Don't worry Livvie I have my detail and there will be plenty of security here at the house. But I need you to stay inside for now at least until I get a lead on who's behind the shooting."

Olivia rolls her eyes. "Fine." She walks out of the room to the playroom which is located in another part of the house with the twins in tow. Fitz knows all of what's going on is weighing heavy on her and probably stressing her out. This is the reason he needs to figure out who is trying to kill him and fast. Not having time to deal with Olivia's change in attitude he and the guys leave.

After about 45 minutes later Liv and the twins return to the Living area and Liv decides to clean the house. Two hours later she looks around her home satisfied with how it looked and called her beste. "Hey Abbs."

"Hey Liv, are you ok?"

"I just need some company. Now that I have to stay home it's not so fun. Can you come over?"

"Yep, give me twenty minutes or so." They both hang up. Liv then calls Quinn. "Hey Quinn."

"Hey Liv, what's up?"

"I just…can you come over. I just feel like I need my family around me, but just us girls."

"Ok I'm there." Quinn says before hanging up the phone.

Liv then calls Lisa. Something about Lisa feels sister like and she wanted her there as well, Lisa agrees and one hour later all the women where there.

Liv needed to have her family around her and they showed up. They laughed cried and took care of the children and each other, a women's day of sorts.

It was getting late into the day and Fitz had not called so she called him. "Fitz it's me, give me a call I'm starting to worry, Ok love you." She hangs up after leaving her 3rd message on his phone. Everyone is sitting with her when she made the call for the 3rd time. Quinn decides to call Huck and gets his voicemail as well….

**TO BE CONTINUES…..**

_**LEAVE A REVIEW. I LOVE TO READ YOUR THOUGHTS.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Reader575: Yes you are on point. Most of you are. Iamascandallover: I love how you stick with smellie mellie's new name. Dendardendan: I know you love Fitz but you got to give Liv a break, her fear of losing him is consuming at times. ****kelleekellkell****: I love everyone being prego too. I'm trying to find something fun to do with it. I loved all the reviews. I like to make you think. I like to keep you on edge. I also like to make you laugh. So let's get it. Happy Reading. **

…..

For the 3rd time Fitz looked at his ringing phone, but what he was looking at on Huck's computer screen was more important. There was a bounty on his head in the form of the "Black Net". A measly million dollar bounty. "Are these mutherfucker's serious?" Fitz yells. "I want to turn the tables. Huck, can you up that bounty to 10 million to bring whoever is behind this to me? And 10 million for the bitch ass who shot me."

"I can create a profile using my kill name spin and put it out there. How do you want it? Do you want the information or the people?" Huck asks as he looks down at his ringing phone but does not answer.

"Both." Fitz and Tom say as the same time. Huck looks back at both men and smirks while shaking his head. "You two have been hanging out together way too much." Huck states before going back to typing on his computer. Minutes pass, then hours. It has now been 2 ½ hours before Huck search is done.

Fitz jumps from his seat. "What now?"

'Now we wait. Why don't you go home to Liv? I will contact you when we get something."

"It is pretty late and I know Liv is angry. I might as well deal with it now. I'll send your wife home."

Fitz and Tom leaves and head back to the Grant home. Once there Fitz relieves Tom to go home stating there is more than enough security around him.

Tom reluctantly gives in and head home after dropping Fitz off at home. Fitz walks into the house and is taken back. As he looks around there are toys everywhere. The children are running around like they are in an amusement park and pregnant women are waddling around oblivious to his arrival. He feels like he's in the paternity ward and daycare all in one."

Harrison turns to say something to Lisa when he spots him and jumps to his feet. "Fitz my man, thank god you're home. Lisa baby let's go." He leans into Fitz ear as he approaches him. "Your wife is the devil. My girl called an hour ago to leave and Liv is now holding us hostage."

Everyone turns to Harrison when he calls Lisa. Stephen stands up and blows out a breath. "Finally mate, I need to get away from these pregnant women. Abby are you coming? Because I'm heading out." Stephen says also being called an hour ago but held hostage by Liv.

"Yeah give me a minute." She responds and looks at Fitz with an attitude. Fitz chuckles to himself.

Liv never said a word. She just let out a long breath as she brought her hand to her forehead. She just begins to clean up the mess the children made. Fitz feels like he's in the twilight zone. The women begin to help Liv pick up after the children and get the house back in order. Fitz is speechless. He just stands there thinking to himself..._'what the fuck is going on?_' Liv finally walks up to him and kisses his cheek.

"Can you get the children ready for bed while we clean?" She then walks away and continue picking up the mess. She wanted to be upset, but she was just so glad that he was safe and home. She used the children as a distraction to her worry allowing them to play in the living area, building tents with them, and just trying to refocus on them and not her husband. She needed to keep herself busy. Liv made everyone play dress up; have tea time, and whatever else the children wanted to do. Stephen and Harrison were caught in her raft when she was having an emotional moment. They understood she was worried about Fitz and all this was a distraction. Liv never allows the children to play in this room. And anyone or man shall I say that didn't not want to participate was met with her frustrating raft and three other pregnant hormonal women backing her up.

Fitz takes the twins upstairs and bathes them preparing them for bed. Stephen and Harrison wait patiently. They are more than ready to go home. Finally the house is back to normal and everyone leaves. Liv makes her way upstairs look in on her children then go to her bedroom. Fitz is sitting on the bed already showered typing on his computer. He looks up at her when she enters the bedroom.

"You ready to talk?" Fitz says

Olivia sighs and walks over to the bed and stands in front of him. "You didn't answer my calls and I got worried. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was doing anything to not think the worst and distract myself… You didn't answer."

"So you drive everyone around you crazy because I didn't answer. Liv I was busy. Answer me this? Did Huck call you?" She shakes her head no. "Did Tom call you?" She shakes her head no again. "Then you should have known I was fine. What are the chances all three of us went down?" If something happens to me you will be the first call. Everyone that works for me knows to do that. If you don't hear from my security or Tom or Huck or me then know I'm fine and taking care of things."

Liv is standing between Fitz legs as he talks and sits up pulling her close. He kisses her stomach as he talks to her. "You don't need the stress and I'm doing everything in my power not to stress you, but at the same time I need to get ahead of this and not give whoever has it in for me time to get to me and sometimes I will be busy doing that." He looks up at Liv as tears form in her eyes and runs down her cheeks. "Don't cry baby. I'm sorry I worried you. I promise to do better. I will at least text you a quick message next time. Ok?" He wipes her tears with his thumb as he pulls her down and positions her on his lap in a straddling position leaving them eye to eye. "I love you Livvie. You are my sweet baby, you are my world remember that, know that." Fitz cups her face with both of his large hands and draws her in for a kiss.

"Do you forgive me baby?" (Kiss)…"Yesss." (Kiss)…Fitz kisses Liv neck line sucking on it with tenderness as he rubs her gently over her cloth cover clit. Liv hormones are on ten and her anger is dissipating. "Fitz….baby…make love to me…I need to feel you inside me baby."

Fitz flips Liv onto the bed and gently kisses from her neck to her wet garden. Slowly he removes her leggings and then her panties as he begins to kiss her inner thigh. Slow and meticulous he slides his tongue up and down her folds. Olivia arches from the feeling. "I love you Fitz, I love you so much baby." He places his tongue into her moist opening. "I love you too sweet baby." Olivia runs her fingers through his hair as she grinds into his mouth. "Yes baby right there." Fitz moves up and takes her clit into his mouth sucking on it with such tenderness as he slide his middle finger inside of her making her squirm even more.

He then kisses his way up Liv's squirming body and removes her shirt as she removes his boxers. "I want to feel you on my tongue baby." "No, not right now I need to make love to my wife. I need you to feel how much I love you." He slowly slides inside of her wetness. She arches and moans out. "Mmmm." Fitz takes slow deep strokes as he passionately kisses her. He takes one of her legs and cuffs it into his strong arm changing the angle as he deep strokes Liv. "I love you Livvie." Being mindful of Liv's stomach he changes the angle again taking the pressure off of his upper body. He slides in behind her lifting her leg into the cuff of his arm again entering her with his hard stiffness. Liv turns her head to him as he kisses her with strong yet gentle aggression, pumping in and out of her as he hits her G-spot over and over again. She cums hard followed by a piercing scream of Ewwws and Ahhhs.

Ten minutes later they are both in the shower. Fitz takes Liv again sliding into her from the back as she holds onto the porcelain wall with her foot place strategically on the seat rest inside the shower. "Fitz gives her all of him from this angle making her cum twice as he rubs her clit with his two fingers and he pumps into her with strong fast strokes. Liv is lost in the feeling and kind of delusional with the sensation of being overwhelmed as she climaxes she collapse in Fitz's arms. He sits with her and begins to wash her. Cleaning his cum from her garden as it leaks out of her sensitive opening. Once he's cleaned his wife he dries her and carries her to their bed after dressing her in his navy shirt. He joins her and they both fall asleep within minutes when their heads hits the pillow.

…

The following morning as Fitz and Liv was having breakfast Fitz gets a call from Huck. "Hey I got something can you come through?"

"Yeah, give me an hour." Fitz hangs up the phone.

"Who was that …Huck?"

"Yeah he found something. I will catch you up after I meet with him." Olivia nods and Fitz head upstairs to get dressed.

One hour later Fitz enters Huck's home flanked by Tom. "Fitz I found out some information as well. I have a lead on the shooter." Tom says as they enter the house. Fitz stops in his tracks and nods and resumes his steps. Both men speak to Quinn as she opened the door for them informing them that Huck was in his secret room which was located underneath the home. The main access point was from his den whereas the floor opened up to a stairwell.

The men enter the secret location. Huck begins to explain what he found. "You're not going to believe this but I found a money trail leading back to none other than Andrew Nichols." Fitz face transforms.

"This mutherfucker." Fitz states with anger.

"I told you… you should have let me kill his ass." Tom let out in frustration.

"Let me hear everything." Fitz says to Huck.

"About 15 days ago Andrew received ten thousand dollars from an unknown account. I'm still working on that part. It's was a wire transfer. So I followed his movements and went through his phone log. These are the camera views. He met with this guy. I'm doing a facial recognition as we speak. Not once but 3 different times. He also called him before and after the shooting. I don't have the conversation, but I did catch this voicemail. '_What the fuck Glocklan you said nothing about trying to kill the man, I hope you didn't have anything to do with shooting Fitz, because he is a very dangerous man and I didn't sign up for attempted murder or murder for that much. I'm done helping you. Do not call me again. Just so you know he survived and he will come looking for you and if I know Fitz he will find you. Lose my number. I'm done helping you find him.' _The voicemail ends.

Fitz rubs his hand over his face. "So Andrew lead this person to me. Sold me out."

"Pretty much." Tom answers.

"So what do you have Tom."

"The shooter I believe is a woman who goes by Becky. I found out through some of my sources that Becky recently took on a Billionaire client who wanted to out another billionaire. I figure it's not a coincident with everything going on with you. I figured Huck can tie the two together once he gets all the bank information."

"Ok let me know if they connect. In the mean time I need to handle Andrew and see what else he knows about this Glocklan person. He may be our billionaire or the one pulling the strings."

"How do you want to handle this?" Tom asks

"Fitz if you want I can take care of Andrew for you. He will never see me coming. I can get the information you need." Huck volunteers.

"Yeah Huck you handle that, while Tom you find this Becky chick and do what you do best. If she is the shooter….kill her ass and send a message so everyone so they know I'm not one to fuck with. I need to take care of Liv. She's been acting strange lately. I don't want her stressed especially while pregnant. Keep me informed. Use only the burner phones. Also if this checks out pay your source the whole twenty million, because I damn sure won't be paying Andrew. Huck I will give you Ten million just because you're family same goes for you Tom.

"Brother I don't want your money I do this shit for fun plus you're family. Give my half to Huck. He has a new wife and a baby on the way. Plus I got more than enough money. Don't think I don't." Fitz looks at Huck. "Are you ok with that Huck?"

"Yes, I'm ok college fund and all." The men all chuckle

"Then it's settled. Hit me up when you find something." Fitz leaves and head back home.

When Fitz arrives home and walks in the door Isa runs up to him. "Daddy, daddy mommy cry." Liv turns and tries to wipe her eyes as Za comforts her. "No cry mommy, daddy here." Fitz walks over to Liv and takes her into his arms. "It's ok baby. I'm here. I got you." Fitz knows her emotions are getting the best of her anytime she cries in the presence of the children. He knows fear no matter how much he reassures her is there. "Please don't cry Livvie. I'm getting closer to figuring this out. It will be over soon." Liv tries to compose herself as the twins hug each of her legs as a way to comfort her. "Look at our children they want you to stop crying too." Liv look down at the twins holding a leg apiece and can't help but to giggle. They look so cute looking up at her with their big blue eyes and sad faces. She steps back from Fitz and bends down as best as she can to their level. "Thank you, my beautiful babies, mommy feels much better." She kisses both of their foreheads and stands to her full height and kisses her husband. "I'm sorry I'm so emotional. I can't seem to control it. I was fine up until a few minutes ago."

Fitz is such an understanding and patient man. Liv is so grateful for him because truly her emotions are indeed all over the place. "Why were you crying?" Fitz asks

"I…I..I don't really know. I just felt emotional and couldn't hold it in baby I really tried, so because I couldn't leave the children unattended they saw me crying. Fitz hugs her again. "It's ok Livvie you're pregnant and we are dealing with a lot right now. So I understand."

"You said you are getting closer? What have you found out?"

"That Mr. Andrew is the source that led whoever tried to kill me to me. I also think we may have the shooter. Tom and Huck are verifying things as we speak. So unless something changes I'm here with you. The office can handle itself. I'm only a phone call away. I told you I got you baby."

"Andrew? Really? Him and Mellie getting bold as hell."

"I see that. But I'm going to let Tom handle him. Mellie I'm not sure about. In the end she will learn to respect you and our relationship."

"If she didn't have a son I would tell you to leave her ass broke. But because of him and only because of him she gets a break. See how she feels being a single parent since she keeps coming for me and my man."

"So you saying I have your permission to kill Andrew?"

"You don't need my permission he made the first move. He started this"

"Yep and I'm definitely going to finish it." He reaches down and picks ups his twins scooping them both into his arm. "Give mommy a kiss." They both lean in towards Liv and kiss her. She smiles like she just won a million dollars. Then leans in and kiss Fitz while thanking him for being such a great man and husband.

Fitz spends the entire day with his family. It isn't until the following morning Huck calls. "I have the information you need."

"And Andrew?"

"Compliant."

"I will meet you at the warehouse in one hour."

"Ok." Huck says and hangs up.

Fitz turns to Liv and sees her staring at him with her big beautiful doe eyes. "This is it baby. I'm not sure how long I will be but I promise to text you if I'm gone too long. But this has to be handled."

"So you know who it is?"

"Not yet but I think Andrew does I will let you know what I find out." Fitz says glad he didn't give Huck a chance to tell him what he found. He needed Liv to be stress free and not knowing what he found out would keep him from lying to her. He kisses Liv and heads for the shower.

After Fitz showers and leaves Liv finds herself fighting to control her breathing. She is having a panic attack. Her fear of something happening to Fitz is consuming her every being and she can't stop it. She reaches for her phone with shaky hands and hits 2 to speed dial Fitz.

He answers, "Livvie." But all he hears is panting

"Fi…I…" She tries talking but she in a full blown panic attack and can't catch her breath.

"LIVVIE! What's wrong, Livvie talk to me?" Fitz is sensing something is wrong as he calls to Liv, he instructs the driver to turn around. "Livvie…." He yells again. "OLIVIA!" She doesn't respond. "Get security in the house now! I'm coming Livvie, I'm coming babe hang in there. I'm turning around now."

The detail calls to the team back at the house and instruct them to go into the home and check on Liv. As they enter they call out, "Mrs. Grant are you ok? Mrs. Grant, Mr. Grant told us to check on you." They yell out as they enter the home. "Tell them to go to my bedroom." Fitz instructs as he continues to call out to Liv from his cell phone.

Feeling a sense of panic himself he says a silent prayer. Fitz is only minutes from home when he's informed that they have located Olivia in their bedroom and she's struggling to breath. Fitz instructs them to put him on speaker phone. They obey his request. "Livvie baby breath for me, It's me baby breath, please Livvie calm your breathing." Fitz continues to coach her as his driver pulls up to the house. He jumps out and run in taking the staircase 4 at a time. He enters the room and finds one of his men holding Liv with the phone next to her ear. Fitz drops the phone and runs to Liv.

"Baby I'm here, breath baby, breathe Livvie." She's not responding and her eyes roll into the back of her head. Fitz yells. "No, no, Livvie baby come on breath baby. He lays her flat on the floor and checks for a pulse. It's faint but it's there, yet she's not breathing. Fitz lifts Liv up and runs downstairs to the car and heads for the hospital as he performs CPR on his now unconscious wife. As he's leaving with Liv in his arms he instructs his head of security to call Abby to tend to his children and stay with them until one of his family members arrived.

Once in the route to the hospital "I'm sorry, baby please, breathe for me." He continues CPR in hopes to breathe for her. Once they arrive at the hospital Liv is taken back immediately and placed on oxygen. Forty minutes later Abby, Huck, Harrison, and Stephen are there. Abby goes in on Fitz.

"What the hell Fitz, what happened? Is she alright? Is the baby alright?"

"She had a panic attack after I left this morning, she dialed my cell but she couldn't talk because she could catch her breath. I turned the car around and here we are. I'm waiting on the doctors now. Where are my children?"

"They're with Quinn and Lisa at the house, I had to be her. Don't make me regret going to bat for you. You need to fix whatever it is that's causing these episodes. She only started having them again after falling in love with you. "Fix it Fitz." Abby demands. Fitz drops his head because he knows everything Abby said is true and he needed to fix this.

Ten minutes later the doctors comes out. "Mr. Grant?" Fitz turns and walks toward the approaching doctor as well everyone else. "Yes." Fitz states with a shaken demeanor.

The doctor notices this and puts him at ease. "Your wife is fine. Your baby is fine as well. She definitely had a severe panic attack and your actions saved her and your child life."

"Is she awake? Can I see her?"

"Yes, please follow me." The doctor escorts them to Liv's room. Once they enter Liv looks up and tears form in her eyes. Abby runs to her and hug her not caring about the men right now. "We love you girl." Abby states with a tear stained face. The others nod in agreement. Liv never says a word instead she nods and looks past them to focus on Fitz. Huck and Harrison who are standing in her view of him notice this and steps back. Stephen walks to the other side of the bed.

Fitz steps closer. "Hi."

"H..Hi." She says as he leans in to kiss her on the forehead rubbing her swollen pregnant stomach. Liv looks him directly in the eyes with such love that her heart skips a beat. The family notices this and they all give her their love touching her body somewhere foot, leg, arm, thigh any body part they could reach without interrupting their moment and walk over to the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry." She quietly pushes out.

"No, no Livvie I'm sorry. This is on me. But I promise you after what happened today it will be no more. I promise."

"I just got so scared."

"I know baby, but I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. It's over. I will let my team handle everything from this point forward. It's over." Fitz turns to the family and asks them to give them some private time. They all step outside of the room. He turns back to Liv.

"Sweet baby, I will live and die for you and our children. This is who I am. This is also the side of me that I don't like you to see. It's very scary and sometimes dark, but no more. I love you too much to lose you. I will step all the way back. You need me here and here with you and our children is where I will be."

"But your life is still in danger. Someone out there still wants to kill you. I can't lose you Fitz. I can't live without you and my children. I need you like they need you."

"Believe me Livvie I know. I feel the same way. I will let my team handle everything. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you I'm all in." I will change how I chose my cases we will figure everything out. I'm not leaving you. I will make some changes. Whatever it takes to put you at ease baby I will do. Ok?"

"Ok."

"Now I think our family really needs to have a moment with you. Can I go get them?" She smiles and nods

"I'm going to call and check on the children. " Liv knows the children are safe and cared for so she didn't think to inquire until now. "Ok, where are they?"

"They are at the house with Quinn and Lisa." He states before going outside to gather the rest of the family. He stays out in the hall and makes a call.

"Tom, we are going code black. You take the lead inform the team. I want them all. B613 covert! I will check for the encryption everyday with further instructions. No one is to contact me by phone or in person. This needs to end now. I will not chance my family."

"Understood." Tom hangs up.

Fitz then calls Quinn. "Hey Quinn, Livvie and baby are good. How are the twins?"

"They're good eating breakfast right now. Will she be coming home? What happened?" Fitz explains everything to Quinn shortly after he returns to Liv's bedside.

Liv is released later that afternoon. Fitz never leaving her side and deciding to work from home gives him reason to be on his computer as he checks the encrypted information sent to him by his team. He hated lying to his wife but this was the only way to handle the situation and keep her from stressing at the same time. He knew that Andrew needed to be dealt with and he so wanted to be the last fast Andrew saw before he killed him. Liv needed to be kept as far away from all the dark things he did. So this was his only solution to the problem, 'Lie to her'.

**2 DAYS LATER AT THE WAREHOUSE….**

Tom stands over Andrew as he looks back at him with his one good eye. "So this Glocklan guy just came to you out of the blue wanting information on Fitz? Is that what you're telling me?"

Andrew nods, too afraid to speak. "Where can I find this guy?" Tom asks even though he already has people in route to Glocklan's million dollar home. "I..I don't know he calls me and we meet."

"Why does he want Fits dead?"

With hatred in his heart he says, "Same reason I do. He took away the one he loved. He was Cyrus's lover and partner and he knows Fitz had him killed. Just like you guys turned Mellie against me. Emasculating me in front of her giving her power over me, she does not respect me anymore. I haven't been able to touch her since you all showed up and made her sign those divorce papers, two years, two fucking years. Fitzgerald Grant can burn in hell for all I care. I hope Glocklan kills him."

This statement pisses Tom off to no end and he pulls out his gun and pistol whips him. Huck who was quietly standing in the room grabs Tom's arm and stops him from killing him. Fitz instructed that he be the one to take Andrews last breath. "Not yet." Huck says. Tom stands upright and spits in Andrews face before walking away.

Minutes later Fitz walks through the door. "I got about an hour. Quinn is picking up the groceries for me. Are you sure Quinn won't say anything to Liv?"

"I'm sure. She knows this is what's best." Huck answers

Fitz walks up to Andrew. "So you sold me out because you want me dead?"

"Fuck you." Andrew says through a blood filled mouth.

"I don't have time for this. I hope you have a life insurance policy for your son." Fitz raises the gun that Tom just gave him and begins firing releasing the entire clip into Andrew's body. "How long to we get this Glocklan guy?"

"The team is already in position. They're waiting for nightfall."

"I want him brought to me as soon as possible. This has to end now." Fitz hand Tom the gun and leaves to meet up with Quinn to retrieve the groceries and return home to his wife.

**MEANWHILE AT MELLIES HOUSE….**

Mellie paces as she tries to think. '_Where the hell is he. Dammit Fitz must know something. Andrew never not comes home. It's been three days and I haven't heard from him. I guess he slipped up. I have to do everything myself. Dammit men are so incompetent.'_

She then decides to make a call and the party answers. "Hello Fenton sweety, how are you?"

"Mellie my dear, I'm fine how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine dear. I was just calling to ask if you have gotten any further on what we discussed." Finton Glocklin never got the chance to answer before the line went dead.

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

_**A/N: I must say you guys are good. Yes it seems Mellie is somehow connected to Fitz being shot. How about Liv? Is this fear she feels justified? And Fitz…our boy Fitz and his love for Livvie and desire to protect her. Is he justified not answering her calls sometime and lying to her? Let me know your thoughts. Please leave a review.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE**

**Thank everyone for the reviews. Happy Reading!**

Mellie paces as she tries to think. '_Where the hell is he? Dammit Fitz must know something. Andrew never not comes home. It's been three days and I haven't heard from him. I guess he slipped up. I have to do everything myself. Dammit men are so incompetent.'_

She then decides to make a call and the party answers. "Hello Fenton sweetie, how are you?"

"Mellie my dear, I'm fine how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine dear. I was just calling to ask if you have gotten any further on what we discussed." Fenton Glocklan never got the chance to answer before the line went dead.

"Hello, Fenton are you there Fenton." Mellie continues to call out but she gets no response finally hearing the dial tone.

She hangs up as her heart rate picks up. _'Fitz'_ she thinks to herself. No he wouldn't know she was involved. She would blame everything on Andrew if it came down to it. Fitz would never hurt her or let anyone else hurt her or her child for that much. Yeah she would blame everything on Andrew if she was found out. She would play the sympathy card. The distraught woman she was very good at this.

Her son walks up to her. "Mommy I want daddy." She looks down at him and lifts him from the floor. "AJ, honey mommy wants daddy too. But I don't think we will be seeing him again." She carries him upstairs and walks into the nannies room and hands him to her. "I pay you to keep an eye on him. How is it he made it all the way downstairs to me? Do you job or I will fire your ass." She walks out slamming the bedroom door behind her. Not caring if Andrew is dead or not. She has his name and his money as well as 1 million from Fenton. If Andrew was indeed dead she had a life insurance policy that would set her for life and a trust fund for her son.

If Andrew was indeed dead she would definitely make Olivia pay for making her a single parent. Fitz seems to do anything for his precious Olivia. Mellie continues to think to herself. If she was to raise her son alone so would Olivia. Not thinking about the fact that she drew first blood by trying to have Fitz killed and joining forces with Glocklan.

**MEANWHILE AT THE GLOCKLAN MANSION…..**

As Glocklan talks on the phone he's grabbed from behind and a needle is placed in his neck rendering him paralyze immediately. The seal team grabs the phone hanging it up and removing Glocklan from his home taking him to a remote location and sending an encrypted message to Fitz.

Fitz would not get this message until the following day. Refusing to leave Liv's side he instructs Tom to do what he wants with him just insure his death is prominent. The only person left to deal with is Becky and Huck had a lead on her assuring him that he would take care of her.

As Liv and Fitz sit in their living room with the twins laying on each of their laps watching the movie Cars, Fitz hears commotion outside. Suddenly his alarm is deactivated and his security team enters his home requesting he and the family head to the basement because a shooter was spotted and being intercepted. Fit and Liv grab the twins and head for their basement. Twenty minutes later Huck knocks on the basement door.

Fitz opens the door and Huck enters. "Please tell me they got the shooter?"

Huck looks at them and smiles, "I got her. It was Becky. She was trying to finish the job. I knew she would. Shooters never like missing their mark. I've been waiting for her to pop out. She's dead. I did it myself. The team is cleaning up now. It's over."

Fitz smiles and looks at Liv. "It's over baby. The threat is gone." After putting the children to bed Fitz shares all the details with Liv.

"What about Mellie. You said the team overheard Fenton say her name over the phone?"

"What do you suggest?"

"I don't know. She's a mother. I keep thinking about her son."

"Well, it looks like Andrew's or Mellie's parents will have to take care of him, because I am not taking any more chances with her. She has to go."

"Fitz please, there has to be another way."

"Olivia this is who I am this is who you married. I will not allow a threat to just go free to come after me and my family whenever they feel the need. So Mellie has to go. I will not lose you or allow someone to kill me because they are a mother. That bitch wants me dead, so yeah Mellie has to go."

Olivia releases a long breath. She knows Fitz is right but that does not mean she has to like it.

"Whatever Fitz, do whatever you have to do just don't tell me about it."

"Liv why are so wishy washy all of a sudden? Andrew and Jake were parents as well, or is it just because she's a mother? Hell you're a mother, but I bet she won't hesitate to kill you if it meant getting me back." Fitz wanted to take those words back as soon as they left his mouth, but it was too late. He couldn't.

"That's not even possible, so I won't take you serious about that statement. Again as I said before whatever….Fine….Do what you do. This is who you are…right? So why ask me if you already know what you want to happen here? Why make me think I have a say when your mind is already made up? Unless I chose to kill her I'm being wishy washy. So again I say do you, you had plans to do that anyway." Liv gets out of bed and goes into the large adjoining bathroom.

Fitz is suddenly frustrated with the whole thing. He gets up and goes into his office. Send out an encrypted message stating that Mellie was trouble and Tom has all power to keep trouble away from his family. _'Fuck Mellie.'_ Fitz thinks to himself. _I'm done playing with this evil bitch. Liv will be fine. _He gets up and returns to their bed. Liv is underneath the cover with her back to him. He slides in behind her and wraps his arm around her as he places soft kisses on her neck. "I'm sorry. For you I will spare Mellie. I don't like it but I will do it." Liv turns to him and thanks him for the apology and kisses him with a new found respect for him.

She is slowly realizing this is the consequence that comes with marrying Fitz. She knew the man he was before she said yes. He completely showed her who his was before asking for her hand. It was time she totally accepted Fitz darks side as he said this is who he is and if he can embrace who he is so could she. She loved him that much.

….

On the other side of town Tom was having fun with Glocklan not with sex but with torcher. He stops to look at his phone indicating he received an encrypted message from Fitz. He leaves a naked tied up, battered and bruised Glocklan in the room as he goes and retrieves his computer from his truck. After decoding and reading the message he goes back inside. Huck is already received the message and putting things into place. He walks up to Glocklan and hands him his cell phone that was taken from him during his call to Mellie. "Call Mellie and tell her to meet you wherever the fuck you two meet up."

Glocklan does as he's told and Mellie agrees to meet him under the rouse he will explain everything to her when they meet. Without a second thought a drunken Mellie jumps into her car and heads for the meeting spot. Her adrenaline pumping….the alcohol coursing thru her blood…..her vision blurred and her foot heavy on the pedal Mellie drives on when she's suddenly cut off causing her to swerve on the sharp turn she's approaching driving over the cliff. Her car flies high in the air hitting a tree, stopping it from being airborne, slamming it to the ground, as it then rolls violently down the steep slope, killing her instantly due to the hood pressing her head straight down into her shoulders.

Huck stands at the top of the road looking down at Mellie's car as it tumbles further down the hill, throwing her body ahead of it as it slams on top of her already broken dead body. Huck then goes back to his vehicle and drives home. He calls Tom and notifies him of Mellie's deadly demise. Tom then turns to a fear stricken Glocklan, popping open his large hunting knife and begins to stab him over and over again. Once for every time he caused a rift in his family, so as to make it seem like a crime of passion. He stabs him over 50 times for the hours of stressed his family endured. Once done he leaves Glocklan's bloody battered body in the hotel room he took him to after Fitz gave him permission to do as he pleased dressed as a hotel bus boy he leaves the hotel through the kitchen where his team picks him up and drives away.

**BACK AT THE GRANT HOME….**

Fitz is ball deep inside Olivia's wetness. The sound of her pleasure and Fitz moans are all that can be heard as he takes her from behind. He slowly deep strokes her while squeezing her engorged breast as he sucks on her pulse point on her neck. "Aw baby you're so wet." Fitz moans out.

"This is what you do to me babe. You always get me so wet for you." Liv pants out as she grips the back of Fitz neck fisting his soft short curls. "Aww Fitz baby I'm cumming, I'm cumming baby…"

"Yesss Livvie cum for me, Dam I love you women. I love you so much. He says as they explode together and he spills a shit load of his seed inside her warmth. "Aww fuck Livvie, fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!" Fitz yells out unable to control his ejaculation as Liv's tight wet walls release her essence all around his dick. A sense of euphoria overtakes them both but mostly Fitz. The love he has for this woman is unimaginable and lying to her to protect her is a chance he was willing to take making him love her even more. "Baby I can't stop cumming, fuck Liv, what are you doing to me?" He says as his body jerks release and unknown amount of semen. Liv just holds onto him as they both come down from their sexual high.

"I don't know babe, but it has something to do with our lovemaking. I've been hooked since the first time." Liv says with panted breath.

"Yeah, I've never came so much in my life during sex. You got some kind of super powers in your pussy." Liv bursts into a gut felt laughter. "You're laughing but I'm serious, it's like you make my dick do shit it's never done before."

"It's the pregnancy babe."

"If that's true I might have to keep you pregnant and we just have a shit load of kids."

"No my love for now three is enough."

"You didn't say all, so there is hope." Fitz pulls out of Liv and is in awe at how much of his semen spills out of her. She looks down between her legs as she feels it spill out of her. "Yes babe, there is hope. Dam babe you definitely have super sperm. That's a lot only to have cum in me once. That's how I keep ending up pregnant. I'm going to have to use more than one kind of birth control after this baby."

"Super powers."

"Super sperm."

They both laugh as Fitz goes to get a warm wash cloth to clean them up before they both are overtaken by sleep. The best sleep either of them has had since Fitz was shot.

…..

The following morning news of Mellie's accident is top of the hour and even front page news in the daily papers.

_Last night an officer drove upon the scene of a broken guard rail on Bender road to find a car crashed down on the landing. This said car was driven by Melody Nichols formally_ _known as Melody Grant. Mrs. Nichols was found dead due to the accident. The coroner report Mrs. Nichols had an alcohol level of 2.7 rendering her drunk which they believe is what caused her to lose control of her vehicle. She was DOA when emergency response arrived. It is also said that her husband Andrew Nichols left her days prior to this accident and is currently in Canada and cannot be reached at this time. I'm James Novak channel 12 new reporting._

Liv drops the glass she was drinking from creating a loud crash as it hits the floor. Fitz rushes into the kitchen and is immediately filled with concern when he sees Liv. "Livvie what's wrong?"

She just looks at him then back at the television on the wall. "She's dead."

"Who's dead?" Fitz asks clearly confused at the moment.

"Mellie…she's dead."

"What? Really?" Fitz head falls back with laughter. "The evil bitch is dead." He continues laughing.

"You see this as funny?"

He tapers his laughter. "No, I see this as ironic. Fuck Mellie, that bitch wanted me dead, should I be sad?"

"Did you do this? Did you have a hand in this?" Liv ask with a serious tone.

"My hands were on you. I was here with you." Fitz said with deflection of truly answering the question.

"Did your team do this?"

"Not to my knowledge. My team has not notified me of anything involving Mellie." He deflects again. "I did not kill Mellie; I did not tell my team to kill Mellie. I have nothing to do with what happened to her." How did she die?" "Drunk driving." She answers. "How can I possibly have something to do with any that?"

Liv thinks about what Fitz is saying and before she could say anything else he speaks. "Look Olivia, I'm not going to keep defending myself against her, she dead, Oh well no sympathy here. She shouldn't have gotten behind the wheel. That's not on me. Fuck her and fuck this conversation. Think what you want because I'm done talking about it."

Fitz walks away. He hates that he has to do it this way, but he really didn't have any knowledge of this. Tom took lead on this on his own if it was his doing, and kept him in the dark about his plans. He simply stated Mellie was trouble. He didn't give any instruction on what to do about it. He was not informed about anything Tom may or may not have done. Therefore he did not lie to his wife about Mellie's death. As he heads to his office he hears Liv call out to him. He stops and turns as she approaches him.

"I'm sorry babe, I believe you when you said this is not on you. I don't want us to be upset with each other. The threat to our family is truly over. I can come and go with liberty now. I love you Fitz and I'm sorry for accusing you." She stands on her toes to kiss him.

He reciprocates and deepens the kiss. "I love you too baby, always have and always will.

…

Over the next several weeks the news continues to report on Mellie and the fact she had sister named Harmony Sinclair who has taken custody of the orphaned child. This really made Liv feel better about Mellie's death.

"Livvie." Fitz calls out, Liv looks at him.

"Hm."

"I've been thinking, maybe we should combine our companies." She bunches up her eye brows as she looks at him. "Here me out, we both represent similar things, like family. If we combine our companies we will both be in the loop on both ends at all times. We have more access to information at our immediate disposal, we don't bump heads and we come out together in the end at least that's my thought. What do you think?"

She lies back against his chest. "I think you are a genius. I love the idea. I think we should do it. But there's only one question?"

"What's that?"

"The name, what name do we use?"

"I actually like yours Wish Granted sounds better. Grand for the People has a stigma to it. So let's go with yours. I will notify all my current clients but I won't publicize it. New name, new direction, new clients."

"Consider it handled, we can start the merger whenever you're ready."

"Your office is the most updated so I will sell my building or rent it out whichever is most beneficial."

"I like that." Liv says as she rubs her hand up and down Fitz stomach. His abs tightens each time she does this. She then moves her hand down further underneath his lax shorts palming his flaccid dick.

"Livvie, we can't. You're eight months and that's too close to delivery for me. I'm not trying to break your water bag again."

Liv breaks into laughter. "You didn't break my water bag babe, the twins just decided to come early, you would have to have been inside my cervix to do that."

"Oh I was in your cervix that's why all that dam water came out of you and you delivered 10 minutes later. I was hitting my babies head because you were already 9cm dilated when I was fucking you from the back."

Liv can't stop laughing. The expression on Fitz face is so serious and dramatic. "Babe you were…hahaha…not….hahaha in my cervix, you go deep enough to reach it and hit it, but you wasn't in it."

"Ok if you say so, but I'm not having sex with you until after the baby is born. I don't want a repeat of happened with the twins."

"You don't want to experience delivering our own baby?" Liv says in a joking matter.

"No, but if I can do it anal, I'm down." Fitz says lifting his eyebrow in curiosity.

"I heard that anal hurts, and is very uncomfortable."

"It's uncomfortable for a moment but then it becomes pleasurable with me. I'm good at all lovemaking techniques."

"You like anal babe, you've never mention this?"

"Neither have you, so I figured you didn't care for it. I only brought it up because for the next two months I am staying away from you vagina."

Liv chuckles. "I'm willing to at least try it for you babe. You will just have to walk me through it because I heard nothing but horror stories about it."

"You mean to tell me you and Abby have never discuss anal?" He says out of pure disbelief.

"Abby is an openly freaky and a highly sexual being. She's shared her experience and all her freaky adventures, some too explicit for me at the time. But with you babe I'm willing to try everything and anything sexually and otherwise. I trust you." This gives Fitz a stiff boner.

Liv still having his dick in her hand is please at his sudden hardness. "Mmm I think he agrees with me." She says with a moan as she releases him from his shorts.

Fitz is stunned to silence at first but then finds his voice. "Livvie you will really try anal with me?"

"Mhm, not only will I try it, but I will allow you to finish even if I find I don't like it." She replies as she licks his tip. Fitz jerks forward as Liv takes him into her mouth.

"Since Abby has the twins, let's give it a shot, but we have to go upstairs because we will need the lube for this to work." He says as he throws his head back on the sofa clearly enjoying the pleasure his wife is giving him. Liv releases him with a pop and jumps up. "Let go."

Fitz grabs her by the forearm. "When was the last time you went to the bathroom?"

Liv looks at him in confusion. "About an hour ago, why?"

"I don't mean to pee, you know took a dump?"

Liv laughs. "About an hour ago. Why is that a problem, will it come out as your fucking me?"

"No, no at least not in my experience, I just would prefer you are as empty back there as possible."

"Ugg, now you are grossing me out."

"I'm sorry I'm just particular when doing anal. I'd rather you have went to the bathroom. I don't know about other men, but I don't want shit on my dick."

"OMG, Fitz that is gross. I changed my mind, we can try another time, for now I will blow you if you need me too until I get that image out of my mind. You just killed my vibe."

Fitz cracks up laughing at Liv's expression. "Sorry Liv, maybe this is why I never brought it up. But I'm good, my boner is gone anyway. Just knowing you will give me permission to try it one day is good enough for me."

Liv decides to change the subject, all thoughts of any kind of sex is gone. "What do you want to do for your birthday in two weeks?"

"I'm not sure. Getting the family and some friends together outside of our home would be nice."

"Consider it handled. We can have a get together at my office building and celebrate our merger at the same time."

"That's why I love you. You are smart, beautiful, articulate, business savvy, sexy, and did I say beautiful?'

"You did." She laughs with a bashful giggle.

"Yeah I did, didn't I?" He stops talking and looks at Liv with an intense expression. "I love you woman. I have never experienced this level of love, but with you it's so intense and I can't express it enough."

She watches Fitz lips as he speaks slowly licking her own followed by the biting of her lower lip. Fitz becomes turned on and pulls her face to him and passionately kisses her. Liv becomes lost in the moment they just created and reciprocates the passionate kiss. Foregoing their previous discussions they attack each other with such passion and determination, removing all covered barriers. Fitz lifts a now naked Liv up and enters her with pure lust. She exhales with a loud gasp as she leans back due to her large stomach. A strong Fitz holds her leaning body in the air now that his shoulder has healed he pushes in and out of her while she holds on to his neck for support.

Fitz walks them to the guest room and lays Liv down on the bed on her side as he lifts her leg onto his shoulder he enters her again. She let out a loud gasp loving the fact her husband couldn't keep his word about staying away from her vaginal garden. "Oh baby, too much, OMG your too deep baby…. .Oh….Fitz babe….." Liv becomes silent and can't utter another word, tears stream from her eyes as her husband changes position and takes her from the back as to be closer to her. She silently cries as her love for this man spills over. Connecting them as one he holds her as close to him as possible whispering all the intimate things she means to him in her ear. Tears begin to fall from his eyes as well. The love these two shares is so powerful even they can't truly express it with words so instead they express it in their lovemaking.

He brings Liv to her first explosive orgasm leaving her breathless. He kisses her and tells her to give him a moment. He runs upstairs grabs the lube and returns in record time. Liv still hasn't caught her breath. He leans in and kisses her deeply; rubbing lube on her anal opening once moist he slides his finger inside of her. She arches backwards and moans with the slight discomfort. Fitz continues to kiss her pulse point on her neck and massage her anal canal at the same time. Suddenly Liv begins to rotate her body to the rhythm of Fitz finger. He then lubricates his hard stiffness pouring more down between her cheeks before he slowly enters her. The withe of his large penile head he knows to go very slow. "Its ok baby, a little more I've only got the head in." He says softly in Liv's ears as she grabs his thigh pressing her nails into his flesh trying to deal with the pain of him entering her from behind. "Oh my…Oh…Oh…baby…slower….slower." She states as she feels him entering her now being half way in. He slowly pulls out and pushes back in going deeper with slow thrusts. "How does it feel baby?" Fitz asks

"Umm, better it doesn't hurt as much."

"Just a little bit more and you will begin to enjoy it." Fitz slowly thrust in and out until his has completely broken through. Liv begins to thrust back towards him as she shifts to the all four position. Fitz is in heaven. They both begin to enjoy the pleasure of their new experience together. A new sensation for Liv she is shocked that's she's truly enjoying it. Fitz lost in the feeling has become almost animal like and takes full advantage of his wife enjoying this new experience. It does not take long for the new experience to bring them both to a climax.

They both just lay there trying to catch their breaths not saying anything just sucking in much needed oxygen they just look at each other silently speaking with their eyes.

Finally Fitz speaks. "Are you ok, I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No babe, that was a…..intense experience, and I think I came from my ass. Can that happen?" Fitz nods "That's something we can only do on special occasions. I can't see myself doing a lot of anal. It's good but not good enough to do often."

"I understand. Thank you for experiencing your first time with me and allowing me to experience it with you."

"You're welcome. Now can you carry me upstairs I feel a dire need for an actual bath? I need to soak my ass it's a bit soar."

"As you wish my queen." Fitz carries Liv upstairs and runs them a bubble bath before joining her in the oversized tub.

An hour later Abby returns with the twins. "Ok, I'm returning you children $500 less than what I came with." Abby says as security sets down all of the shopping bags.

"Abby what did you do? Why would you spend $500 on two children?"

"Because I wanted to, plus some of it was for Merissa as this little bundle in my tummy as well."

Liv walks towards Abby. "Oh now that sound better."

"Liv why in the hell are you walking like that?" Fitz scoops up the twins after allowing them to give Liv a kiss and leaves the room. Liv pulls Abby to the sitting area and spills the beans.

"I tried anal."

"Girl is this your first time?"

"Yes."

"How was it for you?"

"Painful then pleasurable, but my ass is really soar."

"Well you did say Fitz has a big…..you know what. So that was to be expected. It won't be like that next time. But don't wait too long to try it again or your ass will be soar again. Give it two days and I guarantee you will enjoy it more and probably love it. I know I did, but of course my guy at the time was not all that big in the dick department."

"Abby!" Liv says in surprise of Abby's blunt statement.

"What?"

"You are too much, but that's why I love you."

"Well girlee I have to go. Stephen will be home soon and I would like to prepare dinner."

"Ok love you." Liv says as she hugs Abby before she heads to her car.

Liv goes into the playroom finding her husband on the floor playing with the twins. He looks up at her as she enters. "You told her didn't you?"

"Yes I needed pointers for next time." Fitz laughs as Liv joins him for playtime with their children.


	8. Chapter 8

**AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE**

**CHAPTER 8**

It is the officially Fitz's birthday and the party is in full swing. All of Fitz buddies and their wives, girlfriend or mates are there. The family is of course there as well. Everyone is drinking and partying like its 1999 except the expecting mothers.

Everyone is dresses in white. Fitz loves how white looks on his beautiful wife and this was the color they decided to go with. The best part is all the women are unable to drink and can keep the men from getting too drunk.

Everyone is partnered up on the dance floor and enjoying the moment when Fitz notices his boy David is standing near Stephen and Abby watching them intently. So he excuses himself from Liv and walks towards him. Once he reaches him he taps him on the shoulder.

"David is everything good?"

David looks at Fitz then back at Abby, "She pregnant." David says in disbelief, meanwhile Liv approaches Fitz side. "Yeah she is."

"She cheated on me with him."

"David, listen I don't know if that's the case but is there going to be a problem?'

Abby notices David, Fitz and Liv looking at them so she alerts Stephen and they begin to walk into that direction. "What's going on?" Abby inquires

"You're pregnant. You cheated on me Abby. You lied to me."

Fitz attempts to deescalate the situation that is quickly elevating. "David let's step outside?"

"No, I don't want to step outside, I want Abby to tell me if that is my baby, and was she cheating on me."

"No David I was not cheating on you, and no this is not your baby." Stephen steps in front of Abby.

"Abby you don't have to explain anything to this bloody fool. Just know this David I'm facing you now, and I will bloody kick your ass this time." Stephen challenges

"No, no we are not doing this shit today. David if you can't deal right now buddy you should leave. I'm not dealing with this shit today. Handle this some other time." Fitz booms

Both men calmed down, and David decided to leave. Not noticing Stephen and Harrison following him.

Fitz whispers to Liv, "I guess Abby never told David she was pregnant." He then turns to Abby. "I'm sorry I had no idea he didn't know but he's my friend and I gave him an invitation."

"I fine Fitz, David is the past. I owe him no explanation. I've move on now hopefully he will to." Abby returns to the dance floor and the party resumes."

Tom walks up to Fitz and wishes him a Happy Birthday and introduced him to his partner Michael. He also introduced him to the family. Everyone took to Michael right away. He appeared genuine and gentle. He was easy on the eyes and very easy going. He was so opposite Tom. Tom was laid back and reserved and Michael was fun and outgoing not right away but once he gets some liquor in him. There was no shame in him and Tom's game PDA was front and present. It was almost strange to see Tom openly display affection. But I guess it must be the environment.

Suddenly Fitz and Liv's security team surround them as Tom and Huck heads outside. Once outside they notice David and Stephen in a standoff. "Try the bloody shit you did again. I dare you. I will bloody kick your ass."

"Stephen I don't have any problem with you. I just needed to know the truth."

"The truth, the truth…. You bloody sucker punched me. That's the truth. Abby is in love with me. So enjoy the party or move on mate."

David turns to walk away in defeat, but suddenly turns and goes in to punch Stephen. This time Stephen is ready and blocks the punch and retaliates with a double punch of his own followed by a quick fist to David's throat rendering him unable to catch his breath.

Tom sees this and in one swift motion he puts Stephen in a submission hold as David falls to the ground trying to regain his ability to breathe, "Not here…not know." He says to Stephen in a commanding tone.

Harrison decides he wants none of this with Tom on the scene and stand back. One of the other security guys picks David up from the ground and tells him to leave. David complies and is out of there within minutes of getting to his feet.

Tom then releases Stephen with a stern warning. "This is Fitz's birthday celebration do this dumb shit on your own time." Stephen nods in agreement and they all return to the party.

Tom swiftly walks to Fitz and Liv explaining the situation. Fits is livid but keeps his cool. Liv on the other hand is nonchalant about it all. This is not her battle and she could care less as long as it didn't ruin Fitz's special night, but only if she knew.

As the party goes on late into the evening Olivia notices Fitz is not really having a good time. He smiling yes, he's mingling yes, he's drinking…..oh hell yes, a bit too much for Liv's liking. So she approaches him.

"Babe are you ok?" She says in a somewhat small voice.

Fitz picks up on the hesitation in her voice so he answers her with as much calmness he could muster. "I'm good love."

Liv decides to accept his answer even though she knows better. "Can I have a kiss?" She says with her famous Olivia Grant smile. He leans in and gives her a kiss.

Within seconds of the kiss Abby approaches them. "Fitz I'm sorry about David almost ruining you party."

"Yeah well you should have told the man you were moving on and pregnant."

"What why? He knew I was going to try and work things out with Stephen. I did fucking tell him I was moving on, on the other hand my pregnancy is none of his business."

Liv jumps in. "Abby. No need to get defensive."

With her hand now on her hip Abby rebuttals, "Defensive, really Liv? You were there when I made the call. You of all people know I'm not being defensive, at least you should know. I told David I was going to try and work things out with Stephen and he and I were over. But I get it you team Fitz all the way even when he's reading the situation wrong."

Olivia is stunned to silence. Fitz is ready for battle. "Abby, I didn't mean it like that. Let's just discuss this some other time. I didn't mean to appear defensive. I just don't won't David's negative energy to hit everyone else and take over the event." Liv says trying to defuse the clearly hostile situation happening before her eyes.

Fitz then speaks, "Check this out Abby, why don't you go back over there with Stephen before things get out of hand, because team Fitz is shutting this shit down. You do not get to come for me or my wife. So do yourself a favor and move around because you are really starting to piss me off."

Abby dismisses Fitz with her hand. "Whatever, you're just mad your buddy feelings are hurt. Well he should have listened instead of only hearing what he wanted too. That's on him."

"Abby please stop already?" Liv begs. Abby looks at Liv's frustrated expression and walks away.

Fitz downs another scotch, and walks away from Olivia even more pissed off then before. It behooves him how Olivia is so vulnerable to Abby. How Abby can say what the hell she wants and Liv just takes it. She's quick to go from 1 to 10 on him, but not Abby. For the remainder of the night Fitz keeps his distance from Liv and Abby. He really wants to call this party quits but knows there will be too many questions. So he pushes through.

Finally at about 10pm the party is winning down. Fitz walks over to Liv. "Babe I scheduled the house keeping crew to show up 2 hours early to put things back in order so we don't have to clean. We can just go home." Liv says as she feels his approach.

"Fine, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, if you are." Liv responds

Fitz does not answer her instead he grabs her hand and pulls her towards the stage area. "Hey everyone, I just want to thank you all for coming out and celebrating with me, but it's time to go. Again thank you all for coming out." Fitz steps down from the stage area pulling a very pregnant Liv with him. He stops and gives Tom instructions before heading to his truck. He stops and opens the door for Olivia to get in first before getting behind the wheel and driving off.

The drive home is a quiet one. Liv is unsure about what Fitz is feeling right now so she remains quiet. Once they arrive home Fitz pays the sitter and she leave. The twins are of course in bed sleeping peacefully. Olivia is exhausted and goes straight to look in on the twins before heading to their shared bedroom. Fitz is not far behind her walks into the bedroom and heads straight for the shower. Liv joins him but instead of Fitz being the loving, caring, passionate, sex craved man she's use too, he washes himself and get out of the shower without a word spoken to her.

Liv is confused as to what is happening here. Did she do something wrong? Fitz has never been a man to not express himself, so this leaves her at a disadvantage. She is somewhat lost on why he's upset with her. Once she's showered and ready for bed she climbs in next to him.

After several minutes of uncomfortable silence she builds up the courage to ask. "Fitz… babe are you upset with me? Did I do something wrong or something to upset you?"

"Not now Liv, I'm tired and don't want to talk about it."

"But babe that mean you will go to bed mad at me for something I did or said, which will only fester and make matter worse. Please talk to me baby."

"You aren't ready for what I have to say Liv. So let's just table this until tomorrow. Ok?"

"What's that supposed to mean? I'm going to be the same Olivia I am tomorrow as I am right now. So talk mister or neither of us will sleep tonight."

Fitz let out a sigh before speaking. "Olivia you are very sensitive especially right now. I'm not trying to add stress to you. But you will never let it go putting stress on yourself. So here it its Abby's kind of a bitch. Olivia responds, "Don't say that! The words used to describe women! If she was a man, you'd say she was formidable. Or bold. Or right."

"I didn't mean it like that. What I'm saying is Abby has no filter. She says whatever the hell she wants whenever she wants and you just…..I don't know clam up when it comes to her. But you rip into me with no lube."

"I defended you. I stopped her from lashing out at you! What else do you want from me?"

"No you petted her, pacified, even went in soft because it was Abby, You cuss me out, you rip into me, but noooo not Abby. She's your ride or die, but it's ok Liv. I swear it is… and now you know how I feel and what was bothering me. I'm not going to discuss this any further with you, and I damn sure am not going to argue about this with you. So sleep on it and we will discuss it later." Fitz lies back down and pulls the cover over his shoulder turning his back to Liv.

Liv is not willing to just let it go so easy. "Fitzgerald if you don't turn yourself around and talk to me neither one of us is getting any sleep tonight." Fitz turns to look at her. "You're upset with me because I didn't yell at Abby, because I chose to use a calm tone, really Fitz?"

"No I'm just tired of Abby always having some slick shit coming out of her mouth, and If I was to say half of what she says you rips into me like I stole your favorite toy."

Liv knows Fitz is right she do rip him a new one whenever he says or does something that pisses her off and yes she deals with Abby differently because she knows she has to take a different approach with Abby otherwise she would end up exhausted trying to get her point across. "I'm sorry babe I've never meant to make you feel like Abby feelings matter more than yours. I'm just more passionate about what happens between you and I. Abby…not so much. It takes a lot of energy to deal with Abby, you allow me to speak. You tend to listen and make it easier to express myself. And sometimes it comes out snippy or hurtful. I'm sorry babe, I never want you to feel like your feelings don't matter, or are not important to me and I take advantage of who you are. I will talk to Abby about how she speaks to you."

Fitz listens to Liv's reasoning, and decides that her explanation makes sense. "Thank you baby, I know understand and love you for forcing me to listen. "I'm sorry for shutting down and letting my anger get the best of me." She smiles and kisses him.

"Good now can we finish out your birthday in our Grant fashion? Let me close out your birthday right?"

Fitz places his hands behind his head after removing the comforter off his body revealing his hard cock. Liv licks her lips, "Do you want me to suck it or fuck it?" She sensually asks her husband.

A shiver goes down Fitz spine causing him to almost cum on the spot. Before he could respond Liv takes his dick in her hand rubbing the now very evident pre-cum with her thumb. Fitz arches his hips and moans as his wife does this. Liv slowly takes him in her mouth rolling her tongue around the head as she pulls back only to take him back in as deep as she can. Fitz is so hard right now he wants to fuck Liv until she begs him to stop. "Liv baby you're going to make me cum."

"Mhm." She moans out as she continues her head game. Fitz pumps into her mouth not wanting the feeling his wife is giving him to stop but wishing he was inside of her but not feeling secure enough thinking he has the power to break her water bag. He lets her do as she please pleasing him and it does not take long before he explodes in her mouth. "Happy Birthday baby." She says and crawls up next to him pulling the comforter with her as he tries to catch his breath. She cuddles under him and they both drift off to sleep.

The following morning Liv dresses the twins while Fitz gets dressed. The merger is going well so Fitz is headed to finalize the last of the set up and Liv decides to drop the children off a daycare and have a word with Abby. Once she arrives the twins are taken to the playroom and she heads for Abby's office.

"Hey Abbs." Liv speaks as she walks into the office.

"Hey." Abby says without looking up.

"I'm dropping the twins off but I wanted to speak with you about somethings concerning Fitz."

Abby looks at Liv with a frown. "Fitz?"

"Mhm. Sometimes you are very inappropriate when you speak to him and sometimes you're just rude."

"What are you talking about Liv? I'm just me all the time."

"I'm not asking you to not be you, I'm asking you to respect Fitz a bit more when talking to him. You totally were out of pocket last night, and then you blew him when he was talking to you."

"Fine Liv I will watch how I talk to your man. I mean your husband."

"I'm serious Abby." Liv states

"I know you are, and so am I. Fitz evidently feels some kind of way, or you wouldn't be here. So I'm taking what you've said serious."

Liv raises a brow with uncertainty but says ok, hugs Abby and leaves. As she pulls in her parking space of her office building and gets out of the car she stops and takes a deep breath. She's sure she felt a contraction and knows she has a week to go, she's hoping this little one is not trying to tell her something. She decides to get back inside of her car when she hears security call out to her.

"Mrs. Grant is everything alright?" She turns to him, "Yes Joseph everything is fine." She gets into her car and dials Fitz. "Hi."

"Hi babe, I'm in the parking area in my car, I think I'm having contractions, can you come down. I'm parked next to your car."

"I'm coming now. How far apart are they? Are you in pain? Did your water break?"

"Calm down babe, I'm fine a little pain with the contractions, but my water has not broken, I've only had one contraction. But I don't want to take any chances I want to go to the hospital."

Fitz steps off the elevator and nods at Joseph and walks up to Liv's car. "I'm here Livvie." He opens her driver door and helps her out and into his car. They leave for the hospital. Moments later Liv's feels another contraction and takes a deep breath while squeezing Fitz's hand. He looks over at her and looks at the clock on the dash and begins to time her contraction. Once it stops she releases the pressure from his hand. "It's over?" She nods as she closes her eyes. Fear starts to rise into her mind. "That lasted two minutes. So they're about 5 minutes apart. I think you're in labor."

"I think I am too." She states softly.


	9. Chapter 9

AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE

CHAPTER 9

_*****WARNING THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS A SMALL AMOUNT OF DOMESTIC VIOLENCE NOTHING DRASTIC BUT VIOLENT NONE THE LESS*** Happy Reading!**_

Once they reach the hospital Liv is taken to the immediately admitted. "Mrs. Grant you are in active labor, you've started to dilated. We will do what we can to stop the contraction since you are not due for another week. I'm going to check you once more before we start the medication to stop your labor." Dr. Karev explains.

"Would there be a problem if she delivers early?" Fitz inquires a bit shaken.

"I don't see there being a problem since the baby is weighing in at about 6 pounds already. But if we can keep the little one inside for another week it will be better for baby. But let's get started, I will return shortly with the medication." Dr. Karev leaves.

"I'm scared Fitz, it's too early."

"I know Livvie, but remember the twins came almost a month early and they were fine. We have to stay positive." Fitz says as he pulls Liv in for a much needed hug. "Do you want me to call the family?"

"No, I want it to be just us right now. If they cannot stop it or it gets close to time to pick-up the twins we will call then. But I want to do this with just us." Fitz nods and continues to hold Liv until the doctor returns.

Ten minutes later Dr. Karev returns and the medication is administered. After an hour with no change in stopping her contractions Dr. Karev inform Liv and Fitz that she will be delivering today. Her cervix is dilating quickly and she is now 6cm.

Liv inquires why she's not hurting as much as it did with the twins. Dr. Karev explains that every pregnancy is different and this one is moving fairly quickly. He insured her that the closer she gets to 10cm the more pressure and pain she will start to feel.

Two hours later just as explain to her by Dr. Karev the pain became worse almost unbearable even. She is now 9cm as the staff begins to break down her bed to prepare for delivery. The isolette is brought into the room along with a delivery tray covered with a blue clothe. Finally Dr. Karev is present with mask and gown. He warns Liv before placing his gloved hand inside of her vagina as his final check for dilation. "She ready." He states to the delivery team.

Fitz is posted right next to Liv holding her hand as a very strong and painful contraction hits her. She screams out as the pressure forcing her to push is added to the already painful delivery. "I have to push….OMG I have to push…Fitttzzz it hurts baby!"

'I know baby, I know." He states.

"Ok, Liv you can push but only when there's a contraction." Dr. Karev instructs.

Three pushes later Amiya Marie Grant is born six pound and five ounces, nineteen inches long. "OMG Livvie she's blond." Fitz states with excitement and shock.

"Really babe? I want to see her." Stated Liv.

After Fitz cuts the cord Amiya is wrapped and handed to Liv. "Oh my goodness, she is very blond. Dammit Fitz I should have never cheated on you." They both laugh. "Baby you definitely have very strong genes."

"I do don't I. She's beautiful Livvie just like you baby." He says as he kisses Liv on the lips followed by a kiss to the forehead of their new baby girl.

Two hours of it being just them Fitz informs the family of their new arrival and of course everyone showed up at the hospital with in an hour of finding out.

"Liv and Fitz you guys make beautiful babies, she's gorgeous" Lisa states as she hold Amiya. "What color are her eyes? They look grayish blue?"

"They are probably blue, we won't really know until that eye cream wares off. " Liv responds.

"I can't wait until our baby is born, so I can gush over him." Lisa spurts out making Harrison smile.

"So Liv who's the godmother and Fitz who's the godfather?" Abby in inquires.

"Quinn gets this one Abby you already have two." Liv answers smiling all the while.

"OMG Liv really?" Liv nods as Quinn is filled with excitement.

"Well I'm the godfather since Tom has the twins." Harrison pipes in. "Right Fitz?" Fitz throws up his hands in surrender as he holds the twins on his lap. "Yes!" Harrison celebrates with a fist pump.

"I hope my labor is as fast as your Liv, I'm kind of scared." Lisa says as she still holds Amiya.

"You will do fine Lisa we will all be there to help you through, right Harry?"

"Most definitely." Harrison answers as he kisses Lisa's temple.

After all the introductions to the twins and family they all leave for the day. Abby taking the twins home with her and Stephen.

….

Over the next two weeks the twin are having a hard time excepting their new little sister. They constantly want to be held and cry whenever Liv or Fitz is holding Amiya. So Liv and Fitz decides to use reverse phycology on them as if they are taking care of the baby with them all the while teaching them how to love on the new sibling.

Four weeks post- delivery the family gets together at QP's just to get out and spend time together. Even though most of the women can't drink they still decided to hang out together. Marissa and the twins are at the Grant home under the care of there now part-time nanny Wilma. She's the retired mother of one of their most trusted employees. Just thought I'd throw that out there. She helps out when Liv becomes overwhelm in her duties as a wife and mom. Fitz convinced her that she sometimes they needed a break from things and they needed alone time as well as time with their family doing adult things.

As the family enjoys themselves the club becomes a bit crowded. Harrison and Stephen are a bit tipsy as they yell over the music having the time of their life so it seems. As Liv, Fitz, Abby sit with their backs to the bar, Huck and Quinn have a small intimate conversation, Tom is sitting at the bar next to Michael and Harrison as he laughs with Stephen while Lisa is attempting to make her way back from the bathroom as an unknown man stops her and begins talking to her. He's a bit too close for Lisa's liking and she attempts to step back. She has a fake smile on her face as she looks at this man desperately trying to touch her, even with her large stomach clearly visible.

Harrison notices this but miss reads the situation, and storms through the crowd and snatches Lisa by her forearm pulling her toward the back of the bar. Lisa is a bit thrown off by Harrison's actions and left speechless as he forcefully pulls her. "Harry wait!" She yells out but he can't hear her over the music and his anger.

Once out of the mix of the crowded bar area marked employees only Harrison slams Lisa into the wall, clearly he's had too much to drink. "What the fuck Lisa, you all up in the guy's face." He yells. Lisa yelps as her back hits the wall. "Harry I didn't…." "Don't fucking lie to me I saw you!"

Before either of them could say another word Fitz snatches Harrison and pins him against the wall, while Liv pulls Lisa distancing her from them both. "The fuck Harrison. Have you lost your damn mind?"

"Get the fuck off me Fitz, She don't disrespect me like that." Harrison demands as he tries to get lose from the hold Fitz has on him.

"Harrison I will bet your ass if you even think about laying another hand on her. Now calm the fuck down. Since when do you put hands on a woman?" Fitz clearly making more of a statement than a question. Tom, Stephen, and Huck stand behind Fitz all looking at Harrison like he lost his damn mind.

Lisa is left distraught and hurt. She can't believe what just happened. Through her tear stained eyes she cries asking Liv to get her away from here. "I need to leave Liv, please I can't do this. I didn't do anything. That guy wouldn't let me pass." Liv leaves with Lisa joined by Abby and Quinn. "What happened?" Abby asks clearly confused to the events. "I'll tell you later right now I'm taking Lisa home with me." Liv sends Fitz a text explaining her whereabouts.

Fitz is still holding Harrison against the wall. "Harrison you are drunk and need to calm down." Harrison finally calms down. The guy's sobers him up and takes him home but not before Huck and Tom takes care of the guy who was in Lisa's face. They quietly convinced him to go outside with them and beat the crap out of him, breaking his ribs, arm, leg and nose before having him taken and dumped in an unknown area.

When Fitz finally arrives home he enquires about on how Lisa is doing. "She's having some back pain, so she's resting in the guest room. Did you talk to Harrison?"

"Yeah, too much liquor mixed with jealousy a bad combination."

"I don't know if he can fix this babe, she's really distraught and scared. She confided in me that she comes from an abusive background. She said she can't take a chance on staying with Harry."

"Dam, really?" Liv nods.

"I told her she can stay here as long as she needs to, but she insists on going to a hotel after tonight."

"We can put her up at the Hilton under our company that way she can save money and get the presidential suite and be comfortable until she figure everything out."

"Harry really messed up this time Fitz."

"I know, I also know he loves Lisa and has a long road ahead of him trying to fix this."

As they talk the house phone rings. They both look at it knowing it was probably Harrison. "Hi Harry." Liv answers after looking at the caller ID. "Liv is she ok? I need to apologize to her."

"She's in pain Harrison, you slammed her pretty hard against that wall but she's resting know. I will tell her you called, but she does not want to speak to you right now."

"Liv please I need to apologize to her, I need to see her?"

"Ok, hold on Harry I'll see if she will speak with you." Liv goes into the guest room lightly knocking on the door. Lisa looks up at her. "Hey Lisa…umm Harrison is on the phone begging to speak with you. He says he wants to apologize." Lisa sits up on the bed and hold out her hand for the phone. After handing her the phone Liv leaves giving her privacy.

"Hello," Lisa says in a voice so low Harrison barely heard her.

"Lisa baby I'm so sorry, I had too much to drink, I misjudges the situation please forgive me?" Lisa doesn't respond so Harrison continues talking. "Baby I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm so sorry please baby, say something? Please tell me you can forgive me?"

She finally speaks barely above a whisper. "I need time."

"Will you at least let me know how you're doing?"

"I need time Harrison. I'm physically and emotionally hurting right now."

"Physically….what did I do? What physically hurts?"

"My back….my back hurts Harrison." I didn't go unnoticed that she kept calling him Harrison instead of Harry.

"Baby I'm on my way to take you to the hospital."

"No…Harrison I don't want you near me right now. If I need to go to the hospital I will but not with you. I have to go." She hangs up the phone only for it to ring again. She does not answer. Olivia comes in and takes the ringing phone and hands it to Fitz and begins to comfort Lisa who is now crying.

"Hey Har, look man now is not a good time. You got to give her time and space. We got her for now and I will personally keep you updated on her health."

"Ok tell her I love her man and I'm sorry."

"Will do." Fitz says before hanging up. Just as Fitz hangs up Za and Isa runs up to him. "Daddy, daddy Miya crying." Za say patting his father leg. Fitz shakes his head as he thinks to himself. _This is going to be a long ass day._ He goes to check on his crying new princess with his two Minnie me's following behind him.

After changing Miya's diaper and feeding her a bottle he sits with her flanked by the twins. "Daddy her got bwew(blue) eyes like me and Zaiah."

"Yes baby girl she sure does." Fitz responds to his daughter as he looks into the eyes of his new blue eyed baby girl.

"I wub(love) my baby stister(sister) daddy her no cwy(cry) no more." Isa says smiling up at her father. "Me too, daddy." Za follows up on his sister's declaration speaking much clearer than his sister.

"She loves you guys too." He says looking up as Liv walks into the room. "How is she?" Fitz asks as he smiles looking up at his wife.

"Resting, but I really think she needs to go and get checked out." Liv says as she lifts Isaiah placing him on her lap taking a seat on the rocker his was occupying.

"Well Harrison should be the one doing this stuff, we have our hands full with our own lives, but given the situation I understand. Should we call the sitter?"

"I think we should call Abby or Quinn since the sitter just left not too long ago. I don't want to take a chance on something internally going on with her and we regret not making her go to the hospital."

"Yeah babe make the call while I put Miya back to bed and get the twins settled."

Liv goes and calls Abby and Quinn on the three way. "Hey guys, can one or both of you come to the house and keep an eye on the children, I really think Lisa need to get checked out?"

"Sure Liv." Abby says. "I'm there." Answers Quinn. "Stephen needs his ass kicked." Abby adds.

"I agree, but can you guys come now?" Liv says not willing to get into a full conversation over the phone. They all hang up and forty-five minutes later Fitz and Liv are sitting in the waiting room waiting to hear from the emergency doctor with an update on Lisa. After about an hour of waiting the doctor calls out to the family of Lisa Fabian. Liv stands and announces that she's her sister. The doctor explains that Lisa has a bruised spine and should rest otherwise the pregnancy is going fine and so was Lisa. Everyone is relieved at the news. Fitz as promised updates Harrison without Lisa's knowledge. Harrison was a total wreck, and lost. If only he could turn back the hands of time.

The following morning Lisa checks into the Hilton unsure if she can continue a relationship with Harrison remembering what her mother told her as a child. _If a man hits you once he will hit you twice before it becomes the norm._ Lisa was not willing at this time to take that chance. She asked Fitz and Liv not to disclose her whereabouts to Harrison. She did however take his calls. Over the next two weeks she finally let down her guard somewhat. She still stayed in the hotel but allowed Harrison to attend doctor appointments with her, some lunch and dinner dates. Finally with a promise from him never to touch alcohol ever again and a promise from Huck, Stephen, Tom and Fitz to beat the breaks of him she moved back home on the third week with the hope and prayer that she was making the right decision.

Truth be told Harrison has learned a life lesson a very big one. Lisa is only 2 weeks away from her due date and Harrison is over the moon for a second chance to fix what he broke. His fear of losing Lisa and his child from his life was the wakeup call of all wakeup calls. He knows it won't be easy but he made a vow to Lisa and his family to never put Lisa or anyone in that predicament again not to mention he believed the guys when they said they would beat the breaks of his ass.

**BACK AT THE GRANT HOME…..**

Fitz is chasing Liv around the pool after she pushed him in. The twins think this is the funniest thing ever. Fitz grabs Isaiah and runs with him asking him to help him catch mommy and as Liv runs to the other side of the pool pretending to hide behind Isabella laughing asking Isa to not let daddy get her, while Amiya sits in her swing in her own little world as the Wilma sitting next to her laughing as she watches the family enjoy family time. Fitz places Isaiah down and swoops Liv up and jumps into the pool with her in his arms. Isaiah run and jumps in as well with his floaty on. Isabella is not as bold at jumping in the pool so she walks down from the stairs and joins in on the fun. Liv and Fitz plays helicopter with the children dunking them into the water only to lift them before their heads went under. It was a beautiful day for the Grant family.

Two hours in Wilma ask Liv if she wants her to prepare dinner. Liv denies the request and goes inside and changes her clothing and starts dinner herself. Minnie prepares dinner maybe 2-3 times a week but most times Liv cooks for her family. Fitz comes into the kitchen toting Miya with the twins walking in front of him. "Alright guys time to get clean up so we will be ready when mommy finishes dinner." The twins take off towards the stairs knowing they have to put on dry clothing. Liv turns and smiles at her husband. Fitz hand Miya to Minnie after placing a kiss on his wife's lip then he heads upstairs to get the twins together.

"Minnie are you staying for dinner?" Liv questions.

"No dear, I'm going to head home before it gets too late."

"You know you're welcome to stay if you'd like, you don't have to drive home."

"I know dear but sometimes I just like the feel of my own bed, just call me when you need me dear." She kisses Liv on the cheek. "Tell Fitzy I will see him later." She places Miya in her swing after sitting it in the kitchen so Liv can keep an eye on her. "Bye sweet little child. Dear be sure to kiss the twins for me." With that Minnie was out the front door.

Once Fitz returns with the twins he asks Liv if Minnie was still there. 'No babe, she left. She said to tell her Fitzy goodnight and kiss the twins for her. Fitz I feel bad having her drive home at night."

"She didn't have to go home she could have stayed here. She has her own room."

"She wanted to sleep in her own bed tonight. Maybe we can order car service for her comings and goings. I just feel awful knowing she's driving home at night alone."

"That's a great idea baby. We can bring it up to her tomorrow if you'd like."

"Yes babe I'd really like that. I just hope she takes us up on our offer."

"I think if she can have it available to her at her leisure maybe she will."

After they finish dinner and put the twins and baby Amiya to bed they turn in themselves and begin to have a deep discussion while they lay in bed. "Livvie we have been through some much. We have overcome so many obstacles together, and now that we finally have a quiet moment I just want to take time to say thank you. Thank you for sticking with me. Thank you for not giving up on us. From the very first time I saw you…I wanted you…from the first time I made love to you…I fell in love with and have loved you…I didn't know the consequences of what would happen after I married you, someone I knew nothing about except I had to have you in my life because I was in love with you. Learning as I go. But I'm finally feeling like I know you now, your needs, your wants, your likes, your dislikes, your past, present and now your future. Learning you, wanting you, needing you, loving you has been my best experience. Thank you Livvie for loving me and excepting me, all of me not just the good things that come with me but the dark things as well. But most of all thank you for taking a chance and building a life and having 3 beautiful children with me. I love you Livvie.

Liv is in tears as she listens to Fitz express himself to her. She's left speechless and emotional.

Pulling her to him and passionately and deeply kisses her, tasting the mint from the mouthwash on her tongue. Olivia melts into his arms too emotional to do anything except give in to her husband's desire. This night was a night of searing passion. Love making that was so intense both would oversleep the following morning, the expressive moans and groans, the wanting in each of their voices as they call each other's names. In the slow calculated stroke of Fitz penis as it moves inside of Liv hot, wet, tight vacuum like vaginal canal. The painful yet pleasure filled feeling of her husband claiming for the first time since giving birth is almost unbearable.

From the feeling of his tongue to the stroke of his dick, Olivia senses are in overdrive. She can't think only feel. Every touch of his tongue…every stroke of his dick….every feeling of his strong hands…every drop of his semen…she can feel it all. The love he has for her. The oneness he shares with her. The need to be loved unconditionally by her, she feels it all.

The fire builds and releases in her over and over as Fitz becomes a man possessed with a desire he can no longer hold inside. Hours of love making, tears shed without cease, passion that cannot be denied, they are finally in sink. They are finally one sole, one mind, one true love brought together by consequence. Finally feeling and understand the ramifications After the Consequence of falling in love with a stranger.

**Haha bet ya'll thought it was over. Nope not yet. Leave a review this is …..**

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	10. Chapter 10

**AFTER THE CONSEQUENCE**

**CHAPTER 10**

_Thank you all for the reviews. Sorry about the mishap with the nanny. Since I kept calling her Minnie I'm going to stick with it when I originally named her Wilma. My late great aunt Minnie has implemented herself into my story since her character is bases off of her personality. I've tried several times to correct it along with other mishaps, and misspellings. The edited version shows the correction in published version but not so much in the actual ff version. Ok let's continue….Happy Reading!_

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who took out time to encourage me with my writing, and the many who gave me advise. I really needed that and took it to heart. Writing is my outlet and I really do love it. My daughter told me to try writing outside of scandal ff and see how I feel. I actually feel really great it opened up my mind even more. But know that scandal ff is my baby. Ok let get to it.**_

…

The fire builds and releases in her over and over as Fitz becomes a man possessed with a desire he can no longer hold inside. Hours of love making, tears shed without cease, passion that cannot be denied, they are finally in sink. They are finally one sole, one mind, one true love brought together by consequence. Finally feeling and understand the ramifications After the Consequence of falling in love with a stranger.

As the morning rises Liv and Fitz oversleep after a night of passionate love making that went hours into the am a small knock could be heard at their bedroom door. "Mommy….daddy…" The twins call out simultaneously Liv slowly lifts her head from her pillow as she lies on her stomach with her arm draped across her stallion of a husband. "Mommy peeze open da door?" Isa whines. "Daddy I hungry. " Za squeals out. Liv pulls herself from the comforts of her bed slipping on her robe and goes to the door and opens it. Fitz now awake as well once his wife left his side of their shared bed turns toward the door as he slides on his boxers.

Liv opens the door once her husband is appropriate. "Is that my two little munchkins?" She says as the twins come into her view. "How did you too get out of you cribs?" She says as she swoops them both up and carry them to their father. They are both in a fit of giggles as Fitz immediately tickles them tossing them onto the bed.

Liv looks over at the clock, noticing the time and shakes her head. "You no come get us." Isa says once her giggles subside. "Oh baby mommy and daddy overslept." Liv answers her daughter as she watches her put on her pouty face looking like a mini her in the moment. "Yes mommy and daddy are very sorry. How about we make pan cakes?" Fitz says to cheer his children up. "Yaaaaa!" Za cheers jumping into his fathers' arms as Liv lift Isa. "First we have to brush those teeth." Remind Liv. They head to the twins conjoined bathroom and starts the process of brushing their teeth as Liv washes their cute little faces, Fitz check on Amiya.

Liv and Fitz would later discuss buying big kids beds now that the twins know how to climb out of their cribs. Lucky for Liv and Fitz they began leaving the twins bedroom door cracked seeing they can't properly and easily open doors yet otherwise they may not have known they were up.

As Liv cleans up the breakfast dishes walking over to the sink to rinse them and place them in the dishwasher Fitz is a bit taken back at her slightly walking on her toes. "Liv baby are you ok? Are you in pain? Why are you walking on your toes?"

She giggles, "You know there's always some post pain whenever you take me like that. Remember you pounded every hole I have and I'm a little sore nothing a good soaking won't fix."

Fitz gets up from his sitting position and goes to her pulling her to him. "I'm sorry Livvie, I didn't realize it left you with this much discomfort."

"It's fine Fitz. It's not all the time sometime we just get caught up in the moment. It happens. We act out our sexual desires on each other."

"I know but, I don't like causing you to be in physical pain from now on no more anal."

"Fine by me, not really my thing anyway it was all for you."

"Liv, baby why didn't you say something?"

"I love pleasing you Fitz….besides it only hurts before and after, but during…..it's ….it's kind of mind blowing. So don't think I didn't or don't enjoy it with you, but the after affect not so much. I love you and you're worth it.

"Well I mean it when I say no more. Ok babe. No more."

"Ok."

"I'm going to run you a nice hot bath. Stay in there as long as you want I will see to the children." He kisses her lips before heading back upstairs. True to his word Fitz takes care of the children as Liv relaxes in a much needed long candle lit bath. When she finally emerges Fitz inquires on how she feels.

"I good babe, really good, soaking really helped. See no more walking on my toes." They both laugh. "Livvie baby I really am sorry, I didn't realize…."

"Fitz it fine, it's ok…we both participated. I didn't stop you, I allowed it, I enjoyed it….ok, please stop, please don't beat yourself up about it. We both wanted to do it."

"Ok." He says before leaning down to her for a kiss.

…..

The following week as Liv sit and reads to the twin's security alerts her to a visitor. She gives permission for the visitor to enter. "Hi Lisa is everything ok?"

Lisa rubs her large stomach and answers yes. "Yes, but is it ok if I speak with you Liv? Liv steps back allowing Lisa to enter her home. I have to notify security to give Lisa clearance she thinks to herself. "Sure please come in."

The two women sit on the sofa as the twins run up to Lisa. "Hi, Lista." Isa says with her small cute little voice. "Hi Lisa." Za says as she bends down to give them both a hug. "Let's got to the sitting room so they can play in the playroom." Liv says lifting Miya while she sits in her rocker. They all head for the sitting room. The twins run to the playroom and Liv places Miya on the floor in her rocker and the two women begins to talk.

"So what's going on Lisa?"

"I'm moving out when the babies born. I think Harrison and I should co-parent. I can't take a chance with my son."

"I take it you haven't talk to Harrison about this?"

She shakes her head no. "I still think about it…that night…the look in his eyes….the fear I felt…I still think about it."

"Wow, I'm sorry Lisa. I don't know what to say. I've never seen Harry act that way, but I know he loves you."

"I love him too, but I love myself and my baby more. I'm not sure how to tell him. I'm afraid to tell him by myself, that's why I want to wait until the baby is born, that way everyone is around."

"Oh my I don't think that's the best time. I think you should talk to him before then. Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yes I've secured an apartment. I already have keys." In that moment Olivia hears the door alarm alert which means Fitz is home. She hears him call out to her. "I'm in here love." Fitz walks into the sitting area kisses Liv after he says hello to Lisa. "Are you home for the day?" "Yes." He answers before kissing Amiya and retrieving the twins.

Liv returns her attention to Lisa." As I was saying Lisa I think you should tell him before you have the baby. If you need me to be with you I will, but you really should tell him." Lisa does not respond instead she closes her eyes as she places her hand on her lower stomach.

Liv knows this look. "Lisa, are you ok?" She nods but still doesn't speak. She leans forward as the pain intensifies. "Are you having contractions? It's a tightening in your lower abdomen." "Yes, I think so." She moans out. Liv begins to time the contractions before she can decide if Lisa is in actual labor. It's not long before the next one hits her lasting about 30 seconds or so.

"I think we should get you to the hospital Lisa, you are in the starting stage of labor." She calls out to Fitz and informs him of the situation. He advised her to allow the detail to take them to the hospital while he stays with the children. Liv and Lisa leaves with the detail while in transport Liv calls Harrison. "Hey Harry you might want to meet us at the hospital I think Lisa is in labor." Harrison leaves work immediately in route to the hospital. "I'm going to inform the girls so they will be there when you break the news to Harrison." She agrees gripped with fear of Harrison's reaction of hearing the news of her moving out.

Once at the hospital Lisa is taken to labor and delivery. 10 minutes later Harrison arrives followed by Abby, Quinn, Huck and Stephen. Fitz of course was home with his children until the Minnie showed up. Lisa requested that her sisters were allowed to stay during her delivery. Her request was granted. Unfortunately her labor would last almost 13 hours. But everyone stuck with her. Finally the moment came where she delivered an 8 pound 10 ounce baby boy 19 inches long with a head full of black hair. Harrison Jr. was finally here a small version of Harrison with his mother's hazel eyes, beautiful smile, and very light skin complexion.

Two hours after the birth of her son Lisa finally has the conversation with Harrison. "Harry I have something to tell you." Harrison looks up from his son and gives Lisa his undivided attention. "Sure love what is it?" As they start their conversation Liv directs everyone's attention nodding towards the couple.

They all focus on the two. "I'm moving out. I've secured a place of my own for me and Little H. I still haven't been able to get pass the event that happened at the bar. I think we should co-parent. I will never keep him from you, but for my own sanity it has to be this way. I know you said it will never happen again, and I thank you for trying but I can't get past it."

Harrison is left without words. He since this was coming seeing Lisa never allowed him to touch her since he put his hands on her, and her being skittish around him. He drops his head taking in the newness of his son, unsure of how the future will be for him concerning his beautiful baby boy. Finally looking back up at Lisa, "I'm sorry Lisa, I really am. I understand, but I will prove to you that…that was a onetime event. "Can I at least get your new address?"

"Of course Harry. I still love you Har, but you really scared me."

"I know and again I'm sorry. I will be there for you guys no matter what. I can help you get settled in."

"That would be great Harry.

…..

Throughout the week the family along with Harrison helps Lisa and Little H get settled in her new apartment. Liv has taken on a closer relationship with Lisa and Abby is not too happy about it but says nothing for now.

On the final day of the move Harrison pulls Fitz to the side. "Hey Fitz, do you think we can get a drink sometime? I really need some advice."

"Sure Harrison, are you available later?"

"Yeah can you stop by the house say about 8?"

"Eight it is."

The men go back to helping settle Lisa in. Liv is holding Little H snuggling him as she would her own children when Abby plops down on the sofa next to her. "So what's up with you and Lisa, are ya'll bestes now?"

Liv looks at Abby with frowned brows. "Not today Abby, you're too grown to be jealous."

"Jealous…I'm not jealous I just notice you've been hanging out with Lisa like she's so fragile. When I called you last week you were headed to Lisa's, when I call you 3 days ago Fitz said you were out shopping with Lisa. So what gives?"

"Abby really you need to grow the fuck up. I'm a grown ass woman as are you and I do what the hell I want with whomever I want. I treat people the way I like to be treated, and right now you need to chill the fuck out because this shit is getting old with you." Liv says in a hush tone feeling a since of irritation that Abby came to her with such foolishness.

Quinn overhears the exchange and walks over and joins the ladies. "What's going on over here? I can hear you two."

"Nothing Abby is being Abby as usual."

"I just asked a dam question geesh." Abby states feeling as if she said nothing wrong.

"Whatever." Liv says getting up from the sofa she walks over to Lisa handing her Little H and goes out on the balcony to get some air. Fitz always aware of Liv's movements follows her.

"You ok, babe." He asks as he wraps his arms around her from the back.

"Yeah I'm fine babe. I just needed some air."

"Abby?" He says as he snuggles the side of her neck.

"Yeah but let's talk about it later. I'm ready to go home. I miss my babies." Fitz and Liv bid their goodbyes to everyone and head home. The rest of the family follows suit. Lisa thanks everyone for helping her as she and Harrison spend family time with their new addition before Harrison heads home to meet with Fitz.

Once Liv and Fitz are home Fitz asks Minnie if she would like for him to call the car for her. She asked if she could just stay overnight. "Sure whenever you want you are welcome here. That room is yours, and when you're in this home consider it your second home as well." She smiles. "Thank you Fitzy, and Livvy for always making me feel welcome." They both openly hug Minnie before she retires to her room.

Liv retrieve Amiya as Fitz gather the twins. Minnie has already bathe and feed the children so they prepare them for bed. Liv pump after feeding Miya. She decided to breastfeed and bottle feed Amiya so she would not over sensitize her breast. Between breastfeeding and Fitz love of her breast she couldn't take all the stimulation.

Once the children are down Fitz tells Liv he is meeting up with Harrison at 8 o'clock as they take time and sit on the sofa and hold each other. "So are you ready to tell me what happened with Abby?"

"She's just acting very childish, and I'm getting sick of it."

"What did she do?"

"She's jealous of Lisa. She feels I've been spending a lot of time with her. It's childish."

"That's Abby for you. You do know she is going to keep acting like this until you really put her in her place. If she's your true friend/family she will take heed."

"Well it's irritating. I will talk to her though."

"Ok. I hope you do otherwise I might have too." His stands and kisses Liv before he leaves to meet with Harrison.

…

Fitz walks into Harrison home and they go to his bar for a drink. "So Har, what's up?" Fitz states knowing this conversation may have something to do with Lisa.

"I wanted to talk to you because you can relate to losing the one you love. I love Lisa man. I'm in love with that woman. I need your advice on what I can do to win her back."

Fitz takes a swallow of his scotch before speaking. "Well first I will say you are very lucky. She still allows you in her and your son's life. I really think if not for him you would be ass out. As far as what can you do to win her trust you have to show her that you mean what you say. You have to do whatever it takes, go to alcohol anonymous even if you don't consider yourself an alcoholic, go to domestic abuse classes even if you don't deem it necessary. You have to go over and beyond. She comes from a domestic background Har, You have to go big or go home. She needs to see you are taking this serious, then and only then will she take you serious. She afraid of you Harrison and you have to help her overcome that fear by proving to her….not just saying to her…that… that shit you did will never ever happen again."

"Ok, then that's what I will do. I never really thought about any of that."

"I'm sure you didn't. But you have to start somewhere, words means nothing when there are not real actions behind them. I never gave up on Liv and I. I knew I needed her to see my sincerity. If you ever get the opportunity to be intimate with her you better make it count and make love to her like it's your last time and express it with your words and your stroke." Both men break into laughter. "No I'm just kidding." Harrison looks at Fitz with a smirk. "No you're not." Fitz laughs again. "No I'm not." The men continue to talk and drink for about another hour or so before Fitz heads home.

As Fitz walks into his home he's immediately greeted with raise voices coming from the kitchen. "What are you talking about Abby I treat everyone the same but when it comes to my immediate family I will always put them first. My children and my husband will always come first in my life. But when it comes to everyone else there is not favoritism were as I am concerned." Liv says with frustration apparent in her voice as she stands ten toes tall a slight distance from Abby.

"Yeah I know. Fitz is your everything and the only one whose feelings matter anymore. I know Fitz don't like me even though I am the one who was rooting for the two of you when you left him. I was there when you lost your child. I was there whenever you needed a friend. I was there when you lost your mom and grandmother, and know you are so unavailable to me, but always available to Lisa whenever she calls. That is some BS Liv and you know it."

"What the hell are you talking about Abby? I am still available to all of you. Just because I didn't get your call on the first try does not mean I am treating you or anyone else different. I just missed your call. You are acting real brand new right now and I am not in the mood for your childish behavior." Liv remarks in frustration, "And you can stop with all the snide remarks about my husband as if I didn't catch that shit. You can no longer speak on Fitz to me because apparently you feel some kind of way towards him, and I really don't give two fucks when it comes to what you feel or think about him." Liv pauses and walks directly in front of Abby leaving no room or distance.

"He…is…my…husband …you…will…respect…him and his positon in my life, and keep your opinions and comments to yourself or you will get checked, simple as that."

"Oh so now you're gonna check me about Fitz?" In that moment Fitz walks into the kitchen. "No, she won't have to because I will. Abby I don't know what your beef is with me but this shit stops now. If you cannot speak to me or about me at all times with respect Liv won't have to check you…because I will. And know this I…am…not…Liv. I will hurt your feelings. Your snide and unwelcome remarks toward me and too me is no longer acceptable. This is more than about Lisa, this is you feeling replaced. Liv is my wife and I come first as well as our children. You are now somewhere down the line the Grant family comes first. If she feels she want and/or needs to give Lisa or anyone else for that matter more of her time and attention then that's what she will do. You can either except it or reject it, it's your choice I really don't give a fuck what you do. We have helped you, supported you, and been there for you more than the average person ever would or could have, and all you show us is how ungrateful you really are. If it had not been for Liv you would probably still be struggling to open your own business just know that, and remember that. Liv may have a soft spot for you but remember who I am. If you forgot let me reintroduce myself, my name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III, I am and will always be the husband of Olivia Carolyn Grant and I matter." Fitz pivots on his heels after kissing a speechless Liv on the Lips and retreating to their bedroom.

Abby is left speechless and humiliated. She takes a moment to gather herself before gathering her things and walks out the front door without as much as a goodbye to Liv. Liv hunches her shoulder as she locks the door after Abby leaves and heads upstairs to her warm and loving husband inside their shared bedroom.

The couple choses to leave Abby to her own devices and make love all night reconnecting even deeper as one. When Liv walks into their share bedroom she hears the shower running and decides to wait for her husband the way he likes her most. (Naked) Once Fits steps out of the bathroom he sees his wife spread eagle on the large bed and gets an immediate erection. He drops his towel and stalks over to the bed. "Are you waiting for me?" He deep baritone voice echoes.

"Umm, yes. I thought you would never come out of the shower."

He slides his fingers over Liv's folds. "I see you are more than ready love." Liv moans as she feels his touch on her most sacred area. "Yessss, I need you to kiss me down there."

Fitz lowers himself between Liv's legs kissing down her inner thigh as he makes his way to her wetness. "Dam Livvie how can one woman be so sexy. Everything about you turns me on."

"Good…now please put your mouth where you hand is because everything about you turns me on even more and I need to feel your tongue deep inside me."

Fitz wastes no more time and goes to work on Liv's lower region causing Liv to call out his name…clamp her legs against his head…..damn near pull out his thick mane of hair, and break skin on his upper back which are again scared with deep penetrating scratch marks from previous love making. As the couple trade off pleasuring each the intense love making begins. Both hoping and praying that Liv's birth control holds up because staying away from love making with these two was impossible.


	11. Chapter 11

**AFTER THE CONCEQUENCE**

**CHAPTER 11**

_**THE LOVE IS REAL. SHOUT OUT TO MY FF FAMILY! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST AKA AWESOME! THANK YOU ALL FOR THE LOVE. HAPPY READING!**_

_**This is a short chapter but I needed to get it out so I can move on without having you guys waiting too long.**_

…

As the week progresses Liv is again taking a pregnancy test. The fear of getting pregnant again is consuming her. This is her first time using the Depo shot as means for birth control and she can only pray that it holds up. "Negative." She says out loud as she turns over the 3rd test taken this week. "Thank you god." She prays with a sigh of relief. After tossing the test in the garbage Liv heads downstairs to join her husband and children. "So what's the verdict?"

She smiles, "Negative. So far so good, I know it's going to be hard babe but I think we should use condoms for the next two weeks, then take the test and if it comes out negative then we could proceed back to our no holds barred sex life. What do you think?"

He pulls Liv down to him and kisses her before speaking. "For you my love I will wear a condom, we really don't need another child right now. We need time to love on the ones we have. So yes, I will pick up some while I'm out. Do you have any plans today?"

"I was going to stop by the daycare and talk with Abby since she won't answer any of my calls."

"Hmm." Is all Fitz says.

"She's due any day Fitz and Quinn is due in a week. I just want to be there when the babies come."

"I'm sure she will reach out. At least Stephen will. Have you tried contacting Stephen?"

"Yes, he says she fine still in her feelings but otherwise fine."

"Well Stephen will let us know when she goes into labor I'm sure, but you must remember Abby is an adult and if she don't want to talk to us, we can't force her."

"I know, she's a mess sometimes but she's my Abby. I'll figure out a way to reach her. She's just acting like a brat right now." Fitz does not respond instead he stand and prepares to leave. "Well I'm sure you will figure something out my love."

After Fitz leaves Liv decides to go to Abby and Stephen's since Minnie was there to watch the children.

…

"Hi Stephen."

"Hi Liv."

"Is Abby here, she's not at work or her apartment?"

"Yes she's in the kitchen."

Liv enters the home after speaking to Stephen and goes to the kitchen. Abby looks up as Liv walks into the kitchen. "What are you doing here? You got two minutes."

Liv places her purse on the counter. "Hello to you too, I came to see you, find out what's really going with you. I came because I want my friend back, my sister back. I want to be sure I'm there for the delivery. So let's hear it. I'm not leaving until we resolve whatever this is between us. So start talking because we need to prepare for your delivery seeing you are approaching your due date. Don't forget Ab's I know you better than you know yourself."

Abby says nothing at first but then she takes a deep breath before speaking. "We-we're not a team Liv you're just Olivia Grant. Long gone is Olivia Pope. There is no team or family here. I missed my champion my gladiator. Abby shifts and turns to stand directly in front of Liv. "I know my due date Olivia; I know that…so… _Olivia_… did you come all the way over here because Fitz let you out to tell me that, because you wasted a trip. You've changed. It's was always you and me, Abby and Liv, I understand that you are married, hell I pushed you to do it and I really don't have a problem with Fitz, but damn every time you turn around he's popping babies up in you, controlling you, and you act like you cool with that, you might even be pregnant right now. The more babies you push out the less time we spend together and now you got these random chicks Quinn and Lisa in our circle. Now all of a sudden you and they are bestes. I don't like Quinn and I don't like Lisa and I don't like how you allow Fitz to control you. There now I said it. So your two minutes starts now."

Olivia stares at Abby with such intensity that Abby felt a small since of fear momentarily before Liv opens her mouth to speak. "I never once held a grudge against you not for anything. I've always forgiven you and you've done a lot to be forgiven for. "

Abby interrupts. " You want me to forgive you?"

Liv stand to her feet from where she was seated. " No!… I don't need you to forgive me I haven't done anything wrong I was making an observation. You blaming me for your behavior is UNFORGIVABL! I'll make sure I'm there for the delivery …inform me or don't inform me… your choice. I'll make sure that all the family knows what the real deal is concerning you and I as well. I'm no longer kissing your ass, trying to make shit right with you when I've done nothing wrong. I truly wish Stephen will hurry up and marry you because you sound like you need what I got….dedicated dick and a husband you can trust in your life. You're still scared Stephen will cheat on you again, you want what I have in my relationship, but Abby you…are…not…me. You will never be me. I have been there for you, I have helped you, I have sacrificed for you, I have been in your corner… but it is what is. You Abby have shown me you're true colors and intentions. I no longer give two fucks. You act like I don't have feelings, like you can say and do to me and my husband what the fuck ever you want and we're supposed to take it and smile, which by the way is something my husband saw long before this, well guess what Abby all this stops today. I only hope that Stephen treats you half as good as Fitz does me. And as far as our extended family goes I will always be me and be there for them. You Abigail can kiss my ass because this is total bullshit and you know it. I don't owe you an explanation about my life choices; evidently Stephen cheating on you during your engagement has affected you in a powerful way but to take your shit out on me is wrong. Fitz and I have been nothing but good to you, so for you to come at me about my husband about the attention and respect I give him is Ludacris and disrespectful. So I say this to you… do you boo… I'm done trying to fix our relationship because I've done nothing wrong here, and I will NOT apologized for falling in love and loving my husband along with the children we created together as well as anyone who I see as family into my life because you don't like it or feel some kind of way towards them… guess what I say?...TOO DAMN BAD! You and Stephen are about to embarking on a life as parent's, yes Stephen already knows what this feels like but you…..not so much…so you are still stuck on dumb shit as well as your own selfishness. ABBY IT IS NOT MY FAULT STEPHEN CHEATED ON YOU WHILE YOU GUYS WERE ENGAGED! GET THE FUCK OVER IT. I had nothing to do with that. And for the record my husbands doesn't control me is call marriage and that allow for my husband to impregnate me whenever we decide." Olivia grabs her purse and is about to leave when she notices Abby is in full blown tears and about to totally break down. Liv being Liv can't help that her heart is full of love stops in her tracks looks back at Abby, but she decides against her better judgment and continues on her way, apologizing to Stephen if anything she said offended him.

"I'm sorry." Abby says in a soft whisper as tears flow from her face, but Liv is long gone and did not hear her.

Two days later Abby delivers a heathy baby girl. 6pds 5oz, 18in long named Stella Carolyn Finch. Yeah we know what the Carolyn is for. Unfortunately Stephen was unable to witness the birth of his child's delivery and be at her side because Abby went into labor midmorning and Abby refuse to call anyone and forbid him from calling anyone to keep an eye on Marissa so they were forced to take her with them to the hospital. Stephen so overwhelm with worry for Abby's labor was unable to notify anyone of his expecting daughter because Abby refuse to allow him room to think never mind breath. He also forgot his cell phone and did not know anyone's number by memory. After 16 hours of intense labor the nursing staff asks Stephen if they could take Marissa to the sibling care area so he could spend time with his laboring expecting mother. He agrees and allowed the staff to take Marissa with them as he heads to Abby's room only to find that she had just delivered their daughter 10 minutes prior to his arrival missing the birth of his child. This pisses Stephen off to no end and he tells Abby as much. "Abby what the bloody hell is wrong with you? I miss the birth of my child trying to appease you; Liv missed the birth of her godchild because of you, this bloody stops now. I am going to call Liv and the family and you are going to apologize. Fuck eh, you made everyone miss the birth of our child over you foolishness."

AT THE HOSPITAL…

Stephen has Liv on the phone to give her the good but not so good news before handing the phone to Abby. Liv does not say a word so Abby starts the conversation. "You were right and I'm sorry Liv." She says in a voice just above a whisper with tears in her eyes. "I just miss us. I miss you and me. But everything you said is correct."

Liv inhales a long breath. "Abby you should be focus on you and your new family you are building. Focus on you and Stephen. Build with him. You guys now have a child together. That is nothing small. When you lay eyes on your new baby you should find a new sense of love and purpose. I know you want marriage and happiness, and if you just give Stephen the chance again I think you will find that with him, but you have to open up to the possibility."

"I'm scared Liv. I'm scared that Stephen will cheat on me again. He proposed to me again and I denied his proposal. We were engaged when he cheated on me."

"Well that's something only you can decide. I really have to go congratulations and hope everything works out for you Abby I really do. Goodbye Ab's." Liv hangs up without another word never acknowledging the fact that Abby gave the baby her middle name. She's done with going back and forth with Abby and she's over her apologies. Until Abby shows her sincerity she will leave Abby to her own devices and focus on her own family. What Abby doesn't realize is that the words she said cut Liv deeply and has affected their friendship and sisterhood in a very powerful way. Liv not really good at dealing with hurt takes her husband's advice and pulls herself out of what is now a very toxic relationship with Abby and allow time to heal what is now broken.

**A/N: There you have it…What is wrong with Abby? How will this play out? Stay tuned to find out…**


	12. Chapter 12

After The Consequence

Chapter 12

It finally time and Quinn is in labor. Huck is so nervous it takes Liv to calm him down. Quinn ops to only have Huck in the room during her delivery and Liv and Lisa was fine with that. Liv was just happy to be here to share this joyous occasion as was Lisa. Quinn delivers a heathy baby boy after only 4 hours of labor. Javier Diego Munoz was 8pds 3oz and 19in long. Quinn and Huck decided they didn't want him to be a junior but wanted Huck's name implemented since Huck's identity was not known to anyone outside of the family. Everyone was there except Abby of course, but none the less the family celebrated their newest family member.

Fitz decides to step out for coffee and asks Harrison to join him. As the men walk to the cafeteria Fitz decides inquire on how things are going with Harrison and Lisa. "She's starting to take me serious. I don't know how I can thank you Fitz, but I'm forever indebted to you. She allows me to spend the night with her and Little H sometimes. We not yet intimate but I'm not worried about that. I just need her in my life and because of you I think I have another chance." Fitz pats him on the back. "I'm happy for you man. Just don't stop she has to know that you really mean it and you're not just doing it to win her back." Harrison smiles and nods in agreement. They return to the room and rejoin the family.

….

It has now been two months and Liv and Abby have had no communication or dealings with each other. And because of Fitz love and support Liv is finding it not so hard to deal with even though the pain is still there. Thanks to Stephen Liv and Fitz has been able to meet the new addition, but it was only a onetime thing because Stephen not wanting to push the limit and have her completely turns against him. Both Fitz and Liv understood your immediate family life comes first.

Liv is overjoyed that Lisa and Harrison are really working on their relationship. Harrison is religiously going to counseling and showing not just Lisa but everyone he wants to do better. She and Lisa as well as Quinn hang out and keep in touch even more now. Liv and Fitz decided to pull their children from Abby's daycare because Liv no longer trusted Abby with her children. Fitz didn't want to have to black op Abby's ass about his children even though his wife told him she would not hesitate to kill Abby when it came to her family. The way she said it and the look in her eyes told Fitz she meant every word. He never thought he would see the day Liv had a dark side with killer instinct. So them removing the children was the best choice.

Unfortunately for Abby none of the family used her daycare for their children. Lisa knows Abby never liked her, and for the life of her she does not understand why. Quinn is a different story, she's not intimidated by Abby and will not hesitate to tell her so or put her in her place. But she not concerned either way. She has her own family to be concerned about. The men of course stay clear of all the drama and only give their opinion if asked.

The twins 3rd birthday was here and the family had a large party in the Grant's back yard. A midsize bouncy house, 2 clowns, several small kiddy pools, Disney music and tons of laughter fills the yard. The twins are having the time of their small lives. All the children are there Amiya, Marissa, Javier, Little H, and even baby girl Stella. All the children are growing so quickly and getting bigger and more agile every day. The feeling of family is in the air even though one family member is not there her presence is not missed. After the cutting of the cake Liv and Fitz spread cake on the twin's faces and take pictures of their stunned expressions. Both twins begin to cry as everyone is laughing at their reactions. Fitz allows them to smear his face with cake which they loved and immediately stops crying and is filled with laughter as their father makes silly faces and expressions of shock as laughter spills from him.

As the party wines down everyone heads inside as the hired cleaning crew begin putting the back yard back to its original state. Hugs and goodbyes are shared as everyone prepares to leave.

Minnie gets the children settled and head out to runs some personal errands using the driver that the Grants assured her will be available at all times for her personal or profession. Liv lies on the sofa with Miya on her chest as she rests her head on Fitz's lap. The Twins are already in bed tired from today's events. As Fitz plays in his daughter's hair she falls into a deeper slumber of sleep after refusing to detach from her mother after having so many children close in age having her mommies attention she's feeling attached to Liv at this time. "You think she will allow you to lay her down?" Fitz asks his wife.

"I'm not sure, she didn't like having my attention given to so many babies. But I couldn't help it, especially seeing Stella, she's gotten so big and she's looks so much like Abby. It was just good to see her again. I had to love on her because I don't know when I will see her again."

"Well I've been talking to Stephen and he says that he told Abby that Stella has nothing to do with you and her situation and he would not keep his daughter from us any longer. So that's why she was here today."

"Hm."

"What?" Fitz asked as he looks down at his wife still running his hand through his daughter's soft curly hair. "Nothing. " Liv responds looking Fitz directly in the eyes.

Something is there. Fitz can see it. Something is there. "You want to talk about it? I can see it in your eyes Livvie."

Liv inhales, "I was supposed to be Stella godmother. She's supposed to be my godchild."

"She is your godchild, you are her godmother. Stephen has given you that honor with or without Abby's approval."

"Fitz I really don't want to talk about it…ok baby. Let's not talk about it." Fitz nods and kisses Liv on the lips. He knows she is hurting behind Abby's words and actions. Liv heart is so big that she can't help who she is and how she feels when it comes to the people she loves. But something dark is stirring inside of her. Behind her eyes, the hurt, the betrayal, the disappointment he's seen this before in his line of work. He wife's dark side is being born. It was always there dormant of course, but her guy is starting to show. Her guy is coming out. He can see it he can sense it. That monster from all the hurt of her past is coming out, her mother, her grandmother, her father, and now Abby. It's like a slow burn, churning inside of her. He knows this all too well, and he will follow his wife over a cliff and will kill anyone who meant her or him harm. That goes for Abby as well. So in a nutshell they both are on the same page. Anybody that fucks with their family dynamics can get it. Feeling his wife puts him on guard as well. He will not allow anyone or anything to affect his marriage. Everybody can and will get it. That he knew for sure.

"Livvie." She looks up at him. "I got you." He says with no reservation. She understands his meaning but says nothing. She only nods.

Fitz begins to think he needs to take his wife's mind off whatever she's thinking about. He takes his hand and rubs it across her breast making a circular motion around her nipples. Now that their daughter is sleeping deeply on Olivia chest but slightly slanted in the cuff of her arm and the sofa leaving one of her breast exposed for Fitz to take at vantage of. "Fitz stop I have our child on my chest."

"Well she needs to be put to bed, it's already late. My dick is hard and your body is turning me on."

"Really Fitz…I'm just laying her with you daughter how is that a turn on?"

"Watching you with our daughter, smelling your essence, having a moment alone I'm turn on. My dick is hard because I love everything about you. Can we please put her to bed? The thought of not having to use condoms is got me wanting you. I just want to feel you with no barriers. I'm horny Livvie. I want to suck you pussy. Now can you please put our daughter to bed?"

The confession of her husband makes her hot and bothered. She feels the wetness pool between her legs. Since they both know for sure the Depo shot is working she is ready to receive her husband unprotected love. "Why don't you try to put her to bed? If you can get her to stay in her crib, I will be ready and waiting to fuck you."

"Dam when you say it like that Livvie." Fitz hops up from the sofa and slowly picks up his daughter and takes her and places her in her crib. When she stays in her peaceful state of sleep Fitz slips out of the room and goes to his bedroom where his beautiful, sexy wife is waiting for him. He walks to the edge of the bed and kisses her deeply. "Dam Livvie, I love you so much." "I love you more baby." Her voice echoes with a strong sexual desire.

"I'm about to fuck you into Bolivia Livvie, I need you to let go and call out my name. I miss that. I miss your raw emotion so I'm about to fuck you hard baby. I miss this pussy raw. Condoms do us no justice." Olivia nods secretly praying this is not one of those moments he break through her birth control. It has been working thus far, but Fitz is talking about fucking her into Bolivia where she always ended up pregnant whenever he did this. It made her shed tears, it made her helpless, it made her boneless, it made her emotions spill over. That consuming fear is back. She knew Fitz wouldn't stop until she was noodled, helpless, boneless, speechless, motionless, and helpless against his assault on her body and possibly left her pregnant. She could only pray the last part would not happen.

Fitz is naked in less than the time it took for Liv to use the bathroom. As she exits the bathroom Fitz is on her immediately. Kissing…..sucking…Licking…desiring every part of her body. He picks her up placing her on the bed. "Take off your clothes." He says in a deep baritone voice almost unrecognizable to Liv. She does as asked and removes all her clothing slowly with a bit of sexy desire added. Fitz is so turned on and hard part of him wants to just strait fuck Liv with no remorse. But he holds back his desire. Taking Liv slow and easy starting with her pearl tongue. He takes it into his mouth allowing his tongue to slide over it causing her to let out a slow moan. "Mmmm." He then slips his tongue into her entrance fucking her with his tongue…Another slow moan…"Mmmm". Liv opens her legs wider allowing him total access to her wetness.

"Fitttzzz"….She calls out. "Livvie," He responds. He sucks…he licks…..he kisses, and leaves his signature mark on her thighs before making his way up to her face kissing her deeply as he penetrates her wet opening. He knows this is going to cause some pain and pleasure so he hooks her under her shoulders as he enters her. She still has some pain whenever he enters her after not have sex for periods of time.

Going balls deep slowly he hit her cervix as he bottoms out. Liv's arches her body as she presses her nails deep into his back gasping from his penetration. Even after almost 4 years of handling his girth she's still tight around his dick and unable to handle all of his length. "Oh Fitz, baby its too much, you're going too deep….I …I…ca….oh shit…Fitzzzzz…ba…by….OMG….you tooooo …..deeep ba…by." Liv can feel her cervix popping every time his dick makes contact as he rotates his hips in a circular motion as he holds her tightly and closely to his body.

"You feel that baby….Ah dam Livvie…Oh shit baby…."

"Fitz….it hurts baby you're too deep." Fitz then pulls back hating that this hurts her because he loves the feeling he gets when he does this in this position. She can only handles him when she's really horny or has been drinking and right know neither of those things are in play.

"My bad baby that shit just feels so good I got carried away." Fitz then turns Liv on her side lifting her leg onto his shoulder as he guides his dick back inside of her. He pulls her as close to his body as possible hitting her from all different angles…Left…...right…..up….down…..circular….strait in. Liv is left overwhelmed. She can't think nor speak. Fitz is overwhelmed himself feeling skin to skin for the first time in months. He wants to feel all of her and when he fills her first orgasm he loses his mind. "Fuck Livvie did you just cum on my dick?" As she rotates her hip trying to savor the feeling of her orgasm Fitz loses himself hating he has missed the moment she climaxed. He needed control and control he took.

He begins by whispering all the things he wanted Liv to experience in her ear as he penetrated her. He told her what he was going to happened as he penetrated her deeper, he rotates her back to his favorite position as he penetrated, whispered, licked, sucked, distracted, and made love to her. He made sure to not go too deep this time. Only when he felt the tightening in is sac did he not hear or understand anything his wife was saying to him. Even though painful, Liv loved this position most. This was also the position that always left her pregnant too. It always hurt so good, It was the most painful and the most pleasurable at the same time. She always lost all sense of self control, the ability to think, the ability to speak, and she always, always came so hard she was left boneless and pregnant.

"Fitz baby please, not like this baby please don….Oh god I'm cumming baby….Oh Fitz…..Oh….I can….I can't …..baby pleeeeeas…don't. "Fitz is lost…..pounding into his wife…..grunting…pounding….sucking on her neck…. otherwise his face deeply buried into her neck, holding her with all his strength…pounding…..grunting….sucking…..grunting….pounding….in and out so fast his balls hurt from slamming against her…He can't stop…her superpowers are taking over…..he wants to stop but he can't…the grip her pussy has on him is over powering him….."Liv…..Liv….baby I can't…fuck Livvie…..Oh shit…..I can't." "Fitz baby please don't….They both are a lost cause. Fitz is holding Liv so tight she can't move as he bottoms out inside of her pounding into her cervix causing a pleasurable and painful explosive orgasm to hit Liv so hard she become silent as her body stiffens with a deep inner groan finally coming out of her.

Fitz also releases a strong uncontrolled ejaculation of semen from his body as well. "Noooo Fitzzz!" Liv moans out in distress. "I'm sorry baby, Oh fuck…his body continues to jerk from his ejaculation….."Ohhhhh fuuuuck Livviiiiiiie!" Fitz shouts out. Without giving Liv time to really think about it he flips her over placing her on top of him bringing his legs in an upward position on the bed pulling her from sitting position down towards him. He passionately kisses her neck gripping her by her ass as he lifts his hips and begins to pound her as a rapid pace. "Oh…Mmmm….shit….Fitz…..baby….oh…oh…oh." As Liv moans out his name his repositions his grip holding her around her mid body holding her in place as he strokes her with all of his length. "Yes baby…you feel that….you feel this dick?...This is all yours."

Olivia already boneless can do nothing but enjoy the feeling. Fitz already knows he has zapped all her strength with her first two orgasms needing just one more from her and he is working overtime to get it. Liv's somewhat limp body is on top of him as he pounds her from beneath. Suddenly Liv comes to life and throws it back at him. Liv starts to ride Fitz with purpose and aggression while rubbing her own clit to enhance her already approaching orgasm. "Turn around." Fitz says with such a lust in his voice.

Liv reverses herself facing away from him as he reenters her pulling her back to him in a laying position. He begins to upstroke into her while teasing and rubbing her clit in a fasts circular motion. Liv is calling his name almost screaming. The double stimulation gets her every time. She starts to squirt her fluids on Fitz's hand as her inner orgasm explodes moments after. Fitz then flips Liv doggy style and strokes her fast and hard causing her to scream with pleasure until his climax finally comes. He holds on tight to his wife as they both catch their breath.

Liv finally regains her breath and removes Fitz grip from around her waist before standing up and looking back at him. "I think you trying to get me pregnant again."

He chuckles. "Baby if you were going to end up pregnant it wouldn't matter what sexual position I put you in and no I am not trying to get you pregnant. You know your pussy has super powers"

"Umhm whatever Fitz I better not end up pregnant for the next two years or so. If I do I'm getting my tubes tied or you're getting a vasectomy after the birth of that child real talk." She walks to her side of the bed and fall onto it exhausted. Fitz smiles even though he knows Liv is being serious. He can only hope her birth control holds up. Once Liv returns with a wash cloth and cleans her husband up they snuggle until they fall asleep.

…

**TWO WEEKS LATER…**

Liv has been working in her home office a lot. Her business has really been picking up since joining forces with her husband. Fitz handles thing at the office personally as Liv works from home. As Liv is going over emails from work Fitz a walk into her office with Amiya in his arms. "Momma." Miya joyfully calls out after seeing Liv. "Hi." Fitz says as he passes their daughter to her.

"Hi." She responds as she takes their daughter giving her kisses on her chubby cheeks. "How it going?"

"Business has really picked up. We have 20 open cases I'm sorting through now."

"Well not many rich people are dying as of late, so that good that we have that many current cases." Just as Fitz sat down Liv's cell phone rings. "This is Olivia."

"Mrs. Grant this is Lauren from the office."

"Hi Lauren." Fitz looks at Liv with a confused expression and then checks his phone to see if he missed any calls.

"I was going to call Mr. Grant but I decided to call you instead. I think you need to come to the office."

"Why Lauren, what's going on." Liv asks as she stands and hands their daughter to Fitz.

"Umm, there a woman her that says she's looking for her family….umm..she..she."

"What is it Lauren just say it. She's looking for her family and she's what?" Liv repeats so her husband can get a jest of why his secretary is calling her. Liv decides to put Lauren on speaker.

"She says her name is Jazmine Pope and she looking for her sister Olivia Pope. I just thought I should notify you right away."

"Take all of her information, be sure to copy her driver's license and tell her someone will be getting back to her. DO NOT confirm that you know me. Do not confirm that we will take her case. I will not be coming to the office. Just send me her file right away; also CC my husband and Huck."

"Yes Mrs. Grant." The call ends.

"What the fuck." Fitz says as Liv picks up the phone and dials Huck. "We have a problem. You will receive a file shortly from Lauren on a Jazmine Pope…..Yes Pope. Let us know what you find." Liv hangs up and falls back into her lather chair while looking up at her husband.


	13. Chapter 13

**After The Consequence**

**Chapter 13**

**Ok family here you have it the next saga. LOL! A guest had a problem with the sex scene. Thank you first of all to all of those who loved it. I'm a vet at sex so I know some shyt NBS. LOL! But I deleted her/his ass. I don't do nor need negative energy on my timeline. I allow people who may not agree with my writing but don't come at me with BS you will be ignored or deleted if I find it offensive real talk. I love all the comments and thoughts of everyone's thoughts on how they think thinks will continue or the direction many think the story will go. I joke about stealing some of your suggestions on how you think things should or may be going. I love how you think. You definitely have the mind of a writer. Keep that in mind. But here's my version. Happy Reading!**

"_What the fuck." Fitz says as Liv picks up the phone and dials Huck. "We have a problem. You will receive a file shortly from Lauren on a Jazmine Pope…..Yes Pope. Let us know what you find." Liv hangs up and falls back into her lather chair while looking up at her husband._

Liv rubs her fore fingers over her temples. Trying to get the just of the call she just received. Fitz pulls out his phone, "Livvie, let me handle this. I got this Ok?" Liv does not respond.

"Tom Jazmine Pope, Huck has the info."

"Black out?" Tom inquires after hearing the last name he knew this was serious.

"No we need information first."

"Done." Tom hangs up.

Fitz turns back to his wife. "Livvie, baby what are you thinking?"

"I don't want anything to do with her. I don't know her, I don't want to know her, and I don't want to deal with anyone or anything associated with that man. I'm serious Fitz, she is bad news. She can leave quietly or she can leave dead I really don't care. I don't need or want more family outside of what we already have."

"I got this baby. She will never get near you or our family."

"Ok Fitz, this bitch whomever she is showed up at our office. She's probably still there." Fitz calls Lauren and confirms the Jazmine had indeed left. Fitz increased security at the office and his home. After all that was taken care of he sat with and hugged his wife while he waited for an update as they went over the information on Jazmine Pope.

Liv stares at the picture of Jasmine. She actually a year older than Liv, she greatly favors Eli. Did her mother experience the same fate as her family? Did she know Eli, how did she know of Olivia? What is her true intent? All these are questions rolling through Olivia's head. But Olivia is over the BS. She's tired of people coming for her and her family. Her tolerance level is at zero. No more being nice. She is grounded now, she's mature now, she's wealthy now, and she has a family now. She's no bars hold now and ready to do whatever is necessary. Enemies beware. Olivia and Fitzgerald Grant is not one to be fucked with.

"Do you think she's really your sister?"

"I don't have any sisters?"

"I take that as a no. Do you think she's Eli's daughter?"

"She looks like him, but that don't mean anything. Regardless of who she is I don't want any association with her."

"Lauren has been instructed to deny her case."

"Evidently the bitch knows who I am and where I am already. My bio reads as much on the website."

"Yeah your right, I forgot about that. Let me call Huck and see what he found." Liv leans into Fitz's chest and lets out a long breath.

"Hey Huck, what you find out?" Fitz asks as he presses the speaker on his phone.

"She's an only child, 33 years of age, and lives in California. She single, no kids, her mother is a Sandra Potter she and Eli dated in college. She resides in California as well. I will have more for you shortly." Huck rambles out.

"Thanks Huck keep us posted." Fitz says before hanging up.

Liv stand from her sitting position. "Fitz I really don't care who she is, what she does for a living, who her mammy is, or why she's looking for me. Get rid of the bitch. I'm over it. I don't trust her, my gut says this is not a good thing. So get rid of her." She walks away with that being her final statement.

Fitz is left flabbergasted. Yes Liv dark side has come front and center. She wants this Jasmine woman gone by any means necessary without even knowing who she really is, but curiosity has him wondering who this woman really is and why she is here and why now. He would get the answers that he was sure of.

Just as Fitz was about to leave the house phone rings. Fitz walks over to the cordless and answers.

"Grant residence."

"My I speak with Mr. or Mrs. Grant please?"

"This is Mr. Grant."

"Mr. Grant my name is Agent Wilson from the bomb squad. There has been an explosion at your office building downtown."

"Whaaaat?" Fitz shouts out as Liv walks into the room with the twins in tow and Amiya in her arms. "When?"

"About 2 hours ago. I'm sorry can you tell me if there were any employees in the building?"

"No we all leave at the same time."

"I'm going to need you or/and the Mrs. to come down to the main district police department and give us a list of employees that would have been present before the explosion and answer some questions."

"Ok we'll be there within the hour. Thank you for calling." Fitz hangs up and informs Liv of the devastating news. Liv is stunned to silence. This shit is becoming too much to handle.

**3 HOURS LATER:**

Fitz and Liv return home thankful that no one was in the office building. "So what do you think?" Fitz asks Liv.

"I don't think it a coincidence that this Jazmine chick waltz's into our office and hours later a bomb goes off." Before Fitz could respond Liv's phone rings.

"What's up Huck?" Liv answers using the speaker.

"I got the backup surveillance from the office, Jasmine goes to the ladies room before leaving with a tote bag on her shoulder, but she doesn't come out with it. I think she placed a bomb in the women's bathroom before leaving. I think this woman is after you Liv."

Liv looks at Fitz, "Thanks Huck let us know whatever else you find out about this chick." She hangs up and flops down on the sofa.

"I've informed Lauren and she will inform all the employees." Moments later Minnie walks into the door with the children and her daughter Crystal Liv's most trusted employee.

"Oh my dear Fitzy and Livvie, I'm so sorry about what happened. But I'm so grateful my daughter is safe."

"Hey Crystal." Liv and Fitz speak to her as they gather their children. "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Grant this is tragic. Do you guys know what happened?"

"Not yet, just that there was an explosion." Fitz lies. "I'm just glad no one was in the building."

"Yes me too, is there anything you need me to do Mrs. Grant?"

"Yes Crystal can you please inform all the employees that there is a severance payment for each them to hold them until they find new employment."

"So I take it you guys are not rebuilding?"

"We have a lot to think about. But whatever happens you will always work with me. I'm not sure in what capacity but know I'm keeping you."

"Thank you Mrs. Grant I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll stick with me."

"I will stick with you and Mr. Grant, and really thank you both." Fitz is silent during this exchange unsure of what his wife means by her statement.

Crystal kisses and her mother Minnie leave for the day. Liv goes into the kitchen where she finds Fitz cutting fruit for the children. He looks up as Liv walks into the kitchen. "Are they gone?"

"Yes." She answers as she takes a piece of fruit and eats it. "Babe."

"Hmm."

"I don't want to rebuild. I think after the insurance payout I think we should just use it to payout our employees and get out of the business of being in other people's business. It's getting dangerous and too close to home. I'm turning into someone I don't want to be. I don't want to live our life always on the defense."

"I understand baby, I was going to ask you about that. I agree, I just need to find something to do because I know we have more money than we could ever spend in 10 lifetimes but I need to do something outside the home."

"We'll figure it out babe. Let's hand this Jasmine thing first and then we can go from there." Fitz nods and continue cutting up fruit.

"Speaking of Jasmine let me check in with Tom." Fitz pulls out his burner and dials Tom but before the phone could ring the doorbell rings. He places his phone back in his pocket and looks at Liv before answering the door. He knew it had to be someone approved by them in order for them to be on the property or they would not be at the door. He opens the door and in walks Tom. He and Tom walks into the kitchen and Tom give Liv a hug and ruffles the hair of the children. They all step off to the side out of earshot of the children. "What do you have Tom?" Fitz inquires.

"This bitch is a ghost. I can't find her anywhere. I found her mom and eliminated her because she wouldn't give up her daughter, but she did say something before I killed her…..She made a statement about you Liv about how he loved you more than them, because of you he left them to fend for themselves chasing after his bastard child. She said some other shit I rather not repeat you get the jest of it. So I killed the bitch and I will kill her daughter as soon as I find her."

Liv puts her head down. She hates that this is what her life has become, the darkness, the killing of people, all for the love of her life. Why didn't people want her and Fitz together? But she would fight for her family. Liv lifts her head with a look in her eyes that tell both Fitz and Tom she's on board. "What know?" She states in the form of a question. But before the answer came her cell phone rings in her back jean pocket. She puts up the one minute finger as she checks the caller ID. "What."

"I have her." Huck states.

"Where?"

"Fitz knows the location. What do you want me to do?"

"Hold her. Let me talk to Fitz and Tom we will get back to you." Liv hangs up. "You can't find her because Huck has her. He said baby you know the location. He wants to know what to do next."

"What do you want Liv?" Fitz asks with a change in his demeanor.

"I want to see her. But we have no one to watch the children."

"Let's call Quinn or Lisa see if they can keep an eye on them." Olivia nods in agreement with Fitz.

After Quinn and Javi arrive at their home they share their findings out with her and she's on board. "Liv if you need me to kill this bitch I will." Liv smiles and hugs Quinn before leaving after thanking her for being there for them. Quinn is already informed of what's going on because she and her husband are a team and will kill for their family at the drop of a dime with no remorse. But what they know is only between them until they decide otherwise. Quinn follows her husband's lead one hundred percent. But that's just between those two nobody needs to know this.

**THE UNKOWN LOCATION:**

Fitz and Tom walks in with Liv hidden behind them. Fitz looks at Jasmine tied up and ducked taped ass naked on a plastic sheet laid purposely on the concrete floor with cuts prestigiously placed on her body. Huck intent to not kill her but let her know this shit is real. Fitz looks at the woman and is not impressed. She looks nothing like his Livvie. She is beautiful, about 5'7, 130pds, but she's not his Livvie. Fitz motions for Huck to remove the gage from her mouth. She shakes her head from side to side trying to clear the cob webs from her mind.

"Who are you and what do you want with Olivia?" Fitz says ready to end this now. Never being a man with much patients for BS.

"I…I'm not sure what you mean. I came here to find my sister. I don't know who you all are or why I'm here.' She lies.

"Bitch you left a bomb in my place of business. Yes that business blew the fuck up. At least you waited till everyone was gone. So you are here for more than your suppose need to meet Olivia."

This makes Jasmine aware that her instinct was correct they do know Olivia. But she continues to play the innocent role. "I'm not sure Sr. what you talking about I know nothing about a bomb. I went to a business call 'Wish Granted to help me find a family member I was recently informed about. That's all"

Fitz temper is rising and he's losing his patients when Liv reveals herself. "So you're looking for me here I am." Fitz steps back and allow his wife to take the lead. "Who the fuck are you and what the fuck do you want with me?"

"Olivia, OMG it's really you!" Jasmine says with excitement. "I'm you sister. Our dad told me about you right before he went missing. See Elijah Pope is my father as yours. He told me if anything happened to him or he did not return to us, meaning me and my mother to look for you and build a relationship with you because you were my sister."

It did not escape Liv she said "WERE' my sister past tense. "Why are you here?"

"I want to get to know you as my father suggested."

There go the singular MY father shit. Liv is very good at understanding what a person is not saying verses what they are saying. She's on her own agenda Liv thinks to herself. There is no we in anything she really is saying. "So here I am. Do you wanna tell me why you blew up my place of business?"

Jasmine looks from Live to Fitz to Tom with a confused expression. "What, I did not blow up your place of business." Liv shakes her head. "I swear that was not me, I had nothing to do with anything like that. I came here to find you that's it."

"I don't believe you. I know what my gut tells me and it tells me not to trust you."

"Your gut? Look Olivia I have no other motive to be here besides getting to know you I promise you that. This man kidnapped me and held me here. I'm still trying to figure out what going on. Please Olivia just give me a chance."

Liv is feeling a since of sympathy. Not sure what to do at this moment she looks to Fitz for assurance. He walks to her and stand directly in front of her. "Baby whatever you want to do. I trust your decision. I will do whatever you say to do." He whispers as he lifts her chin and looks her directly in the eye. Liv becomes conflicted. Her gut tells her to end this now. But the thought of killing someone else is weighing heavily on her. She finally makes a decision and steps closer to Jasmine.

"This is how this will go, I don't know you, I don't want to know you, I don't trust you, I don't believe you, but I am going to allow you another chance at life. When I do this I don't want to ever see you or hear from you ever again. Go live your life. I don't claim your father as my father. I don't know him I don't want to know him. I hope you find him or he comes back to you. I really don't care either way. I don't need any more family or friends for that matter. Just remember I will not hesitate to kill your ass if you cross me again because I know you had a hand in my place of business of being bombed. But if I'm anything I'm fair and considered too nice at times, but I am not the bitch to cross or play with. My reach is long and I will not hesitate to wipe out your total existence. DO NOT TRY ME. YOU WILL NOT WIN AGAINST ME, AGAINST ME …YOU WILL LOSE" Liv turns to walk out of the room. Fitz nods to Huck and Tom and follows her.

His gut telling him this is going to be bad. He feels they should have killed Jasmine but he is intent on following his wives lead. He knows she needs to feel a sense of control. A part of him wants to take control over this whole situation, but he needs his wife more, and sometimes following her lead is what he must do even if he felt he shouldn't.

Later that night Huck releases her against his better judgment but he will trust Liv and protect her at the same time, never taking his eye off of Jasmine.

**THE FOLLOWING NIGHT:**

"Liv this is crazy, do you know what you are saying. That is a lot of money just for severance pay. What the fuck, they don't deserve all that. The only people I feel remotely comfortable giving that much money to is Lauren and Crystal. The rest of them can kick rocks. They lucky we even given them anything. We are not obligated to give them a dam dime but of course you are my wife and this is something you want to do. I get that but baby money doesn't grow on trees and I'm not in the business of just giving money away because we have it…DAMMIT LIV!"

She looks at him but does not speak right away. "You need to take a walk, you will not yell or curse at me…..go for a walk Fitz NOW before I lash back out at you. We can talk when you have calmed down and I have time to think about what you've said. I'm not dismissing anything you say but I was just giving a suggestion and you are on 10. Please go for a walk, or drive or whatever you got to do, because I am not in the mood for you yelling at me. Please go before I lose my temper and we solve nothing. I understand you are stressed as am I, but baby please take a minute to walk away and come back and we can talk about it and whatever else but right now, you are really pissing me off. I always follow your lead, but right now baby I'm asking you, please take time and walk away. I will be here when you get back. Fitz kisses her forehead before he leaves.

He drives downtown and parks down from what was once he and his wife's place of business burned down to the metal. Nothing left of its existence. He stands and just stares at the ruble left behind of his and his wives once successful business. He decides to walk down to the bar he first met Liv at to have a drink. He walks into the establishment and sits at the bar and orders his scotch.

Twenty minute later as he sits at the bar with two details posted in the bar a woman sits next to him. Before he can register who she is she slides her phone into his few. "You might want to look at this before you react."

Fitz looks at the phone belonging to the woman and his hearts drops into is stomach. He is brought to attention by what he sees. "Yes that is you wife. I have someone on the inside of you detail. I am by the way the original daughter of command."

Fitz is stuck for the first time in his life he is at a total loss of what to do. He looks at Jasmine and asks, "What do you want?"

She takes a moment. "You. I want you."

_**Sorry my loves I had to leave ya'll hanging again. Tell me your thoughts. This shyt is getting real.**_


	14. Chapter 14

After The Consequence

Chapter 14

_Fitz looks at the phone belonging to the woman and his hearts drops into is stomach. He is brought to attention by what he sees. "Yes that is you wife. I have someone on the inside of you detail. I am by the way the original daughter of command."_

_Fitz is stuck for the first time in his life he is at a total loss of what to do. He looks at Jasmine and asks, "What do you want?"_

_She takes a moment. "You. I want you."_

Fitz chuckles, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Since your wife treated and looked at me with such disgust acting as if she's better than me, I now want a piece of what she has…you. It's a revenge thing. We Pope's have that in common, well my father and I, Olivia not so much. I will say this though I know you and that bitch did something to my father. He would never just disappear and not keep in contact with me, last time I heard from him he told me he found my sister which leads me to believe you and that bitch did something to him."

Fitz is still looking at the phone as it shows Liv playing with the children. "To what capacity do you want me?"

"I want the dick and the seed. I need to keep the family name going if you know what I mean. Olivia is no longer a Pope, but this will be _the_ best revenge to the both of you. Knowing you have a child out there somewhere."

This bitch is crazy Fitz thinks to himself. I'm definitely going to kill her. Fitz runs his right hand through his perfect curls which is the signal to his men that there is a problem. His man sees the signal and strategically aligns themselves once they spot the two agents her with Jasmine trying to look inconspicuous but Fitz men are good at their job. The other hidden detail is always around silently waiting but of course Jasmine does not know this. Word has been sent to his other agents a plan is already in place. Fitz is silent. He's not sure how his men will handle this, but he knows it will be handled.

"I know you're thinking you should have killed me and you should have. That monster peeled my skin off and left cuts all over my dam body. What man is gonna want me now? Look you have 1 hour before things get nasty and your wife is dead. So is this gonna happen or what? Because if I don't show up to a specific location in an hour, well I think you know the rest."

This bitch is doing a whole lot of talking Fitz thinks. His agent nods to him, and he knows something is about to happen. Suddenly the high tech water sprinkler system comes on thanks to the skill set of Huck and in that moment Fitz men take aim killing the agents that were with Jasmine, Fitz stand to his feet as Jasmine jumps up with shock in her face, as she turns towards Fitz he hits her so hard with a left to the jaw. Her jaw immediately breaks as her head snaps sideways breaking her small neck as well. He body slumps and hit the floor hard. There are commotions everywhere, another one of Jasmine's agent comes through the door and before he could get three full steps in his body drops as Tom's sniper bullet penetrates his skull. Fitz turns to the bar owner and a silent agreement is made.

Within minutes of all the patrons running outside a cleaning crew enters and remove the bodies as Fitz walks out the back and hopes into a waiting truck driven by Tom with Huck in the passenger seat. "We have a traitor, someone is on the inside they are watching Liv. I want a new detail establish now, and every detail at my house dead, we will do that part. We only have about 45 minutes to make this happen. Huck taps into my home security system I need eyes on Liv. I need a cleanup crew ready at my home as well." As Fitz gives out command Tom is on the phone and Huck is on his computer. "We can't tip them off. I'm not sure who the traitor is so they all must go. Do you have my gun?" Tom hands Fitz a 45 with a silencer attached.

Night is upon them, everything is in place. Tom drops Huck off up the street from the Grant home as he and Fitz drive up and greet the security at the gate. Once they reach the house they both look at their synchronized watches and step out of the sedan. With only 10 minutes to spare Huck steps out from the dark as Fitz and Tom take aim at the two agent guarding the front of the home. They double tap each agent in the head at the same time. Huck shoots the guard at the gate, and Tom and Fitz shoot the two agents on the front holding guard. All three men gather and creep around to the back of the property where three other agents are posted. Once the men's locations are established each one is shot and killed at the same time. As the three men walk back around the front of the property the cleanup crew is already there removing the fallen men all the while Liv is in the house without a clue.

Fitz is in kill mode and needs to calm down before going into his home. He no longer trusts anyone outside of their family. The replacement detail agents are there. Fitz speaks with each of them warning them that betrayal will not be taken lightly and will guarantee death to anyone who crosses him and will extended to their family members as well. They were given the opportunity to walk away. None of them moved, they were in this for life. They only wish they knew who sold out the team so they could kill them again.

Finally satisfied with his replacement team members he goes inside of the house. He doesn't see Liv the house is somewhat dark so he heads upstairs. He peeps in on his children who are sleeping peacefully. He enters his bedroom and finds Liv sitting up in the bed typing on her computer. She looks up and smiles when she sees him. He returns the smile as he walks over to the bed and pulls her up to a standing position and hugs her tightly.

"What the matter baby, you're shaking and you're sweating? Is everything alright?" Liv asks with the look of concern on her face.

"It is now baby, sit down I have somethings to tell you."

"Fitz you're scaring me."

"Don't be scared it's all taken care of. I handled it."

"Handled what? What's taken care of?"

Fitz explains tonight's events to Liv and by the time he's finished he breaks down crying. The thought of someone getting so close to killing his wife overwhelms him with emotions. Liv begins to cry with him. They hold each other and release all the stress and fears they had been feeling.

"It's ok baby. You handled it. I should have listened to you. I'm not built for that life but you are and I love you and I will follow your lead from now on. I'm sorry babe. I'm so sorry."

"I love you so much Livvie, I can't lose you baby." Fitz says through tear filled eyes.

"You won't lose me, you haven't loss me, you saved me, you protected me, you protected our children and I love you for it baby please don't cry." She says through her tear filled eyes.

Huck and Tom are still downstairs and decide to give the two some privacy and leave setting the alarm via telephone. Fitz and Liv fall asleep in each other's arms fully clothe and exhausted from the emotional rollercoaster taken place in their lives.

…

The following morning Fitz and Liv are woken by the twins little voices alerting them that Amiya was crying and they were hungry. They both get up and tend to the children. As Liv prepares breakfast for her family, Fitz is changing Miya diaper when Minnie enters the home. She enters the kitchen just as Fitz walks down the back staircase. He stops in his tracks as he thinks about what he has to do. Firing Minnie is going to be hard but it must be done. He no longer trusts anyone outside of the family. "Oh hi Minnie, I'm sorry we didn't inform you, but we will no longer be needing you to help take care of the kids, we've decided yesterday was the last day. We will be sending your last payment to your account. Again we're sorry we didn't inform you sooner."

Minnie has a look of shock and sadness on her face. "Did I do something wrong?"

Liv is in shock and surprised as well. But she remains quiet. "No we just don't need the extra help anymore. Liv and I are going to work harder on raising the children without outside help since we both will be home more."

Sadly Minnie retrieves her belongings and kisses the children before taking the company car one last time.

Once Minnie is gone Liv waits for Fitz to explain but he does not start the conversation so she asks him. "Babe…why did you fire Minnie?"

"Because I don't know who we can trust. Someone who had excess to our home to you betrayed us, and since I don't know who it was no one outside of our family will be in our home."

"But Minnie babe, she wouldn't hurt a fly. I truly think she loves us."

"That may be true but I'm no willing to take that chance. She can love us from a distance."

"But Minnie babe?" Liv still in disbelief that Minnie could have sold them out.

"Liv you said you would follow my lead and this is what I feel is best. I can't have people around I don't trust."

"Ok, you're right. I'll leave it alone.

"I'm going to shower while you feed the children."

"Ok, I will get me one in when you're done we still got on yesterday's clothes."

"I know right. I was a very emotional day." Fitz says as he kisses his wife before head upstairs for his shower.

Later that day Liv and Fitz are sitting on the sofa as the children play with their toys on the floor in front of them. "I really love having you home more. I didn't realize how much I miss this."

"I love being here with you too my love, but I have to find something to do with myself."

"We'll figure it out, but for now I'm just enjoying this extra time with you while I have it."

They both look over at the side table against the wall as the house phone rings. Liv gets up to answer it. "Grant residence." She listens as she's informed there is a visitor at the gate. She gives permission for the visitor to be allowed in. She looks at Fitz and tells him who the visitor is and they both are surprised and shocked. Liv opens the door once the visitor exits their car and walks up to the entry way.

"Abby."

"Hi Liv."


	15. Chapter 15

**After The Consequence**

**Chapter 15**

**Wow! You guys amaze me and overwhelm me at the same damn time. I love it! Let me also say to the person(s) who thought their honest opinion might offend me know that it did not. It actually enlightened me how to proceed. Thank you. I was having some writer's block for a moment. Who was the traitor? It damn sure is not Ms. Minnie. Oh how I love Ms. Minnie nor is it Crystal. I see Abby is on the block list for many of you LOL! Let's see how Liv feels about her. Is there redemption for Abby? Will the darkness overtake Liv? Let's read and find out. Happy Reading!**

"Abby."

"Hi Liv." Abby is nervous as she greets Liv. "Can I talk to you and Fitz?"

Olivia looks back at her husband sitting on the sofa. He hunches his shoulders at the silent question his wife just asked him. "Sure come in." Once the twins notice her they jump from their seated positions and run to her. "Auntie Abby." Both twins say simultaneously as they both hug her at her knee caps. Miya stands and just stares at Abby not familiar with whom she is. Abby looks to Liv and Fitz not sure if she could greet the twins with hugs. "May I?" She questions.

"Sure." Liv answers while trying to figure out why she is here.

After Abby hugs the twins and admire how big they have gotten Liv instructs the twins to go to their playroom and to take their sister with them. "No mommy we want to stay with Auntie Abby." Za rebels with Isa following his lead.

"What did your mother just tell you two, go to the playroom…now? And take your sister." Fitz strong voice gets the twins to obey their mother's request.

Once the twins are out of ear shot Liv and Fitz turn their attention to Abby. Fitz leans back sitting on the back of the sofa, while Liv stands next to him. Neither offering Abby a seat they wait for her to speak.

"Umm…I…I just wanted to come over and apologize…..to both of you for the many things I said concerning you guys relationship, and the many disrespectful things I said to you Fitz. I was out of line and I'm sorry. I really miss you guys and I have been acting very childish and selfish not taking you guys feelings into consideration. I really miss the twins, and I would like for the two of you to get to know Bella and I would like to get to know Miya. What I'm asking is…umm….will you guys forgive me? I really have changed, Stephen and I are getting married and I would really like for my family to be there, and Liv I would like to ask you to be my maid of honor?"

Fitz says nothing, but Liv on the other hand begins to speak after clearing her throat. "Abby things between us have really changed. I personally have changed and I forgive you, but I can't see us repairing our relationship. I will attend you and Stephen's wedding but I have to decline being your maid of honor. Too much time has passed and too much has happened. The damage is done. I will not go backwards in life. I have moved forward. I'm sorry Abby but I'm not in that place. Nor do I desire to repair our relationship. I don't accept your apology, but I do forgive you."

Fitz stands and looks at Abby. "I forgive you Abby and I accept your apology." He then walks out of the room. Liv goes to the door and open it indicating that Abby visit was done. With tears in her eyes she begins to walk out the door. "Liv I understand, and I truly am sorry."

"Send me the invitation if you choose. Goodbye Abby." Liv closes the door. "That bitch just need somebody at her dam wedding. Sorry my ass. Fuck her." Liv says in a low voice after closing the front door. Liv goes and sit back on the sofa. Fitz returns to the room and sits next to her.

"Are you ok?"

"Me I'm fine." Liv responds "Her ass isn't sorry she just wants us to probably pay for and throw her a wedding. Fuck Abby."

"I think she was sincere, but I'm a man what do I know?"

"You know a lot baby, I'm just over it. We have been through so much at the hands of other people. We have helped people and supported people. I'm just tired and want peace in our lives. I thought she was sincere as well until she brought up the wedding. Hell she turn down three of Stephen's proposals not that I blame her, but I don't trust her or her sincerity." Fitz leans in to kiss Liv when they hear their son's small voice.

"Daddy can we come out now, we don't want to play no more." Liv giggles as she pulls away from Fitz.

"Yes son, you guys can come out now."

"Come on Isa we can come out now. Come on baby Miya daddy said we can come out." He takes his little sister's hand and they enter the Living area. Miya walks up to her parent and try to pull herself up on the sofa when Liv lifts her up placing her on her lap. "I bet you miss having a nanny now don't you?"

"No I miss having S…E…X with my wife whenever and wherever."

"Well the children nap time is almost here, how about I take care of you then?"

"I'll be waiting Livvie."

"Mommy can we watz…um…um barwny."

"Yes Ms. Isa you can watch Barney. After Barney goes off it will be nap time." Liv switches the TV to Barney still holding Miya as sleep starts to take over her small body.

Fitz looks at his wife and for the first time in a long time he does not like what he sees. There's really been a shift in her. She's changing right before his eyes. This is not the loving, ray of sunshine, love helping other's Olivia Pope he fell in love with. No this was someone totally different. This is Olivia Grant, the woman she has slowly become since marrying him. Has his dark side spilled over into the person Livvie has slowly become? He definitely needed to keep an eye out. Time will tell even though the signs are there.

Though Liv said she would take care of his sexual needs once the children were down for a nap when it didn't happen he did not complain. There was no sex during or after the nap. She ended up falling asleep each time after putting the children down. So the next morning Fitz decided to wake Liv up bright and early guaranteeing he would make love to his wife and that was with his face in between his wife's legs.

Liv slowly wakes becoming aware of her husband. "Mmmm…..Fitz baby not now baby….I'm so tired."

"Just lay there babe I'll do all the work." "Noooo baaaaby, I'm tired." "I got you Liv." Liv presses her legs closed as she pushes Fitz from between them. Not to be deterred he enters her with his fingers and let the magic begin.

"Fitz…Oh…Oh…Oh…shit baby." Liv gives in and enjoys the feeling of her husband's skillful fingers play with her internal wetness as he softly suckles her breasts. "Yeah you like that baby? Let me take care of you, Livvie I got you, just lay here I will do all the work. You receive while I give. "Mmm…ok." Liv moans out meeting her husband handful strokes.

"Ummm…..yeeeesss." It doesn't take long for Liv to reach her first orgasm but Fitz wants more. He slowly penetrates his wife as he kisses down her neckline. Liv couldn't fight this even if she tried. Fitz took his time, slowly, deeply, and purposely angling himself to take her over the edge. "Oh shit baby….mmm…fuck yeeesss!" Fitz moans out. "Ahh shit…Liv…mmm...damn baby…you going to make me cum…stop doing that." Fitz says as Liv clenches her pussy muscles around his dick.

"I need you to cum baby so I can go back to sleep before the kids get up." Fitz pulls out and pushes Liv's legs up to her shoulder and began to two finger fuck her. He knows this is going to make her cum hard on his hand. Her pussy begins to make wet popping sounds as her juices increases and spill out of her while her pearl tongue release its essence. Fitz sucks her clit hard as her juices begin to flow from her and her body begins to fibrate. He goes from sucking her to fucking her. Not giving her time to think or react.

"Oh shit….Fitz…Fitz….Fitz….baby…ok…ok…Fuuuuuuuck!" Liv body jerks as it releases, Fitz slaps her ejaculating pearl making it and Liv jump from the sensation before he takes her in his mouth again. 'Oh My Godd…Oh My Godd…Fuck yes….fuuuuck yeeesss!"

Fitz enters her quickly before she can compose herself. He deep strokes her fast and hard but not too deep but deep enough to make her internal climax release. Feeling his approaching climax he chants her on. "Cum for me baby I want you to cream on this dick. Cum for me Livvie." Liv damn near loses her mind as she moves her head from side to side, grabbing for anything she can hold on to. She screams out as her internal climax hits her hard causing her body to go stiff and her too lose all sound coming from her mouth. Instead a deep growl is heard as they release together.

Once they both regulate their breathing Fitz kisses Liv and tell her to sleep while he tended to the children. Before he could take a shower he hears the doorbell. "What the fuck?" He quietly says. He looks over at Liv who is out like a light. He slides into his pajama pants and heads downstairs.

"This has to be important for you to be at my house this early." Fitz says as he opens the door and sees Tom standing there. "What do you have for me?"

Tom enters the home and sets out his laptop on the table. "I found the mole. Huck and I have been working to figure this out. We took all cell phone, pull all cell records and Huck backtracked and found the external link to your security system. It was Charlie."

"The gatekeeper?"

"Yes he knew when no one was home. He knew when shift changed. He was also a tech wiz. I guess he felt demoted sitting at the gate all day. We tracked his phone, well his burner phone found on his body. I don't know how he thought he would get past the door guards to get to Liv so I think they were bluffing about hurting Liv or maybe not. But everyone else came up clean."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Huck and I have been working at this since it happened to prevent it from ever happening again."

"Fitz I want for you and Liv to have a normal life. Hell I want a normal life. The body count is too high. We got out of the killing game. We are supposed to be normal. This shit is not normal. This is B613 all over again. Something needs to change and it starts with us you and me, my brother. "

Fitz drops his head. "Yeah you're right this shit is changing my wife. I never wanted her to get used to this. I just wanted her to know it was part of who I am. I didn't intend for her to turn dark too but I see it in her eyes and it's really bothering me man."

"That's why we're doing this. Figuring this all out, normal my brother…normal. We all want and need it."

"And we'll get it. We have to get it. So does this means that all this shit is over?"

"According to Huck it's over. The business is done since you're not rebuilding. Rich people are sometimes overrated maybe you should look into helping the poor."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Both men shake hands before Tom leaves. Fitz heads back upstairs and gather the children so he could prepare breakfast for them while his wife slept.

Liv slept till about 9:17 that morning. When she read the clock she jumped from bed only to feel her husband's sticky cum dripping from inside of her running down her legs. Then she remembers and immediately takes a shower. Thirty minutes later she heads downstairs and sees Fitz combing Isa's hair. When the children's notices her they all began to greet her. "Mommy!" Za calls out with excitement. "Mommy daddy comb my hair." Isa adds. "Mommy." Miya wines as she holds out her arms to be lifted up. Liv picks up Miya and smiles at her husband before kissing him on the lips. "Thank you." Liv says grateful for Fitz more than ever for allowing her to sleep in."For what my love we're in this together." Fitz reply's with a smile.

"Thank you anyway. We need groceries babe can you watch the children while I run to the store?"

"I got you baby. Can you pick up me some more hair gel? I used the last of mine on our daughter's hair."

"Fitz you do know she has her own hair detangler right?"

"No, but now I do."

"Well it looks like yours is working. But now I have to wash her hair tonight because she can't have gel in her hair overnight." They both laugh. "I tried." "Yes my love and it look great. You got this."

….

**AT THE GROCERY STORE….**

As Liv leaves the store pushing her cart headed towards her SUV she pops up the hatch. She begins loading her groceries into the back when she notices a young female teenager run and hide next to her driver's door while stuffing a slim jim into her mouth tossing the wrapper underneath the truck. Liv stops what she's doing and looks to the teen and notices she keeps looking around as if she's hiding from someone. Liv looks around and see security searching as if they are also looking for someone. Liv notices the fear in the teens eyes and hits the unlock button on her SUV. "Get inside of my backseat. Hurry, get in now and get down." The teen opens the back door to Liv's SUV and closes the door while laying down across the seats. Liv finishes loading her groceries. Once she's finishes she gets inside her truck and drives off.

Once clear of the grocery store Liv pulls over. "You can sit up now." The teen sits up and looks around to see where she is. "What's your name?"

"Kasey." The teen responds

"Well Kasey my name is Olivia do you want to tell me what that was back there? Why you were hiding from security?"

"I…I stole some beef jerky cause I was hungry and I didn't have any money."

"Where are your parents?"

"My mom…she…she's working. Please don't tell her. She said she was going to bring food home but I was really hungry."

"And your dad?"

"He's not around." Liv heart breaks. She can sense this young lady is telling the truth. She reminded Liv somewhat of herself as a child.

"Ok. Do you mind if I drop you off at home. I would like to speak with you mother?"

"Are you going to rat me out?"

"No, I just want to see if there is something I can do to lend a hand so you won't be hungry."

"She doesn't get home until after 2 today. It's the weekend." Liv thinks for a moment. She really wants to help in any way she can. "Ok how about I drop you off at home and you have your mom call me?"

Kasey thinks about it for a second then agrees. "First let's get you something to eat until your mom gets home. What do you have a taste for?"

"McDonalds." The teen answers.

Liv stops at McDonalds and buys Kasey food before taking her home. Liv watches her go inside before calling Huck. She instructs Huck to look up Kasey's address and gather information on the tenants and email the information he finds to her. Liv then drives home.

She is so touched by today's events as she shares it with her husband. "I mean babe what are the chances of that child hiding by my truck. She was hungry babe. She was shoving a beef jerky in her mouth so no one could take it from her. I hope Huck finds out something on the family. I really want to see if there is something I can do to help."

Fitz watches how his wife's face light up each time she mention the teen by name. How passionate she's being about wanting to help and the smallest gesture such as buying a child McDonalds made her feel. This is his Livvie. The Olivia Pope he fell in love with. He knows that he must do everything in his power to help his wife get back to herself. The loving, caring, humanitarian he meet at the bar the night he fell in love. His dark side needed to be tamed and reeled back in. He needed normal. For the sake of his family he needed normal. In that moment he knew what he had to do.


	16. Chapter 16

After the Consequence

Chapter 16- The Finale

Fitz had has made up his mind over that last two months. If he wanted his wife to change for the better, it had to start with him. He needed to give Liv a since of independence from him. Though they were married she needed something that was just hers. He remembers the conversation they had in their kitchen of her wanting to have her own accomplishments. Her passion to help people is just the thing to help her to do just that. Liv has given Fitz everything he wants but what has he given her lately? It really frustrated and disappointed him that lately he could not think of anything at all. So he put his plan into action.

After contacting Huck about the information he found on the young lady Kasey's family in hand he

started putting together the first part of his plan. That started with helping this family but first he had to

figure out how to do that without injecting them into his family. He had enough of adding new people to

his circle.

For the 3rd time this week Liv has slept in. The responsibility of taking care of three children, him and

Their home was wearing her out each day. He knew she needed something to do outside of the home as

Did he, and since he started becoming more active in his family business he finds himself traveling more

and away from his wife and kids for days or hours at a time only to come home to an exhausted and

grumpy wife. Though she never complained and took her motherly and wifely duties seriously it still

bothered Fitz to no end. Liv has become less talkative, less interactive with family members, and doesn't

seem to have that same thrive for having sex, fun, or even outings with friends. She's just seems to be

existing and something had to change.

After Fitz feeds and cleans up the children, he places Liv's breakfast at the bedside with a note attached

stated he took the children with him so she could rest and to expect his returned around 12. He looks

back at his sleeping wife and thinks back to last night's love making session. He knew she was worn out

after the many rounds and five orgasms. So for now he would let her sleep.

Fitz leaves with the children after securing them in their car seats. His first stop is after contacting

Stephen is Stephen and Abby home after verifying her location. Stephen and Abby decided to have a

small wedding that also included Quinn, Lisa, Huck, Fitz and Harrison. Liv was there but did not

participate. This is when Liv personality change significantly. She became really withdrawn after Abby's

and Stephens wedding.

Once Fitz arrives at the home he gathers the children and walks up to the door ringing the bell. Once

Abby answers she's stunned to Fitz standing there with the children. "Fit…Fitz what are doing here? Is

Liv ok? Did something happen?"

Finally speaking up as he chuckles. "Everything is fine, Liv is fine. I came to talk with you. Can I talk with

you Abby?" "Sure, sure please come in." The twins run to Abby and she hugs them openly and lovingly

afterwards she kisses Miya on the head after ruffling her thick curly hair all while holding Stella in her

arms. They have a seat in the living area which is littered with toys and places Stella on her feet to allow

her to play. Miya pushes her way out of her father's lap as well wanting to join the other children. "So

what's up Fitz? I'm all ears."

"I'm here because I want to do something special for Liv and that includes helping to fix the two of you

repair your friendship."

"Ok, I'm willing to do whatever. I really miss you guys. I really fuc….I mean mess things up between us."

"I understand, and I want to apologize for any part I may have played in that. Liv needs you. You are her

sister the closest thing she's ever had to family besides her grandmother and she may not see it but you

guys need each other."

"What do I need to do? Just say the word Fitz and I will do it."

"Just be ready when I call. Be open to her criticism, be prepared to take her rants and attack on you

personally. Be prepared to apologize no matter what. If you really mean this Abby you have to be willing

to be totally humble. She's hurting and very stubborn and closed off where her emotions are involved. I

will help you through this anyway I can since I feel a since of responsibility in the demise of your

friendship. I own up to my part. I have said somethings that made Liv feel some way towards you and for

that I apologize. My wife means the world to me. Her happiness and state of mind is being affected

greatly right now. She may not show it in front of you but it there. I am about to do something really big

for Liv and I want her to celebrate it with all of her family and Abby you are her family. With all the shit I

have caused her to endure I owe her this since of normal. Family is normal."

Abby is in tears as she takes in what Fitz is saying to her. "I will apologize forever if that's what it takes. I

love Liv and I need her in my life. I have been so selfish, and envious of you guys that I lost the only

family that has always been there for me. Stephen helped me see my ugly ways. He even threatened to

leave me if I didn't seek help. I'm in counseling now. My therapist helped me see how wrong I was. I just

want to fix what I've done. If Liv never forgives me I really don't know what I'm going to do. I really need

her in my life Fitz. I physically need my sister in me and my child's life. I feel like such a fool. So yes I'm

in."

"I will be in contact with you throughout me getting her surprise together. Let's just pray that she comes

around." Fitz says as he pulls Abby into a much needed hug. "I love you Abby and again I am sorry for

everything."

"I love you too Fitz, and thank you for including me and reaching out to me. I will not give up on me and

Liv even if this doesn't work right away I promise I will keep trying."

"Thank you Ab's." Fitz gathers the children and head to his next destination. Once he meets up with Tom

and Huck they switch automobiles and heads to his next stop. Fitz flagged by two security details

needed to appear important and official. Everyone in the neighborhood stopped and gave their

attention to the blacked out sedans. The three sedans come to a complete stop and two man detail gets

out and walks to the one in the middle opening the door as Fitz steps out. Huck and Tom stay with the

children.

Fitz walks up to the Walters home and rings the bell. Ms. Walters answers the door flagged by Kasey.

"Hi, ma'am my name is Fitzgerald Grant III, I'm looking for a Ms. Ann Walters mother of Kasey Walters."

They both are stunned to see the man from TV at their door. "I'm Ms. Ann Walters and this is my

daughter Kasey. How may I help you Mr. Grant?"

"May I speak with you inside for just a moment please?" Anna still in a state of shock motions him to

enter. "Can I offer you something to drink Mr. Grant?"

"No thank you Ms. Walters."

"Anna please Sir, call me Anna."

"Ok Anna, I'm here on behalf of my wife Olivia Grant. She recently met your daughter during a school

function where she was looking for the perfect students to offer her/him help to further their education

and future success." He looks at Kasey and smile. She remembers Olivia and is thankful and in disbelief

at the same time. Fitz has already informed the high school of his wife's future plan even though Liv

knows nothing about it as of yet. "On behalf of the Roosevelt High School we would like to make your

daughter the first possible recipient of a scholarship program my wife is currently putting in place. I

apologize ahead of time this caused us to have to look into your background as well. I understand you are also trying to further you education and work two jobs to care for your family. I would like to offer a gift of $5000.00 to help out with any expenses you may have and inform you that my wife and I would like to pay off all your current debt to help you get ahead no strings attached."

Anna nearly hits the floor before Fitz catches her and helps her sit on the sofa. "Are you ok Ms. Walters?

I didn't mean to overwhelm you."

"Oh Mr. Grant you have no idea. How much this means to me and my daughter. She's a strait A student

and I work so hard to give her a good life and get her through high school, but this is truly a blessing."

"Yes, not just for you but for me and my wife as well. It will be our honor if you say yes to our offer."

"Yes…Yes…Yes we accept." All the while Kasey has not said a word, but her tears say enough.

"Ok great. Once everything is up and running we will be contacting you. This is a gift card for $5000.00

please use it as you please and here's my business card with my email address. Please send us a list of

your bills and we will take care of them all. If you like you can send your credit report and It will be

cleared up."

Anna and Kasey both hug Fitz with gratitude before he leaves and heads to yet another destination.

Huck and Tom separated after dropping Fitz off to his personal truck. Fitz drives to his old office building

which he still owned but was currently renting space out of to meet with his lawyer. The children

become fussy and restless so Fitz tells his lawyer to join him because he needed to feed his children and

allow them to run and play. They go to a child friendly restaurant that has kid friendly food and play

area. Fitz orders the children some nuggets and apples with juice and allows them to eat and play all in

one as he talks with his lawyer while keeping a close eye on them.

"John thanks for coming all the way here."

"No problem Mr. Grant. Flying in a private jet has always been a dream of mine. I have all the paperwork

completed for you. Your current office building is now in the ownership of your wife. The current

tenants understand that new ownership is taking place and are in agreement to continue leasing the

lower levels. Mrs. Grant right out owns the property now and the new business that you won't reveal

the name of just yet is complete and waiting for you or/and the Mrs. to finalize it with a name." "Perfect

I'll have it signed with the name of the company and delivered soon." The men sit and go over other

things involving Fitz and Liv assuring all things are in place.

Fitz makes one more stop before heading home. As he rings the doorbell and waits, the children become

excited because they recognize this home. As the door opens and Minnie appears all the children react

to the site of her. The twins are so happy to see her they cry when they make contact with her loving

arms. Miya reaches for her fighting her father to let her down. She wants to join in on the hugs. "Oh my

Fitzy, oh my beautiful grandbabies." Minnie had indeed thought of the Grant children as her

grandchildren. Her daughter Crystal being lesbian and not wanting kids only pets almost killed her

dream of becoming a grandmother to anyone other than her beloved dogs. Minnie hugs and kisses the

children who are just as excited to see her as she is them. "Oh please Fitzy come in. I'm so sorry I'm just

so happy to see them and you. Come here and give me a big hug." Fitz walks up to Minnie and hugs her

strongly as he tries to control his emotions. The love generating from this woman just couldn't be

denied. "I'm sorry Minnie, I just needed to speak with you for a moment." Fitz finally steps out of the

embrace and rubs his eyes to prevent the tears that are forming from falling. "Yes dear I'm always

available for you and Livvie. What is it dear?" She says as the children continue to climb all over her and

kiss her once she takes a seat on the sofa. She comforts all three children as they begin to calm down

laying on any part of her body they can touch. She reaches out to Fitz and rubs the side of his face with

such compassion and concern. "Fitzy what is it dear? Is Livvy ok?" Fitz almost breaks down, but he keeps

his head down as he gains control over his emotions. The guilt of firing Minnie is consuming him at this

moment. But now he's here to hopefully right his wrong. Minnie had become family to Liv and someone

she love and trusted, and because of him Minnie was also taken from Livvie. Hopefully after today he

would fix that.

Fitz finally looks up and is filled with more guilt as well as gratitude at the love his children have for

Minnie and she has for them. "Minnie I came here today, because I would like to apologize for letting

you go. I didn't know how much of an asset you were to us. I fired you without thinking about how it

would affect my wife and at this moment my children or you for that matter. We experience some very

disloyal employees and I didn't know who I could trust and It was my decision to let you go and for that I

am truly sorry. My wife needs you, my children adore and love you. I need you. I am planning a surprise

for Liv and I need all her family there when I present it to her. I need to make my wife happy again. She's

not happy Minnie. She's withdrawn from everyone and everything except me. The light in her eyes are

going out. I really need to help her get back to being totally happy. She loves me and is happy with me,

but she's not happy."

"Oh Fitzy I figured something was going on but it wasn't my place to butt in. I love you all and I would be

honored to come back. My daughter moved out with her girlfriend and this apartment gets kind of

lonely. Just tell me when and I'm there. Crystal can take care of herself since Livvie is still paying her and

she does't even have a job. That Livvie is too damn nice. I need to speak with her about that." She and

Fitz both laugh before Fitz prepares to leave hugging Minnie longer this time.

Finally Fitz returns home to find his wife cleaning and listening to music. She's greeted by her husband

and children. "Where were you guys?"

"I took them with me today to give you plenty of time to rest. You've been pretty tired lately and I just

wanted to help."

"Thanks babe, what did you guys do?" Before Fitz could answer Isa pipes in. "Mommy we see auntie

Abby she….she was cwying, and she say she lub you mommy." Liv looks at Fitz and steps back from him.

"You went to see Abby?... Why?"

Fitz looks away from Liv and instructs the twins to get their sister because it was nap time. "We will talk

after I put them down for their nap." Liv hearts beat picks up. Why was Fitz at Abby's? Had something

happened? Is Abby ok, is Stephen ok? "Fitz please just tell me? Is she ok?" Fitz kisses Liv on the

forehead. "She's fine Livvie we will talk after I put the kids down. It didn't take long all three children

were more than ready to rest. They were asleep minutes after they laid down.

When Fitz returned to the lower level of the home he had to search for his wife. She was nowhere inside

the home. Finally he goes out back and notices her sitting by the gazebo area. He grabs the child

monitor before joining her. He sits next to her and watches her before speaking. She is in an emotional

state. Fitz sits the baby monitor down on the bench before pulling his wife close to him in a sideward

hug. She breaks and begins to cry. Fitz just holds her and gives her a moment as he rubs his hand down

her long strait hair.

Fitz is unsure how to take Liv's breakdown. So he comes with the truth.

"She misses you Liv, and if your tears indicate anything it is that you miss her too. I'm not sure how to

help you through this but baby you need this…you need her…and she needs you. Because of me you

guys are at odds and it has to stop." Liv just cries and listens. "I understand now. You've made so many

sacrifices on my behalf and loved me at all coast. Now I must show you that same sacrifice and love.

Sure Abby has her faults she doesn't deny that. But she's your family, she's your sister. You and her first

question was if the other was ok. The same look you had on your face she had on hers when seeing me.

You both asked me the same question…was the other ok?...That says a lot Livvie. That tell me you care

for her and she cares for you more than you care to admit. She's admitted her love for you. You don't

mention or talk about her at all. I know she hurt you." Liv cries harder hearing Fitz words. "She admits it

and apologizes greatly for it. I understand Abby more now as I do you and you guys love and need each

other. You need her like I need Tom. I can't see my life without him. He is my family. I need him just like

he needs me. You and Abby need each other. I will no longer be the reason you guys are apart. I have

forgiven her and she has forgiven me. Now it's your turn Livvie. He continues to caress her hair and let

her cry and cleanse herself from whatever it is causing her grief. After five minutes or so Livvie crying

begins to subside and she continues to lie against her husband's chest as he tightly hugs her while

caressing her hair.

After a few more minutes Fitz informs her of the rest of his day. "Livvie I also went to see Kasey and her

mom. I offered them under the pretense of you having a future organization that helped under

privileged children go to college." This is his way of seeing if Liv is on board with the possible idea of this

organizing being real. "I offered or shall I say you offered to pay all her overdue bills and presented her

with a $5000.00 gift card to use as she saw fit. You also offer to pay for her continued education since

meeting her daughter at a school function while looking for possible candidates to receive your

scholarship for higher due to her 4.0 GPA she would be the first to receive it if she kept up her grades."

Liv slowly lifts her head and looks at her husband through tear stained eyes. "Really?"

"Really."

"I wanted to help that family since meeting Kasey, but I was afraid of a negative backlash. You really did

that for me babe?"

"Yes Livvie, and I'm working on some other things just for you baby. I can't tell you right now, but I'm

only praying you will love whatever it is when you see it."

"Fitz you know I hate surprises, but since you have shown me that surprises might not be so bad I will try

not to hound you about it. Thank you baby, so did they accept the offer?"

"Yes Livvie and they were so grateful. You will get to see them again soon so they can thank you

personally. Just give me time." She looks him deep into his eyes and kisses him deeply giving him her

answer. Fitz holds his wife feeling a since of relief and retribution for the things he has created. Soon he

will take away the burden of handling all the responsibilities when he's away. Minnie will be there to help her and hopefully she and Abby can work on getting their relationship back.

"Liv baby I will be inviting Abby over so the two of you can really talk and hash this out. I will be taking

the children on an outing. But need to know that you are on board?"

Liv thinks about her husband's words. Can she and Abby repair the damage that has been done? Is she

willing to listen to what Abby has to say? Is she willing to sit down with Abby? Does she really have a

choice? Fitz mind is set on fixing this between them. Yes a lot of what has happened is due to Abby's

Disrespect towards her husband. If Fitz is willing to forgive her totally can she? She won't know unless she tries. "Ok, babe. I will give it a shot. But if it doesn't work this will be your last time intervening with me and Abby?"

"Yes I promise." Fitz says as he kisses his wife. The kiss is the beginning of a very intimate moment.

"Dammit Livvie, I want to take you right here."

"What's stopping you? We don't have neighbors for miles."

"Fitz man parts harden right at that moment as Liv releases those words. She has not been in the mood lately to initiate sex for some time now he would always have to initiate. "Liv are you serious right now?"

"Yes baby, I'm very turned on right now, and I want to have sex right here outside. I want you to fuck

me…hard…right now!"

Fitz doesn't waste time asking questions. He rips Olivia tank top off of her body and takes her perky

breasts into his mouth. Right…..Left…squeezing them together…..licking from one to the other.

Pulling her onto his lap he grips Liv's by her ass cheeks and grinds into her.

"Do you want me to go deep baby?"

"Yes…"

"You sure baby, I don't it to hurt. I'm not trying to be selfish and hurt you?"

"Yes baby I want you to go deep. I want to feel all of you. You've been fucking me like a porcelain doll

lately. I want all of you. I can take it. I want it."

"Ok baby just tell me if it's too much." Fitz says as he lifts Liv from his lap and removes his clothing as

she slides out of her shorts already nude from the waist up. Liv just looks at him in awe. How can one

man be so sexy? From his rippling abs to his long toned legs, and not to mention his well-endowed dick?

How did she get this lucky? This tall specimen of a man is all hers. She continues to stare at his strong

man features and becomes extra wet waiting for his next move. That's when he walks right up to her

and lifts her up. She wraps her legs around his waist and arms around his neck as they engage in a deep

lust filled passionate kiss. "Liv I'm so in love with you baby."

"Yeah then show me baby, show me what being in love with me does to you." As Fitz breaks from the

kiss he wastes little time sliding inside of Liv when suddenly they both gasp as he stands holding her up

and sliding inside of her. He then sits back down with Liv on his lap, dick still inside of her. Liv readjust as

his butt hits the bench she drops all the way down on his dick causing him to call out. "Fuck Livvie!" She

then rises back up and does it again and again. Fitz realizing she was serious about being fucked and

taking all his length he begins to reciprocate and upstroke as she slams down on him. They both are unable to hold in the pleasure they are receiving. "Fuck Livvie…Shit baby…yes ride this dick….Oh fuck, fuck, fuck baby!"

"I love you Fitz, Oh….Oh…Oh…fuck baby I love you…This my dick..fuck me baby I need to feel all of

you!" Liv moans out.

Fitz is consumed by Liv wetness and the feel of his dick hitting her cervix as she rides him with strong

aggressiveness. He knows Liv is wide open to him. He has opened up her emotional side and she wants

to stop feeling the emotional pain, and need him to distract her from it. "Sit on it baby. Sit all the way

down on it." Liv follows his instructions and bottoms him out inside of her as she releases her breath she

was holding. "Fuuuuuck…!" Liv moans out.

Fitz places his hands on her hip and upstrokes her as he presses her down on him. Liv falls forward biting

into his neck as her senses are overwhelmed. Fitz rubs up and down Liv's back as he strokes her still

trying to gain some sense of control. Liv is bottoming out on top of his dick and he is losing his mind and

all control giving his wife what she wants. "Baby you're going to make me cum. Fuck! Your pussy is so tight it's grabbing my dick, imma bust baby…fuck Livvie !" He wishes he could turn her over and pound into her with all he got but this is a wooden bend he's sitting on. Suddenly he grabs her hips and hold her as he rotates his hips and controls the motion, but it's too late his climax is coming and Liv knows this by his expression and grinds into him with all she's got, pleasures fills her as she milks him dry while

watching his face contorts and turns red. "Fuck….fuck….fuck!" He yells out.

Liv moans out yeses as she makes her husband cum hard releases with him while biting down on his

shoulder. After a moment of them catching their breaths Liv looks around. She knows the security detail

is out there. "You think they heard or saw us?"

"They probably heard us but they know to turn their heads and not watch us." Suddenly Fitz lifts Liv up

and heads towards the house grabbing the baby monitor. Liv giggles. "Your dick is still hard."

He smirks at her. "Yep, my dick is still hard." They head for the 2nd guest room downstairs and continue

their love making with two more round of sex one in the shower ending it with Liv giving Fitz a massive

blow job otherwise there would have been a round four. Afterwards Liv is out like a light and Fitz tends

to the children as they woke from their nap.

By the end of the week Fitz had everything finalized now it was time to bring Abby and Liv together. As

Abby entered their home Fitz kissed Liv and Abby on their foreheads before gathering the children and

leaving for the amusement park. He could only pray that things worked out. Last week after much

convincing on Fitz part Liv finally agreed to meet with Abby and try and have an open conversation in

hopes to start some healing.

Now that they are alone Abby is unsure if she should start the conversation or wait for Liv. After an

awkward moment Liv begins. "Abby listen, I was and still am very hurt by the things you said to me. I'm

still working on getting past it. I never in a million years expected you to turn against me, I get it you're

opinionated I excepted that whole heartedly I've never judged you though, and you've done some really

fucked up shit at times. You should really be thanking Fitz, because he's the reason you're here."

"Liv I know, and I really do thank him. Liv if you never speak to me again I'm begging you for your

forgiveness."

"I've already forgiven you Abby, but that doesn't stop the pain. I don't mind being sociable, I will be

cordial when we are in the same places, but the days of being best friends again. I don't see that

happening. You were never supposed to throw me away. That was the time to work shit out. If you had

a problem you should have used this same energy to talk to me about it. But instead you were mean,

jealous, envious, ungrateful, and selfish. That in itself is a lot to come back from. I wish you nothing but

the best. I'm sure Stella will know me because we all run in the same circles, but that was supposed to

be my godchild, and you took that away from me, and then had a problem with Lisa for asking me to be

her child's godmother. I am not yours Abby. I belong to no one. But I have a family now as do you, things

change, people change, I've changed. Any other time sorry would have been enough. So again I have

forgiven you, but that is all I have to give, that's all I can offer you."

"Your absolutely right Liv, so with that I'm gonna get out of here, but thanks for just the willingness to

hear me out." Liv nods but does not respond. She and Abby walks to the door and Abby leaves. Liv is

very satisfied that this is the last time this so called intervention will take place. Abby just needs to sit in

her shit, accept what happens after the consequences and own it. There's no hate for Abby, but there's

no best friend shit over here either. It's time everybody realizes that and get over it already.

LIv was headed upstairs when a sudden wave of nausea hits her. She runs into the main bathroom just

in time as her breakfast pushes its way out of her body. She continues to vomit for the next 5 minutes or

so. Once her body give her a moment to breathe she sits back against the bathroom wall as she sits on

the floor in front of the toilet and drops her head down. "Fuck!"

This was the first time the nausea hit her but she knew it wouldn't be the last. Her breast already had

started to become tender, her hormones were raging putting her sex drive on 10, and her appetite was

increasing. Not to mention she was always tired. "I need to get my tubes tied. Fitz ass will never get a

vasectomy, never less wear a condom. Fuck!" Liv talks out loud to herself. "Fuck, fuck, fuck! Dammit Liv

stop saying fuck that's how you keep ending up pregnant." She chuckles as she continues to talk to

herself. She decides to take advantage of her alone time and sleep.

About two hours later, she wakes to Fitz calling her name. "Livvie, baby can you come down please? I

have something to show you." Feeling as if she just laid down she slowly removes herself from the bed.

"Coming." She finally answeres.

As she reaches the bottom of the stairs leading to the living area she's looks to her husband and children

standing with big goofy smiles on their faces. "What is it babe?

The twins can't contain themselves, "Mommy turn around." Za jumps up and down with excitement.

"Look mommy behind dwew." Isa follows up. Liv turns around and tears immediately form in her eyes.

"OH MY GOD MINNIE!" Liv runs into Minnie's open arms and gives her the biggest hug as she cries.

"Don't cry dear, Oh my sweet Livvie. I miss you too love. Fitzy explained everything and asked me to

come back." "Really?" Fitz and Minnie both nod. "Thank you baby, I love you so much." Liv wants to hug

her husband but don't want to release Minnie so Fitz walks over to them and they all hug while the

twins hug their legs. This is such a touching moment. "I love you too Livvie and I'm sorry for my decision

to do things the way I did. I couldn't not bring her back."

"Ok you two enough. Livvie dry those eyes sweet dear I'm here to stay. If you'll have me I like to live

here fulltime since Crystal has move out?"

"OMG really? Yes I would love that."

"Good now let me get these little ones settled in. Fitzy dear please can you have my things brought in?"

"Yes ma'am." Fitz takes the keys from his pocket and head out to the truck to retrieve Minnie's things.

"Looks like i'm just in time Livvie you with child again I can see it in you."

"I think I may be, the nausea started today. I need to make a doctor's appointment."

"Dear you and that man of yours are like two teenagers. Does he know?"

"No. I'm not even sure."

"Oh dear you are definitely with child the question is how many."

"Oh wow, I didn't think of that part. I really hope it's only one."

"Don't you worry I'm here to help. I look at these babies as my grandchildren and you and Fitzy will be

just fine no matter how many children you two have."

"Thank you Minnie I'm so glad your back."

"Me too dear. The lord works in mysterious ways. But he's always on time."

"Yes he does." Liv says with the biggest smile anyone has seen in a long time.

The rest of the day is filled with joy and laughter. Thankfully for Liv she did not get nauseated anymore that day until late in the night. She really wanted to confirm before telling Fitz. So she decided she would make an appointment as soon as possible otherwise Fitz would drive her crazy with the possibility.

The following morning Liv woke to an empty house and breakfast next to her bed with yet another note.

_Livvie please be dressed and ready by 10. I will see you then, Love Fitz._

Liv looks over at the clock and realizes she has an hour before Fitz returns. She tries to eat her breakfast of fruit and toast but it's not setting well so she skips the fruit and eat just the toast. As she finishes flat ironing her hair she dresses in record time. Perfect timing as her husband stands in the bedroom door admiring her beauty. "You are beautiful." Liv turns to the sound of his voice and smiles.

"Thank you baby. You look dam good yourself in those jeans and suit jacket. I love when you wear jeans."

"That's why I have them on. Are you ready? I have something very special for you today."

"Wow really another surprise?" She walks to him as she speaks and kisses him.

"Mhm."

"Good now where are my children?"

"With Minnie now come woman let's go."

They both head out as they reach downtown Fitz pulls over. "Do you trust me Livvie?"

"Yes babe, why would you ask me that?"

"Because I need you to put on this blind fold until I tell you to take it off."

"Fitz you're making me nervous."

"Good. Now can I put on the blind fold?"

"Yes." Liv squeals.

Once the blind fold is in place over Liv's eyes Fitz pulls back into traffic as he holds Liv's hand. Finally coming to a stop he request that Liv stays in the truck until he comes around to open her door. She agrees but she's filled with excitement and anxiety all in one. Fitz finally opens the door and removes Liv from the truck still blind folded he guides her a few feet. She hears her Miya say mommy as someone shooshes her. "Is that my baby Fitz?"

"Yes dear that's your baby so don't panic. I got you. Are you ready Livvie?"

"Yes…yes I'm ready."

Fitz removes the blindfold and everyone begins to cheer as the veil from atop of Fitz's old office building drops revealing its new name…..

'**OCP SCHOLORSHIP FOUNDATION FOR UNDERPRIVALEGED CHILDREN**'

"Livvie welcome to your very own business that only your heart can properly give. The Olivia Carolyn Pope Foundation For The less fortunate. When I saw the look in your eyes when you wanted to help a child you only meet for a moment I knew what I needed to do. This is yours and yours alone baby. Now you can help as many children as you'd like and share the love that only your heart can give with others. This is my gift to you baby for all you that you have given me. I have no affiliation the Grant name is not tied to this. This is all for you. Also I like to introduce you to Kasey's mom Ms. Anna Walters.

Anna walks forward with her arms out. "Mrs. Grant I don't know how I could ever thank you. It's so nice to finally meet you in person. Your husband speaks so highly of you. My Kasey and I can't thank you enough for all you've done for us." Liv is stunned to silence. Her husband has really out done himself this time. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you as well Ms. Walters. I'm not done yet I would like Kasey to be the first student I offer a scholarship to." Kasey and her mom mouths drop open.

"Really Mrs. Grant?"

"Yes Kasey, really. But you got to keep that GPA up and we have a deal."

"I promise you I will. Thank you so much Mrs. Grant."

"Call me Olivia."

"Thank you Olivia." Kasey corrects herself. The three hug as everyone cheers.

Then entire family is there. Harrison, Lisa, Huck, Quinn, Stephen, Abby, Minnie, Crystal, Crystal's girlfriend Cici, Tom and Michael, Lauren and her husband Winston, Stella, Little H, Javi, and all three of the Grant children and a 10 man security team even though all threats to the Grant family is gone, done, and over with. This will become the Grant family new normal, helping those who can't help themselves. Living a life of peace and harmony.

With tears in her eyes Liv turns to her husband. "Babe I don't know what to say."

"That spark in your eyes says it all Livvie. That smile on your face tells me I did good."

"You did. You did really good and you better be glad because in about 8 to 9 months you getting a vasectomy maybe sooner."

"Say it aint so?"

"I would probably be lying. I think it's so."

"Holy shit!" Fitz picks Liv up and swing her around.

"Nooo… baby don't I'm going to throw up!"

"Oh I'm sorry." He places her back on her feet. "Let's take a look inside."

Everyone goes inside and celebrates as a family. Abby understands she and Liv may never be BFF's again but she accepts it she's just glad to be among the only family she has left. She decided to learn from Liv now understanding what it means to be a wife and mom.

Liv and Fitz confirmed that she was yet again pregnant 8 weeks to be exact. Four months into the pregnancy they also learn that they are indeed having twins. Identical twin boys who would be born happy and healthy, Thomas Fitzgerald Grant, 5pds 1oz, 17in long with big brown eyes, and a thick mane of dark hair. Then there was Fitzgerald Thomas Grand IV, 5pds even, 17.5in long with big brown eyes, and an even thicker mane of dark hair. Both boys skin was pale like their father.

Fitz never did get that vasectomy, but agreed with Liv when she decided to get her tubes tied. Five children were more than enough for her. This is her and Fitz story AFTER THE COSEQUENCE of what was supposed to be a one night stand.

**THE END…**

**Well there you have it ff family. My story my way. Olitz together forgever. Thank you all for sticking with me thru this Olitz journey. You all kept me inspired to keep writing. I'm not sure when the next story will come but know that it will. Love KeKe.**


End file.
